RWBY reacts to Different Skills and Weapons
by WrighteousRighter
Summary: The Breach has been taken care of. However, our young Huntresses feel like this isn't over. And by chance, like a message from the gods, came a box that can help them in a large margin. Rated T for now until we reach the gory stuff. Image by Matayosi.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Author's Notes: This is my first fanfic (inspired by you know who), and if you're wondering why it's different, it' because I was still green that time. Now, with a bit of experience, I decided to discard my old prologue and rewrite it. RWBY watches Death Battle was one of my favorites, too bad it was taken down. After seeing some people write more, I decided to muster the courage and write one, as homage to epicvictory. And, to chilled monkey, sorry you had to read the early prologue. I didn't know what to write that time. I'm deeply sorry for offending you, and thanks for your criticism. Anyway, enjoy the rewritten prologue of how it all begin.**

* * *

Two weeks ago

The Grimm invading Beacon Academy has been taken care of with no deaths and few injuries. Roman is finally captured and put into custody. All students of Beacon returned to Beacon to celebrate. Everything seemed good and started going back to normal.

However, this is just the beginning.

Despite killing off the Grimm in Vale, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang are beginning to feel that it's not over just yet. Roman is in prison, but they all agree they feel there are other villains hiding behind the curtain that are waiting to reveal themselves. And they never truly solved everything they tried to figure out. A typical Pyrrhic victor. But not a bad one.

And, there's the lingering fact that if this was just the beginning, they need more experience. They felt that the breach was just the tip of the iceberg, so if they need to be ready for greater threats, they need a lot of time and room to improve.

* * *

(Friday)

After class was dismissed, RWBY, JNPR, SSSN (who was visiting) and CFVY went their separate ways. All teams have their free time for the night. Even on weekends they still have to train. Ruby was walking alongside her teammates and planning what the weekend will be about, Weiss is polishing her nails, Blake had her nose in a book like usual and Yang was walking beside them and being her usual self.

As they headed to their dorm, Yang decided to break the silence

"So, any plans this weekend?" she asked

Before anyone one could answer, they were halted by something at the door to their dorm.

A brown package box sitting near the door with tape shutting the top and on top of the box, strapped to it, appears to be an envelope.

That's odd. The mailman usually delivers the mail and packages on Sunday. Which is in two days.

RWBY approached the box and examined it closely. The box was medium sized, and had an odd logo that doesn't exist on Remnant: a badge like shape with three letters that says "UPS".

"Should we open it?" asked Ruby who shows slight concern but is curious what's inside "Could it be another awesome weapon!" she asked which changed her tone to excitement.

"I don't know." answered Blake with concern as well, "The envelope has no address so we don't know if it's a weapon or some kind of trap that could be a danger to us."

"I agree with Blake here." said Weiss, "We are examining a box with a logo that even I can't recognize. It could be something we haven't dealt with before".

"Well." Yang said straightforwardly "At least we can go out with a bang or, in my case, a yang, as sisters in arms together."

RWB stared at Yang with a "Really?" expression. Yang needs to quit making those lame puns and rhymes that would make even Ozpin, who is essentially one the nicest guys around, shake his head at. Yang isn't stupid or anything, she just likes to bring up puns at certain moments, and didn't Yang make that rhyme right before the food fight not too long ago?

For now, they need to bring it in their dorm and avoid suspicion. They entered their dorm with Yang carrying the box to settle down and discover where the box came from. As they entered their dorm room, it looks the same since they decorated it from the start many months ago; the bunk beds are still the same as before (except sturdier). Many books and shelves are in the same positions. And that fancy painting along with the poster were all in recognized where they belong. The only slight change they got is now they have a 60 inch HD TV screen hanging on their wall with the latest DVD player they got just last week and the final decoration was a couch that's small enough to have space but big enough for the four students to sit in comfortably with enough space.

Zwei is laying in his doggy bed in the corner of the room which they bought him last week so he can sleep without sleeping with RWBY, especially Blake. She may dislike dogs due to her cat Faunus heritage, but she has gotten used to Zwei and even got the courage to scratch his belly which she admitted it wasn't that bad.

After everything has settled down, Yang put the box on one of the desks and they again examined its strange logo. They decided to take a picture of the logo by using their scrolls and then try to match any known logo on Remnant… not a single one matches the mysterious symbol. This really brought concern, uncertainty and curiosity.

"I can't wait any longer. I wanna know what's in it now!" Ruby shouted with impatience. The other three are also full of curiosity what's inside this present.

"Ruby's right." Yang agrees, "I'm also starting to wonder what's inside a box that's possibly not even from this world." RWB looked at Yang as if they are believing she's losing it.

"Yang." Said Weiss with a hint of annoyance, "There is no way a box with no address can link to it being from another dimension."

Yang puts up her fingerless gloved hands in protest, "Don't look at me, I was just guessing because we've never even seen a symbol like this that doesn't match any of the logos on Remnant. It doesn't even resemble the White Fang's by a long shot."

"She may be right". The other three turn and look at Blake with raised eyebrows. At least Yang had some support from her partner and close friend.

"I don't know if it's true or not" Blake said with uncertainty, "But what chances are there if this box is just some sort of prank or what Yang says is also true? We can't just jump to conclusions because of what we see and I have the feeling the envelope can answer our questions."

The four came to the conclusion that the envelope would bring the answer. Ruby yanks the envelope off the box, opens it, pulls the note out, unfolds it and begins to read out loud. Though, the note strangely doesn't have the introduction who the note is introducing too specifically.

 _"If anybody finds my package reading the note on this very moment, I don't have much time to explain. Whoever finds this package, contains all the episodes I have recorded and edited. They will be sent to whoever and wherever I cannot predict. The world that I live on (or will once be) called Earth will eventually perish due to our ignorance in ignoring using alternate fuel sources for better environmental safeties. Now we pay the price. The end is coming soon and I dreadfully predict at this very moment. I wish for a few moments of my favourite games and videos will forever live on being watched. Please take good care of them. If you don't believe me and think this is some kind of prank, I don't blame you. Who else would believe me? May we all shall rest in peace when our time have come._

 _P.S, You're free to choose or watch the episodes to your liking. They're all from different sources. No one blames you at all._

 _From, a friendly stranger._

After Ruby finished reading the note, there was complete silence. No one said a word as they tried to process what they just heard. Ruby already looked like she was about to cry that someone and everyone this person lived with and loved will eventually or even at this moment, perished. Weiss snatched the paper out of Ruby's hand and read it herself. She made a face of disbelief and dread. Blake and Yang read it as well and showed similar expressions. They are actually starting to believe this is not a prank and reality is slowly getting a hold of them.

An entire world of innocent and other life forms on a planet... have perished... in the blink of an eye.

And now, they are slowly started to plan to do a favour to this poor unfortunate soul who sacrificed his/her final moments.

Watch the series he/she worked hard on he/she recorded and edited.

After another long moment of silence. The four girls all calmed down and eventually accepted that there was nothing they could have done. They had to accept reality and move on with their lives. Death is naturally part of life. Ruby decided to speak.

"Well, for the honour and respect of the person who gave up his collection of his shows then we should at least watch some of them tonight."

The Four agreed and focused on the box. Blake unsheathed Gambol Shroud and easily cut the top with speed and precision. Yang opened the lid and the four peeked inside. Inside the box appeared to be dozens and dozens, perhaps even at least over 50, black DVD movie casings that were all coloured black with different titles on them that were coloured red. They were neatly lined in order. RWBY decides to watch a few tonight since it is past 5 PM right now. They first need to grab something to eat as well. They left the box open and decided to study for a little while. Not to mention they also have a history assignment from Oobleck that they need to work on… again.

After a few good hours of studying and a decent meal for supper, it was 7:50 PM and they decide to get ready for the show. Team SSSN (minus Sage and Scarlet), JNPR, CFVY and Penny came in after being invited by Ruby. Telling the letter's story to them, they all feel sad that a whole planet was gone. After getting into their pyjamas, Weiss went to get the popcorn, Yang went to get the sodas, Ren made a few pancakes (for Nora, less sugar), Blake pulled five of DVDs out of the box and Ruby waited on the couch and turning the TV on with the remote and changed the setting to the DVD player.

Ruby hits the play button and the fourteen hunters/huntresses with an android will see a whole new adventure of fighting skills and learning.


	2. Chapter 2 - DB FighterZ (Part 1)

**Alright, after the voting, two of the choices are tied, but by popularity, I decided on this order:**

 **Dragon Ball FighterZ: 5 votes**

 **Persona 5: 5 votes**

 **Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2: 4 votes**

 **Injustice 2: 2 votes**

 **The others are ranging from one till no votes. I'll put them in the next poll while adding new titles. And if you can you guys can PM me what titles to include in the poll. I adjusted that characters till they're OOC to fit the mood of the story and even made a few changes to the story, giving Penny some human thoughts, Yang more punny than usual, Fox his sight so that he can see the show and improving Velvet's ability to mimic weapons and keep them permanently.**

 **For Fox's sight (small story) (a few days before the discovery of the parcel), Team CFVY is on a mission to eradicate a group of rampaging Grimm. Before they successfully complete the mission, Fox was dragged away by a Nevermore. Coco managed to stop it, only for Fox to land somewhere further. After some wandering for some time, he stumbles upon a witch's shack. Meeting a kind-hearted witch, they both had a small chat about their daily lives, plus Fox's inability to see. As thanks for accompanying him, the witch gave Fox his eyesight. Team CFVY found him and were both shocked and happy about Fox's ability to see.**

 **As you may notice, the Official Dragon Ball Encyclopedia was updated with game mechanics added in it** **and considering Dragon Ball FighterZ has 20+ fighters, I shall separate them into a few chapters. For now, let's get into the story. Remember, reviews are mostly welcome.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P.)**

 **Dragon Ball belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation.  
**

 **Dragon Ball FighterZ belongs to Arc System Works and Bandai Namco Entertainment  
**

* * *

As Ruby pressed the play button and the video played, a small annotation appear titled: " **All Dragon Ball FighterZ Intros, Dramatic Intros, Ultimate Attacks and Dramatic Finishes"**

"Dramatic Intro/Finish? What does that mean?" Jaune and Velvet asked.

"A Dramatic Intro is a special intro instead of its original intro, mostly taken from its anime adaption and a Dramatic Finish is an Instant Kill-like cutscene," Blake answered. "It's only for two certain characters, team formations and on certain stages, the Dramatic Finish is if one of them won the match with standing Heavy move as an finisher."

All eyes turned to Blake after her statement. "It said so in the book," Blake said while showing them a book titled: "The Official Dragon Ball Encyclopedia". "It was in the box and there are others too, but we'll look over them later." All of the spectators were all "ooh"s and "ahh"s before continuing the show.

The first combatant, who's has spiky black hair and wearing an orange gi, adjusted his blue armbands and his shoulder, camera showing his face with a smirk before powering up into a Super Saiyan, spiking his hair upwards, which are now golden and turning his eyes green. "This'll be a good match." As the quote finished, another annotation appeared, with the combatant's name, " **Goku".**

Everyone was shocked seeing Goku turn Super Saiyan.

"Whoa! He's just like Yang!" Ruby, Jaune, Nora and Velvet exclaimed.

"Ooh~, my kind of man ~" Yang said in a sexy tone. "If I could, I'd go out with him~"

Elsewhere, a certain father shivered as if he's getting an uneasy feeling.

* * *

"Son Goku, with another name called Kakarot, is a Saiyan from his destroyed home planet, Planet Vegeta, and is a huge fighting maniac. Sorry to disappoint you Yang, but he's married." Yang pouted to the fact he's hitched while Velvet was confused at his second name since it was pronounced as 'carrot' without the Ka. "And you're not going to believe it when I show you this." Blake then showed them a young Goku with his tail and Magic Pole.

Everyone except Sun laughed or chuckled for a straight minute. "Oh my Oum, he really looks like a small Sun, except the hairstyle!" Neptune wheezed from laughing too much.

"Shut up..." Sun was hiding his face full of embarrassment by covering his face. "Don't worry, Sun, you're still my favourite..." Blake said, patting his shoulder comforting him.

Another intro played. This time, a short, bald monk was held in the air on Planet Namek. "NOOO, DON'T! FRIEZAAAA!" Goku shouted to Frieza, an alien with his Bio Suit, completely white in colour embedded with a purple...something on his head, shoulders, arms, chest and shins.

"GOKUUUU!" was the monk's final words before he exploded.

Ruby, Velvet and Jaune were on the verge of tears while the others lowered their heads as they were in utter shock of someone killed in front of their eyes.

Goku, shocked at what happened while Frieza chuckled, was shown with fragments of the ground rising up.

"How... How dare you! You'll pay... _You'll pay for this...!" Goku yelled before releasing a sudden surge of energy, knocking Frieza back. "_ WH-what?!" Frieza exclaimed, shocked by the sudden surge and transformation.

The screen then shows Super Saiyan Goku with his teeth gritting.

"Curse you, now I'm mad! Friezaaa!" Goku yelled, shocking and scaring most of the members with his angry outburst.

"Oddly, this scene is when Goku turns into a Super Saiyan for the first time." Blake commented.

"He now reminds me of Yang when she sees her hair ripped off," Jaune and Weiss said, both earning a light punch on their shoulders by Yang.

"Now that you all know, you should think twice on fighting me while I'm Yang-ry. Or else I go full-on Super Sai-Yang on you guys!" Yang proudly said before downing her tin of soda.

"Failed to understand meaning and now showing feelings of uneasiness," Penny said while all of them groaned. "C'mon, it's funny guys!" Yang said.

Goku showed his trademark move and first Ultimate: Super Kamehameha. He charged up in a fiery aura with cupped hands at his side, concentrating his ki into a single point between his cupped hands "Kamehame-" and thrusted his hands forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. "HA!" The enemy is then blown back.

Everyone's jaw were open except Blake, Nora, Fox and Penny went wide-eyed.

"DAMN! THIS GUY CAN PULL A LASER BEAM!" most of the group yelled.

"That move reminds me of Penny's attack against the Bullhead!" Ruby said, looking at Penny.

"It's not a laser beam, the Kamehameha is a beam of ki concentrated between the user's hands and is thrust forward, shooting a powerful beam of energy." Blake explained.

"Ki? Energy?" Jaune said to Ren with a raised eyebrow. "Isn't that specialty like your Aura's, Ren?"

"Unlikely," Ren said with a serious look, "I can only use aura manipulation to focus aura on parts of my body to increase my defence. What he used, looked too complicated for me to replicate, and no, I'm not using that move Nora."

"Aww, c'mon! You'll look cool trying that move!" the ginger said while munching her pancakes. What Nora said got most of the members thinking what it would look like if they attempted the Kamehameha. All of them came to one conclusion: It's cool-looking.

"Recording data now. I'll try to replicate this move." Penny said.

* * *

The next Ultimate: the Instant Transmission Kamehameha, is like the first Ultimate, except before Goku fired the Kamehameha, he teleported behind the enemy.

Again, everyone was shocked.

"He can teleport TOO!?" almost everyone yelled.

"Stupid teleportation technique..." Yang mumbled as she saw this. She was a bit upset and irritated because the Instant Transmission technique reminded her of Neo, whose semblance can teleport while leaving a glass afterimage.

And the third ultimate: Super Saiyan 3 Meteor Smash. Goku transformed into his SSJ3 form, making his hair longer like Yang's hair and giving him a serious face. He teleported behind the enemy, kicking him upwards "Ka-", and teleported above the enemy smashing him down "Me-". Before the enemy could land on the ground, Goku charged his True Kamehameha "Hame-", and launched it at the falling enemy. "HA!"

"DOWN" appeared on the screen as the Kamehameha obliterated the whole island.

Every member (except Penny), wide-eyed, jaws open, took a few sips of their drinks respectively, did a huge bukkake spit take.

"HOLY OUM!" everyone exclaimed, unable to process what was shown earlier.

"HE CAN TURN INTO YANG/ME!?" RWY, JNP, CFVY and SN shouted.

"AND DESTROY A WHOLE ISLAND!?" the teams continued.

Everyone could imagine the terror facing Goku and the blessing if he joined their side, knowing he destroyed a whole island. Thinking of it, it's like he could destroy a huge army of Grimm in one shot or destroy Vale.

After regaining their senses, they continued watching.

The Dramatic Finish starts playing as it shows a half destroyed Planet Namek with Frieza kneeling in front of Goku standing over him.

"It's over," Goku said, flying away.

"I'm the strongest in the universe!" The screen shows Goku leaving Frieza. "And that is why ...you...horrible... _You must..." Frieza charged a beam in his hand. "YOU MUST DIE BY MY HAND!" Frieza fired the beam at Goku._

 _"He really doesn't know how to give up, does he?" Pyrrha said._

 _"You moron!" Goku fired another beam, penetrating Frieza's beam._

 _"UWAARAAAGHHH!" Frieza shouted before incinerated by Goku._

 _"DRAMATIC FINISH! GOKU WINS!" The announcer yelled._

 _Goku twitched his hand a little before balling up his hand into a fist, showing a face with sadness and regret._

 _"That's so sad... he didn't want to kill him..." Ruby said. Most of the members agreed to Ruby, knowing Goku doesn't want to murder._

* * *

 _The next combatant, wearing a_ dark blue, full-bodied jumpsuit with white gloves and boots with armour on top, clenched his fist, bringing it next to his face with a smile before changing into a Super Saiyan. "Let's get started." As the quote finished, the annotation appeared revealing his name, " **Vegeta"**.

"Is it just me, or does he remind me of Goku a bit? And why is a planet named after him?"Weiss piped up, remembering Goku's home planet while others were surprised by the appearance of a second Super Saiyan.

"By race, yes. Vegeta is another Saiyan, born in a royal class by King Vegeta. After his planet's destroyed by the purple-white alien, he served under Frieza until Goku came and he turned to Goku's side."

Most of them feel sad as he was forced to serve Frieza after he destroyed his home planet, thinking it's not fair.

Weiss couldn't shake off the feeling of Deja vu because Vegeta is somehow similar to her. Both were respected, their fathers have high positions, and were stuck-up (Hey!) before they met the main cast, opening their hearts.

Vegeta started his first Ultimate: Big Bang Attack. He held him palm out and focused his ki until it became a ball of blue energy twice his size, and it detonated in front of his enemy.

"Move recorded. I will test technique during combat." Penny noted.

"Meh, still not as impressive as Goku's Kamehameha. You know what I'm 'Saiyan'." Yang said from boredom, chuckling again hearing groaning across the room.

But Yang took back what she said when she saw Vegeta's second ultimate: his infamous Final Flash. Vegeta draws his hands back and gathers up his energy. "Final-"Then, he thrusts his palms forward and discharges a massive golden beam of energy towards his opponent. "FLASH!"

"DOWN" appeared on the screen as the Final Flash went straight pass half of the planet's atmosphere.

Following the action when they saw Goku's Meteor Rush (without the drink part), they all were screaming "what" so loud.

"Hmm, do you hear that Glynda?" Prof. Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy asked, before taking a sip of his favourite coffee blend. "I think so, but it's kind of...faint." replied Glynda, assistant of Prof. Ozpin.

"HOLY OUM, THIS GUY'S EVEN STRONGER THAN GOKU! DID YOU ALL SEE THAT FINAL FLASH OF HIS?!" Yang and Jaune both shouted while others were shaking their head hard.

"One thing we all learnt: never piss them off, or we're in serious trouble." Sun and Neptune said seriously.

Everyone was shocked at their powers. One thing they know for sure: the Dragon Ball universe makes theirs look like a speck of dust.

"Actually, Goku's even stronger than Vegeta," Blake told to Yang and Jaune before they resumed the video, making everyone listen to the reason why Goku's stronger than Vegeta. "Goku had better opportunities and ways of training than Vegeta. Such as being able to train in the Other World (twice) and access to the Gravity Machine, which can alter gravity before Vegeta. If they both had trained under similar conditions their entire lives, Vegeta might have become stronger. During the Frieza saga, Vegeta was able to gain multiple Zenkais, which means Saiyan Power, a genetic trait that allows a Saiyan's performance to continually increase against near-death states, enabling them to heal faster and simultaneously improve compared to before. Goku was able to train in under 100 times normal gravity, something Vegeta had no access to at the time. It can be assumed that Goku was able to gain a Zenkai or two while training under the gravity. He also gained a Zenkai after recovering from when Captain Ginyu stole his body. When Goku became a Super Saiyan for the first time due to Krillin's death, his power completely overmatched Vegeta's." Blake finished, closing the encyclopedia.

Everyone gave different reactions. Some of them thought Zenkais are similar to Yang's Semblance, except the healing factor. Some of them wanted Zenkais to improve but shuddered at the fact that they have to be heavily wounded for a Zenkai. Some of them were feeling scared by the Saiyan race which can be ten times more powerful than before after recovering from near-death states. Some agreed to the fact Goku's training was better than Vegeta's.

* * *

They continued the video, wanting to know more Saiyans.

The third combatant, a young boy in a Super Saiyan state, wearing a purple gi with a blue belt, powered up, turning his iris' white for a moment before turning into another Super Saiyan, this time with purple sparks surrounding his body and all his hair's pointing up except for a part of it. "I will stop you!" An annotation appeared, titled " **Gohan (Teen)".**

Everyone thought that was shocking odd when he turned into another Super Saiyan. "His name's Son Gohan, child of Goku and his wife Chichi," Yang slumped as she found out not only her man is hitched but had a son. "And that was his Super Saiyan 2 form." Blake said, answering most of the huntresses' questions.

"WAIT, YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT'S A SUPER SAIYAN 2?! HE HAS A FORM STRONGER THAN GOKU AND VEGETA?!" Jaune yelled.

"Technically, true, but remember Goku's Meteor Smash, that was when he turned into Super Saiyan 3."

"But if that's so, why didn't he stay as a Super Saiyan 3 in the first place?" Yang and Ruby asked curiously.

"Because the purpose of the Super Saiyan 3 transformation is to increase the utilization of ki, and as a result, the transformation consumes far more energy than even Super Saiyan 2. This notably leads to extended levels of fatigue, even long after powering down. The difference between Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 2, its predecessor, is immediately noticeable as speed, strength and endurance are all pushed far beyond the normal limits. The sudden awakening of Super Saiyan 3 is such a violent explosion of power that the user could potentially obliterate themself." Blake replied.

Most of them are shocked listening to Blake's explanation. The fact that Super Saiyan 3 can push your stats beyond their limits, at the price of high energy consumption and suddenly awakening it can destroy you is horrifying.

A Dramatic Intro played. Gohan, in his Super Saiyan form, was seen jaws open and tears forming. "It is not a crime to fight for just cause. Let the anger built up inside you flow freely." Gohan shed a tear, and show what looks like an android's head with an orange long mohawk with nuts and bolts (if you know the joke) showing from his neck.

"Oh, this is the scene when Gohan managed to tap into his Super Saiyan 2 form through pure anger." Blake added.

"Wait, Penny? Is that a friend of yours?" Ruby asked the orange-haired android.

"Negative, friend Ruby. My father decided to make only one android: me." Penny answered immediately.

"He does look like he could be Penny's android father or brother," commented Velvet.

"Please protect the plants, the animals...Protect this world I loved." said the android's final words before he's crushed by another android, with shaded black wings, light-green exoskeleton with dark green spots and black plates located on his shoulders and chest, boot-like feet and the straight jutting sections of his head with the ball-like section between the two sections, his skin all white in his face, neck and hands, he now has purple lines in both sides of his cheeks, similar to Frieza, a yellow line across his ears and chin, pink eyes and purple veins.

The younger members covered their mouth while the older members clenched their fists and grit their teeth as the nature-loving android's head was squashed, full of sadness and rage.

"You've prattled on long enough, you miserable _failure_ ," said the green android.

"WHEN I SEE THAT GREEN COCKROACH HERE I'M GONNA PULVERIZE HIM!" Yang ticked and declared with her hair flaring up and eyes turning red. All of them agreed to Yang's suggestion.

With a fit of rage triggered in his mind, he powered up to a Super Saiyan 2. "He's...changing..." said the green android with slight fear in his voice. "I will stop you!" Gohan wiped his forehead.

"Go get'em Gohan!" everyone cheered.

"Yeah, make him 'Gohan' home!" Yang boldly proclaimed, earning groans and a few 'really's.

Gohan's first Ultimate: No-Motion Kamehameha. He stared up at the sky. "Let's finish this…" before launching a Kamehameha.

"Huh, how... emotionless." Ren said.

"For a moment there, he looked like you, with that cold statement." Nora said, making others agree.

His finisher and second Ultimate: Father Son Kamehameha. Gohan fires a Super Kamehameha at the opponent. Then, the spirit of his father Goku appears behind him in a Kamehameha stance. Gohan pulls his hand back and throws it forward as he charges more power into the attack, overpowering the opponent and inflicting a massive amount of damage.

Everyone was surprised to see Goku's spirit behind Gohan.

"Isn't that Goku? But why is he…" Before Coco could continue, Blake cut her off. "He's dead." No one was expecting that answer.

"You m-mean he's g-gone?" Ruby asked with her shaky voice and teary eyes.

"Not mostly. According to the encyclopedia, their universe has 7 orbs, each with 1 star to 7 stars. They're called Dragon Balls, and by gathering all seven orbs, a huge dragon appears by the name of Shenron, meaning Divine Dragon or Dragon God." Ren and Sun were interested when they heard about the dragon and others were interested of what it can do. "The gatherer can ask Shenron to grant him a wish. You can wish for almost anything, like being rich, being immortal or being the strongest person. He is unable to restore life to those that have died because of old age, but he can change a person's age, cure sickness or restore people who died from any other natural deaths. When reviving multiple people at a time, he can only bring back those who have not been dead for more than a year. Shenron cannot grant the same wish more than once. For instance, bringing back those from the dead that he revived once already. There are other variations of Shenron, such as Porunga, who can grant three wishes with the Namekian Dragon Balls and Super Shenron, the most powerful Shenron, which can destroy or restore universes with the Super Dragon Balls, basically with one orb nearing the size of a planet."

* * *

After explaining, every member couldn't believe the fact that 3 wish-granting dragons exist, last one being too OP, and wanted the Dragon Balls in Remnant, seeing it can grant wishes.

Suddenly, Ruby started bawling her eyes out. "BUWAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

"Ruby?! What's wrong?!" Everyone asked, but to no avail. Apparently it took them 10 minutes for her to calm down.

"W-Wanks guuys...*sniff* iksh jush vat sheeng Bhoku's sphirhit vith Bouhan...*sniff* vand vhering banout za Franbon Gholls vade ne...*sniff* mezemver mai myum... Vai myiss vher..."(Thanks guys...it's just that seeing Goku's spirit with Gohan and hearing about the Dragon Balls made me remember my mum...I miss her...) Ruby fumbled out, wiping off her tears and snot.

Yang put her hand on her shoulder, comforting her, for she knows that feeling when Raven abandoned her and her father. Ren and Nora also felt the same feeling when they remembered the Nuckelavee that attacked their village and slaughtered everyone.

Gohan's Dramatic Finish starts with Cell pushed back a few feet. "H...How dare you... How dare yoooooou!" Cell as he charged his attack. Gohan, closing his eyes, heard his father's voice. "Show him, Gohan... Let him see our combined power!"

Everyone smiled as they heard Goku's words and see Gohan smiling, not with arrogance but with confidence.

Cell fired his Solar Kamehameha. "YOU'RE FINISHED!" Gohan pulled his right hand behind and there, Goku's spirit was cupping his hand around his fist. "HAAAA!" Gohan throws his hand forward as he fires his Father-Son Kamehameha, overpowering and swallowing Cell's Kamehameha as it barrels towards him.

Ruby, unnoticed by others, starts to tear up again.

As he sees the destructive wave approaching him at a fast rate, Cell muttered his final words. "This...can't...be happening...!" as he was swallowed by the wave and making a hideous face, making most of the members spit their sodas and laugh uncontrollably while others chuckled or hide their huge grins.

"DRAMATIC FINISH! GOHAN WINS!" announced the announcer.

Gohan returned to his original form and fell down smiling, but gasping out of fatigue and pointed a 'thumbs-up" towards the sky "...I did it, Dad!"

And then came Ruby's second tantrum, albeit even louder. After subduing Ruby's tantrum, they decided they'd rest for a while to refill their snacks and sodas.

* * *

 **And here's the first part of the story! Phew, it was kind of hard, trying to fit each members interaction and deciding their reactions and words for each scene. But, I want to know how I did with the story. You all can tell me what I did wrong and tell me so I can improve at the next chapter. Each chapter will have 3 characters, but if your wondering about the last chapter, I decided to add an extra segment. You'll know about it at the last chapter. And now, time to work on the second chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 - DB FighterZ (Part 2)

**Alright, next part! By the way, I want to give a shoutout to AgentWhiteHawk for letting me use the fusion idea. He makes lots of great works on his DeviantArt profile. (Too bad I can't link them...) I even added a few references in here, see if you can get them.  
**

* * *

After reloading their snacks and drinks, they continued to watch the video.

The next fighter is shown by his side, looking like Goku except for spiked up hair and eyes closed while maintaining his serious face. "If you're not gonna make a move, then allow me!" as he powers up with a white spiky aura with sparks of lightning. Annotation reads: **"Gohan (Adult)".**

While most of the guys admit he's cool-looking, the girls had different reactions.

Ruby, Nora and Velvet were blushing furiously while WB, Pyrrha and Coco got nosebleeds, imagining him topless.

"Well screw me in the ass because he's even hotter and sexier!" Yang blatantly yelled, blushing and nosebleeding too.

"Don't you have Goku?" Blake questioned.

"Nah, you said he's married. Wouldn't want his wife to chase after him." Yang answered. "Besides, it's not like Gohan's married…right?"

"Sorry to burst your lust bubble, but he's hitched too." Yang fell back into depression, while others chuckled at Yang's demise. "Whyyyy? Why do all the handsome guys get hitched?"

Elsewhere further than Beacon, that same father felt relief to his soul.

"Apparently, when Gohan turned into an adult, he took full responsibility of being a scholar and father." Everyone was impressed when they heard Gohan being not only a scholar, a dad, but a fighter too. "Unfortunately, thanks to his two huge responsibilities, he lacked the time to train."

Ruby and Yang can't help but remember their father, Taiyang Xiao Long.

"But that doesn't mean he's rusty. When he trained with the gods, one of the elder gods unlocked his full potential and hidden power, making him an 'ultimate warrior'. With his power and potential unlocked, he managed to stay on the same level with Goku and Vegeta."

"WHAT?! You're telling me with his potential unlocked he can match Super Saiyan 3 Goku?!" Jaune yelled.

"In terms of power and speed, yes. The difference between his Mystic form and a Saiyan's Super form is that Mystic form doesn't burden Gohan and he can keep the form without a time limit. The fact of the matter is, that Mystic form takes Gohan to his ultimate limit, to a power further than any Super Saiyan form could give him, including 3, being stronger than SSJ3 Goku while replacing the reflex to actually go Super Saiyan entirely, and basically meaning that while in Mystic form, he can't go Super Saiyan." Blake replied, not taking her eyes away from the encyclopedia.

Everyone started talking about Gohan's Mystic form that's better than Super Saiyan, considering it unlocks the person's ultimate power without straining him.

Gohan then shows his Ultimate (Yes, he only has one Ultimate): Family Kamehameha. Gohan dispels his Mystic form and turns Super Saiyan as he charges his Kamehameha. "Goten! Dad! HAA!" He, Goku and the mini Goku launches their Kamehameha in unison at the opponent.

Most of the girls gushed when they saw the mini Goku.

"Aww he's so CUTE! Who is he?!" Ruby, Weiss and Velvet yelled with hearts in their eyes.

"That's Son Goten, the youngest son of Goku and Gohan's younger brother."

"I want him! He's as adorable as Zwei!"Ruby shouted.

Zwei, who was napping on Weiss' bed, twitched his ear a bit hearing that remark.

* * *

The camera shows the following fighter from his back to front, with the Capsule Corp logo on his sleeve. He has blue eyes, and hair coloured either lavender, purple or blue, that is soft and straight that parts from the top of his head to frame both sides of his face reaching his ears with two loose strands over his forehead. "You know it will only take a second for me to destroy you! HAA!" He powers up as a Super Saiyan. The annotation wrote: **"Trunks"**

"That's like, the fifth Super Saiyan we've seen. How many Super Saiyans are there anyway?" Jaune questioned.

"According to the encyclopedia here, there are a total of 15 Super Saiyans." Blake answered.

"Seriously?! Man, it's like some sort of Super Saiyan Bargain Sale..." Yang deadpanned, making others snicker. (Kudos to those who guessed which character said the same thing.)

Trunks demonstrates his first Ultimate: Burning Attack. He performs a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a diamond shape. "It's over, FRIEZA!" Then, he fires an energy sphere from his palms towards Frieza.

"Somehow, that attack reminds me of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack…" Weiss commented.

"That's because it was inspired by the attack. Trunks is Vegeta's son after all." Blake said.

"He's married too?" Everyone asked. "Yes." Blake answered in a flat tone.

Trunks shows his next Ultimate: Heat Dome Attack. He throws his opponent up in the air and points both his hands up in the air. Then, he charges a large dome of yellow energy around himself. From this energy dome expels a gigantic Finish Buster up at the opponent, inflicting an enormous amount of damage to Frieza.

"Let me guess, Vegeta's Final Flash?" Yang asked. "Bingo." Blake responded.

Trunks Dramatic Finish plays. He chopped him in diagonally with his sword, sliced him to pieces, and shot an energy blast that reduced him to dust in mid-air.

 _"DRAMATIC FINISH! TRUNKS WINS!" The announcer shouted._

 _Trunks puts the Z Sword back to its sheath on his back. "_ Goku isn't the only Super Saiyan... There's another one right here!"

"SO COOL!" Ruby yelled in her mind with stars in her eyes.

Jaune looked at his sword, Crocea Mors and thought of copying Trunks. (Jaune will remember that.)

* * *

Next up is Goten together with another kid, performing the Fusion Dance. A burst of energy blasted between them and out came a new warrior. He's wearing a dark blue and yellow coloured vest, around his waist is a teal sash, and he wears white silky pants, dark shoes with teal wraps, and black wristbands. His hairstyle (with the front and back of his hair being black like those of Goten's, and the sides being the purple/white colour) and facial expressions resemble Vegeta's. His body is also very toned and muscular. "Ta-da! Switching to full power mode, y'all!" as he turns into a Super Saiyan, then a Super Saiyan 3. Annotation wrote out: **"Gotenks"**

Everyone couldn't believe they're eyes as they thought of one question on their minds: Did they just fuse?

"Aww, mini Goku's back! And why is he…muscular? And is that Trunks' brother?" Ruby squealed and asked.

"So young, yet so well-toned…" Yang purred.

"Yang, you're basically drooling over a kid under 10," Blake called out, making the others shocked. "Goten's partner is Trunks, the one we saw earlier was from the future. He came to the timeline to save Goku and ask him for help."

"Wait, why does Goku need to be saved? He can handle a strong enemy." Nora asked.

"Because at Trunks' timeline, his future was overrun by androids destroying his city. Goku was suffering from a heart virus that time, so he passed away. The other fighters couldn't stand up against the androids and were eliminated. He and his mother Bulma created a time machine so that Trunks returned to the time Frieza arrived on Earth, because Frieza arrived on Earth an hour earlier than Goku. Frieza and his father, King Cold planned on terrorizing Earth as revenge. Trunks destroyed both of them effortlessly and gave the cure to Goku, making two timelines." Blake flipped through the encyclopedia.

Everyone was still processing what was explained earlier. The only words that got through them were 'timeline, future, androids, heart virus, eliminated and time machine'.

They then started questions about the future, the takeover of Atlesian armies, how Goku got the virus and possible time travelling.

After everyone quieted down, Ruby asked another question. "Blake, who was that guy?"

"He's Gotenks, the fusion between Goku and Vegeta's sons Goten and Trunks."

"I wanna fuse with Ruby!" Yang exclaimed. "I wanna see what we look like when we fused!" Then both of them imagined.

A woman, with Yang's hairstyle, but coloured like lava, from bright yellow to brown red, with Yang's body, tan jacket, scarf (now red), boots and tights, but Ruby's corset and silver cross. In her hands were Yang's Ember Celica, glowing like lava and a huge, glowing battle axe about her size with half of Ruby's rose logo embedded on it.

 **(A/N: This fusion is based on AgentWhiteHawk's drawing. He's a really good artist. FFN won't let me link the art though…)**

* * *

Both sisters can't help but drool at the thought.

"Sorry to be a wet blanket, but the fusion dance requires both people to be near the same power level to succeed and is only temporary lasting for about 30 minutes, depending on the amount of Ki that is used." Blake woke them up to reality. "After that, it takes the character's bodies another hour before they are able to fuse again. The fusion can also end if the two fusees' power levels fall out of sync after the fusion is completed." Both sisters slumped hearing that.

"Still cool in my book though." Yang muttered.

"I think you meant OUR book, sis." Ruby agreed.

Gotenks starts with his first Ultimate: Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. Gotenks expels ghosts that look like him from his mouth. When they touched his opponent, they exploded.

Some of them felt a bit grossed out, but others were focused on the ghosts.

"D-did he just spit ghosts from his mouth?!" Weiss pointed out, gagging a little.

"Yes, they're called Kamikaze Ghosts," Blake answered. "Kamikaze means making a deliberate suicidal crash on an enemy target. Kamikaze Ghosts are somewhat intelligent and extremely dangerous beings created by the user's Ki, which resembles the user in personality and appearance. The user expels them from the mouth for an attack. They are touch sensitive and explode the second they touch something, including each other."

Gotenks then shows off his next Ultimate: Charging Ultra Volleyball. Gotenks fires multiple halo-shaped energy donuts that trap the opponent in a volleyball-like energy sphere. Then, he grabs the ball and hits it up twice into the air. Finally, Gotenks flies up into the air and performs a "Spiking Ball Slam" by spiking the volleyball down to the ground, creating a massive crater and inflicting a huge amount of damage.

"That looks like fun. Say, next time we go to the beach, wanna play some volleyball?" Coco asked.

"I will, but please don't target me..." Velvet grabbed her ears, shivering.

"Sure! It's been a while since I had a good tan." Yang replied.

"As long as there's good seafood..." Blake wiped her mouth.

"Count Weissy and me!" Ruby stretches hers and Snow Queen's hand.

"Count us Team JNPR in too!" Nora glomped Ren. "Knock it off, Nora."

"Us too. Fox here wants to see the beaches for his first time too." Yatsuhashi replied while raising his and Fox's hand.

"Yeah, I wanna see what it looks like with my own eyes." Fox added in. "From what I've heard and read (he reads Braille), they say the sea was jewel-blue, the sky was like a curtain of silk with tufty clouds of wizard-white drifted past in the sky, the horizon was a line of nickel-silver with waves that were rippling gently, the beach was shaped like a shepherd's hook of gold with rollers of gem-blue dashed in the sand."

Everyone was shocked speechless at Fox's description.

"Whoa, never knew you knew some deep stuff there Foxy." Velvet giggled.

After a brief plan discussion about visiting the beach, they decided to continue watching.


	4. Chapter 4 - DB FighterZ (Part 3)

**Well, hello there. Another update. Tell me if you find any problems with my story. About the previous chapter, I didn't include Gohan's other because it'll be boring, just think of it like Yang activating her Semblance near an enemy. I can't guarantee, but I'll try to make any skills any interesting as possible, giving shocked reactions to the cast.  
**

* * *

"HOLD IT!" Ruby shouted. "I NEARLY FORGOT TO ASK BLAKE! HOW COME GOTENKS CAN KEEP HIS SUPER SAIYAN 3 FORM BUT GOKU CAN'T?!"

"Calm down Ruby…" Yang calmed Ruby, seeing the two Faunus' (Blake, Velvet) soothe their ears.

"A-apparently, it's because they had the energy of two Saiyans to rely on instead of one. Since it was taxing for a Saiyan to hold that form, they'd have no problem when another one is supporting them. It's implied that the boys learned the technique and used it many times during their training. Whereas when Goku did it, that was the first time he had done it in a living body, hence why he was so exhausted. Gotenks had more experience using it in a living body."

Everyone nodded in understanding as they thought two is better than one. They then continued the video.

The fighter this time is a short monk with Goku's gi doing an air punch and kick before falling over. "I thought I did well…" Annotation says: **"Krillin"**

"Hey, it's that monk that died in front of Goku…" Ruby said, remembering that scene.

"He reminds me of a certain…knight, minus the hair." Weiss deadpanned while others snickered.

"Hey, I've improved! N-No hard feelings, right?" Jaune tried to counter.

"Well, Krillin was originally a monk of a temple, after training there for eight years, Krillin trained at that temple since he was four. He was the weakest student and was frequently bullied. When he was 13, he was getting tired of the bullying and he began to travel to Master Roshi's island when he was seeking training to surpass the people at the temple to defeat his bullies. Krillin came to Master Roshi and became a student of the Turtle School with Goku." Blake explained.

"So this guy's a friend of Goku… Nice to see him have friends." Pyrrha said, happy to the fact that Goku's not a loner.

"During the latter half of the series, he largely retires from fighting, opting to settle down with his family instead, becoming a husband and a father. However, he returns to his lifestyle as a warrior later on when his friends need help." Blake added.

"Lucky bastard…" Jaune muttered as he shed anime tears. Pyrrha managed to comfort him.

Krillin starts his first Ultimate: Destructo-Disc. Krillin charges a yellow energy disc and fires a barrage at the opponent.

"Move recorded. Attempting to try out new move." Penny stated.

Krillin then starts his second Ultimate: Split Energy Wave. Krillin puts both his palms forward and shoots two beams out of his hands, hitting the opponent. He then put up his hands, causing the energy wave to go up. He put his hands down causing the beam to become a hailstorm of Ki blasts.

"Whoa, he can change the direction of his attacks!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Wish most of our attacks or bullets are homing attacks…" Ruby thought loudly. (Weiss has an idea.)

* * *

The follow-up fighter is a very tall and muscular bald-headed man. He wears a Gi which consists of a green baggy one shoulder tank top, a pair of baggy green pants, red-and-green wristbands, black boots with yellow covers and a red sash. "You're up against me! Let's go!" He turns to face the camera. His by far most prominent feature is his third eye. Another noteworthy trait of his, is the large scar on the right side of his chest, starting at his collar bone and running all the way down to his abdomen. A short man with white skin and red cheeks popped out from the side of the screen, waving his hand. **(Sorry about the different outfit. I can't find any detailed explanation on Tien's Tournament of Power outfit.)**

The girls blushed at how muscular he is, the boy shivered seeing that scar, and some of them were confused at his third eye and the sudden appearance of the white shorty.

"I'd go out with him too, if it wasn't for the lack of hair…" Yang pouted.

"Yang, Tien's not naturally bald, he shaved his hair himself." Blake said. Yang twitched her eye hearing that.

"Tien is a disciplined, reclusive and heavily devoted martial artist, and one of the strongest Earthlings within the Dragon Ball universe. He also possesses a few non-human traits due to being descended from the Three-Eyed People. He battles alongside the other Z Fighters when major threats to the Earth surface, often courageously engaging enemies far more powerful than himself. However, he spends most of his time training with his lifelong best friend, Chiaotzu, the one with white skin."

"How did the Three-Eyed People get their third eyes?" Jaune questioned.

"The exact reason is unclear. Some sources claim the third eye was achieved via intense meditation. The third eye is indeed real, as he has proved at several occasions that he can both move it around and close it, and even shoot Ki laser beams out of it."

Most of them thought of having a pair of eyes shooting laser beams.

Tien shows his first Ultimate: Neo Tri-Beam. Tien puts his hands together by the tips of his fingers and thumbs, then he opens them up and zooms in on the target through the "triangle" in between his hands. "Neo Tri-Beam!" Tien fires Tri-Beams at the opponent multiple times.

"I wanna shoot beams from my palms too!" Ruby said with twinkling stars in her eyes.

"Ruby, don't. The major drawback of the technique is that it drains his life force, greatly harming and being able to kill you with repeated use. The attack does damage 100x greater than your own power."

Ruby immediately shivered, thinking she could die if she used it.

Tien's second (actually Chiaotzu's) Ultimate: Farewell, Tien… made everyone sad. After latching on to the opponent, Chiaotzu's body is covered in a white glow, and a tear with a smile is seen on his face. "Chiaotzuuuu!" as Chiaotzu explodes. "W-why you-!" Tien clenched both his fists as he yelled with anger.

Most of the members teared up as they saw his friend sacrifice himself for Tien.

"Why? Why does he have to blow himself up?" Pyrrha teared up, not liking the fact someone had to sacrifice themselves in vain.

* * *

The next fighter's…quite special. The fighter sprints, does a cartwheel, and does a flip **(it's too complicated for me to describe)** and lands perfectly as he gets into his stance. "Get lost before I send you flying." Annotation: **"Yamcha"**

"Wow, think you can do that Sun?" Neptune asked.

"Maybe I should give it a try…" Sun was working gears in his mind.

"A former desert bandit, Yamcha was once an enemy of Goku, but quickly reformed and became a friend and ally. Brave, boastful and dependable, Yamcha is a very talented martial artist and one of the most powerful humans on Earth, possessing skills and traits that allow him to fight alongside his fellow Z Fighters when major threats loom. Although he retired by the latter half of the series, due to being largely outclassed by both his allies, namely the Saiyans, and their enemies, he is always present whenever a new threat approaches, and will occasionally lend a helping hand, thus proving himself to be a powerful ally in his own right." Blake said, thinking herself as Yamcha to the fact she worked as a White Fang member.

"So, basically saying, he's the weakest of the whole lot?" Weiss deadpanned.

"Close, because him, Krillin and Tien are Earthlings. You don't expect them to go full Super Earthling, do you?" Blake stated.

Yamcha's first Ultimate: Spirit Ball. He produces a concentrated ball of energy from his palm, and continuously slams it against his opponent using two fingers to guide it.

Weiss once again has a bright idea.

Yamcha's second Ultimate: Ultimate Wolf Fang Fist got Fox interested. Yamcha, enveloped with a wolf's aura, typically does a combo of clawing and punching. A wolf howl is then heard before finishing with a double palm strike to launch his opponent away.

"Interesting, I want to try that move." Fox said.

"If you could, you should rename it as Ultimate Fox Fang Fist." Yang asked, making Fox more interested.

* * *

Ruby and Velvet started to pout and people are noticing this.

"What's wrong Ruby/Velvet?" both teams inquired.

"Eh, it's just that we're both disappointed by the lack of weapons in this series. I mean, so far we've got melee attacks and ki attacks. But tell us, WHERE ARE THE GUNS?! THE BULLETS! THE POWERS! THE VARIATIONS! WE BOTH NEED THEM!" both weapon maniacs ranted.

"I…have to agree with them," Weiss surprisingly answered. "Till now, I wish to see a rapier master." She thought of improving her fencing and jabbing skills.

"Me too. I wish to see katana and kusari-gama skills." Blake held her Gambol Shroud.

"I wanna see some rush attacks or explosive CQCs…" Yang thought.

"Both of us need some sword skills too. Trunks' finish wasn't enough." Yatsu and Jaune piped up.

"I'm agreeing with Jaune here, plus some javelin and shield skills." Pyrrha asked, glancing at her spear-shield combo, Miló and Akoúo̱.

"Gotta shine up with some new hammer moves and bomb types!" Nora rubbed her Magnhild.

"Need some close-ranged blade skills too…" Ren wondered.

"Bludgeon skills and minigun attacks needed too…" Coco looked at her handbag. **(Her handbag's name is still unknown.)**

"I'm wondering if they're skills for tonfas too…" Fox remembered.

"Hello? We need some staff and nunchaku skills for monkey boy here, and trident with guandao skills here too!" Neptune waved out.

"I am also currently requesting a demonstration for smallsword and gun skills." Penny noted out.

Now, everyone's hoping the next disc has weapons in it.

"Well, why don't we continue? I mean, we've got to finish off what we started." Yang asked the whole group, gaining 'aye's.

* * *

 **And there it is. If you've noticed, the story's getting shorter. Don't blame me, I'm trying my best for everyone's reactions and reviews of the Earthlings' attacks. Most of them aren't as impressive as the Saiyans...**

 **On a side note, I've changed the title. It's now called** ** **RWBY reacts Different Skills** and Weapons. Derrickfoo0 gave me an idea of making them react to the many mythical weapons in the video game/movies/anime. Maybe Ruby the Blacksmith or Weiss the Funder of Inventions can make them, including Dust or no Dust in them. Thanks for the idea derrick!**


	5. Chapter 5 - DB FighterZ (Part 4)

**Well, I'm surprised at how I managed to write halfway through the series. Just another 4-5 more and I'll start on others. Man, this is really taxing, with schoolwork and such. And to others who gave me more ideas, I thank you all for supporting me. Of course, I won't let you all down.**

* * *

As the next fighter appears, he is seen facing his back towards the camera's viewpoint. He then removes his cape and turban, revealing a goblin-eared alien with butterfly-like antennae, light green skin, and pink patches appearing throughout his body, wearing a purple gi with a sky blue obi. He shows his claws off in front of his face and gives the audience an evil smirk. "Sorry to keep you waiting." The annotation reads **"Piccolo"**.

Everyone shivered at his alien appearance, claws and his evil smirk.

"This alien…is giving me 'evil dude' vibes…" Yang seriously said.

"Well, that because he was a villain. Piccolo is a wise and cunning Namekian warrior who was originally a ruthless enemy of Goku, he became attached to his son Gohan while he was raising him for the Saiyan threat, which drew out more human and compassionate emotions in him. Eventually, Piccolo later becomes a permanent member group, largely due to forming a mutual respect to Goku and even more from forming a close bond with Gohan." Blake calmed the group.

Everyone felt relieved and happy when they heard Piccolo throwing away his evil side to fight for good. Deep in Blake's heart, she wishes for her former mentor, Adam Taurus, to be like Piccolo: "Fight for peace, not terrorize for vengeance."

"Wait, what's a Namekian?" Jaune asked.

"Namekians, also known as Nameks, are humanoids with slug-like characteristics, including antennae, light green skin, and pink patches appearing throughout their bodies. Elderly Nameks have darker green skin and less prominent pink patches, which appear to become dull-orange as they age, pointy ears, and red rings, in which they have three red conjoined rings on their ankles and wrists, making them look like they have ankle bands and wristbands. Most Namekians appear to be roughly the size of normal Humans and have five fingers on each hand. Their blood colour is red or purple." Blake flipped the pages quickly.

"So, aliens that have a similar physique to us." Fox replied.

But Blake didn't stop there. "Namekians have developed a sense of hearing beyond that of humans. The antennae of Namekians appear to be sensitive somewhat. They require only water for sustenance, as their bodies have enzymes that allow them to transform water into nutrients. However, Piccolo is seen eating food a few times, implying that Namekians can still eat solid foods for sustenance if not at least enjoyment. It is possible that Namekians can eat for pleasure rather than for sustenance."

"So, aliens that have a same build like humans, adding some super-hearing powers and water lovers," Yang added.

"Nameks are also telepathically linked to their children and can reach them from seemingly anywhere, as well as sense their deaths. Namekians appear to have very long lifespans. For example, Grand Elder Guru, the only Namekian known to die of natural causes, was over 500 years old when he died. Namekians can withstand more cold than humans without being cold, as proven when it was revealed that a nameless Namekian spent several years in the cold Yunzabit Heights as a child."

"Adding in pseudo-immortality," Ren chained.

"Namekians also appear to be quite capable as warriors, as evidenced by Vegeta, concluding that it was not surprising that it would be a Namekian that would be capable of killing a high-class Saiyan, as well as Vegeta specifically stating that one trait among Namekians are their unusually high power levels."

"Plus power levels higher than Saiyans," Pyrrha followed.

"They can also sense a person's intentions by their hearts. This is especially apparent when a Namekian declined Vegeta's request to get a Dragon Ball because he could sense the evil within Vegeta's heart, as well as initially refusing to heal Vegeta because of the same reason."

"More for intention sensing," Coco tagged.

"Namekians are philosophical warriors, being broadly divided into two classes: Warriors and Dragon Clan. Before Frieza attacked Namek, the Namekians were composed 86% Dragon Clan Namekian and 14% Warrior-Type Namekian."

"And finally, double types of Namekians." Yatsu ended.

"Well, there are different races than just Humans or Faunus' in Remnant." Blake caught her breath.

* * *

Piccolo showed his famous first Ultimate: Special Beam Cannon. He touches the index and middle fingers to his forehead. After charging, his fingers are extended forward, and two thin energy beams are unleashed from the fingers. One remains straight while the other coils around the straight beam, drilling through the enemy.

"Thinking back, I wonder if it's possible to replicate the Ki moves." Ren asked.

"That reminds me, Penny. How can you pull of energy blasts?" Ruby asked.

"Simple, friend Ruby. My inventor installed a liquid which has components of a Hunter's aura. He said that it can be used infinitely as it recycles after using. But I can only use it twice. Maybe next time I should ask him for an upgrade." Penny stated.

"So, with enough Aura, we can probably replicate a Ki attack. Tomorrow I'mma try out a Kamehameha!" Yang visualized. (Anyone know how this is going to turn out, if you read the original 'RWBY watches Death Battle'?)

"No, Yang. We can faint if we spam our Aura too much, let alone use it as offense. It's dangerous and impractical too. Also, according to the encyclopedia, Ki is metaphysical, made up of such things such as vigor, courage, and being in one's true mind."

"Well, you won't know till you give it a try." Yang countered with a wink.

Piccolo then shows his next Ultimate: Hellzone Grenade. Piccolo charges up and fires several energy spheres randomly in the opponent's direction above the opponent. The multiple energy spheres are suspended in the air. Finally, Piccolo commands the energy spheres to rain down on the opponent with a vicious onslaught from every direction, filling the sky with a blinding light and exploding on contact.

"What! Why didn't I think of so?! Floating grenades! I so want those for my bombs!" Nora shouted with sudden realization.

"Well, pass me your hammer, and maybe Weiss and I can help. Free of charge!" Ruby asked.

Piccolo demonstrates his final Ultimate: Light Grenade. He puts his hands together in front of him as he charges a yellow energy sphere in their hands. Then, he brought his hands forward and fires the energy sphere, inflicting a massive amount of damage.

"Now I want a super bomb on my wish list!" Nora exclaimed.

"Well, let's say we all need heavy bullets on our weapons." Pyrrha said while the Ren calms the overhyped powerhouse.

* * *

Up next, the fighter's a huge and muscular bald man with his Saiyan armor and his mustache, growing to the sides of his mouth. He's powering up with rock floating in the air and a few sparks of lightning around him. With yellow aura, he gets into his battle stance with an evil grin. "It's about time I give you a proper greeting!" Annotation says: **"Nappa"**.

Yang ogled at the sight of the muscular Saiyan.

"Wait, is he good, or is he bad?" Ruby questioned.

"He's bad. Nappa was Vegeta's partner in combat. And remember, Vegeta was evil back then. Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Piccolo were killed by him." Blake answered Ruby.

Everyone was starting to hate this guy for killing Goku's friends.

"However, Goku beat him effortlessly and Vegeta finished him off, as Saiyans hate the weak."

They were starting to calm down, but hate the Saiyans (not the main Saiyans) for simply killing the weak, as huntresses and hunters were meant to protect the weak.

Nappa starts his first Ultimate: Giant Storm. Nappa rises his right hand with his index and middle fingers up, releasing an explosion from below the opponent.

"You know, he's impressive, making the ground explode by raising his fingers." Yang stated.

"That's simple: set a remote bomb underground, lure your enemy underneath it, and try copying Nappa." Blake deadpanned.

"I WANT REMOTE BOMBS!" Nora shouted, hurting the two animal-eared Faunus'.

"Maybe some sticky bombs? They stick to a surface and are triggered remotely…" Weiss asked.

"Eh, I guess that counts." Nora replied.

Nappa shows off his next Ultimate: Break Cannon. Nappa powers up and heavily swings at his opponent. He opens his mouth and charges an energy sphere. Then, he fires the energy sphere in the form of a beam at the opponent.

"Must he really fire it from his mouth, from all places?" Weiss gagged.

A Dramatic Finish starts. Yamcha is knocked back, and as he recovers, he sees a short green alien charging towards him. The said alien grabs hold of Yamcha and self-destructs, killing Yamcha and leaving him in a pose that is an infamous Internet meme.

"DRAMATIC FINISH! NAPPA WINS!" the announcer yelled.

Nappa put both his hands together, with an evil grin. "You pathetic little runt."

The room's temperature's starting to rise after that quote.

"Anger aside, what's that weird looking creature?" Yang asked Blake, calming down a little.

"Those are Saibamen. They are green, humanoid creatures that grow from a planted seed placed in the ground. Their strength depends on the soil's quality." Blake stated.

Another Dramatic Finish starts. This time, Yamcha knocks Nappa back. "Damn you!" A Saibamen lunges at Yamcha, only for him to blast it towards Nappa, leaving him in the 'Yamcha Death' pose.

"DRAMATIC FINISH! YAMCHA WINS!" the announcer shouted.

"Guess I showed you I'm not playing around! Didn't I?" Yamcha's still holding his pose.

Everyone had a sense of satisfaction when Yamcha beat Nappa.

"I agree Yamcha!" Ruby joined.

* * *

The next one didn't show one, but five feet together. "All together now! Ginyu Force!" All members of the Ginyu Force posed with explosions at the back, non-Michael Bay style. As the coloured smoke clears out, the camera third-person P.O.V. is shown an awkward mood after their group pose. "This. Is. Perfect!" Anno reads: **"Captain Ginyu"**.

Everyone was howling with laughter at the posing, the awkward mood and Ginyu's weak attempt to cover the awkwardness.

"Aww man, we so gotta try that next time!" Yang wiped a tear.

"I refuse to…" Blake, Weiss, Ren and Fox covered their foreheads, sighing.

Ginyu shows his trademark Ultimate: Body Change. He leaps up in the air slightly, and infused his left hand with dark aura. He then hugs himself. "CHANGE!" Ginyu fires an energy wave from his mouth into the opponent's mouth, swapping their bodies.

"Interesting, he can swap bodies, I wonder if we could." Jaune piped up.

"No thanks…" Weiss and Blake shivered, thinking of the horrible shenanigans Ruby and Yang are gonna pull if they swap bodies. (Try reading Tikoriko's short comic 'Switching Minds')

"Do you want me to take over? I think that you'll tire yourself if you continue reading. Besides, it looks like we're entering the 'Villains' section." Ren asked the kitty Faunus.

"Sure." Blake handed the encyclopedia to Ren.

"Alright, let's take a breather, anyone who wants to refill snacks or take a breather is free to do so." Coco proclaimed.

Ruby and Penny volunteered to refill the food, while the others took a bathroom break or discussed about the Dragon Ball universe.

* * *

"Hey, Penny," Ruby asked the ginger android, while grabbing some food. "I'm kind of envious you get to use Ki moves, and I feel that you're better than all of us."

"Do not fret, friend Ruby! You're actually better than me. Before, when I was created, I had to hide my origins because I was afraid people will treat me differently. But when I first met you, you still treat me as a friend, even after I revealed my origin. So, if I didn't meet you, I wouldn't have met a wonderful friend like you."

"Aww, thanks Penny, you remind me of a firefly."

"I do? How so?" Penny questioned.

"You light up my whole life." (Know where this is from?)

Penny blushed (she was upgraded to emote better) and returned with a big smile to Ruby. Ruby blushed a bit too.

As they return, everyone was seated and ready to continue.

"You two lovebirds sure love taking your time, don't ya?" Yang teased the now blushing Ruby.

"YANG! Stop it!" Ruby blushed furiously as others stared or smirked at the two.

"L-let's just continue, ok? I got us snacks!" Ruby handed out the food and drinks with her Semblance, trying to hide her blush before others could tease her more.

* * *

 **How do you guys like the little Nuts and Dolts I mixed in? But still, I'm terrible when it comes to romance. I feel that thanks to Piccolo's moves, I managed to get some bomb types for Nora. Also, I didn't include Ginyu's other Ultimate because it doesn't have any 'woah' felling to it. Wait until Persona 5 and we can see Ruby's mind explode with ideas. Mwehehehe~  
**


	6. Chapter 6 - DB FighterZ (Part 5)

**Sorry if I was late. Need a few medical checkups lately... Don't worry, I'm fine now, but it's kind of taxing with school work and activities. But I'll try my best to fill your expectations. And, I'm gonna stop a while after finishing this story, seeing my other stories were rarely updated.  
**

* * *

The next villain is shown as he steps forward with his three long-toed feet and swung his tail before revealing himself. "I made you a promise, remember? I said I'd make you wish for death. Hahahahahaha!" The villain powers up as he does the Frieza Stance. The annotation says: **"Frieza"**.

Everyone was scared as the stance he made resembles an evil emperor.

"Frieza is the emperor of Universe 7, who controlled his own imperial army and feared for his ruthlessness and power. Frieza relishes death, agony, and destruction, as he shows in his enjoyment of planet annihilation, as well as his maniacal glee when attempting to blow up planets. He is noted as being one of the most sadistic and megalomaniacal characters without any redeeming traits whatsoever in the series, and often tries to make his enemies suffer before he kills them." Ren stated.

"Screw scary, this guy's a total psychopathic maniac!" Jaune pointed out.

Ruby, Jaune, Ren and Nora can't help but shudder the feeling that they're gonna meet another villain with the same characteristics. (Hint: Scorpion tail)

Frieza starts his power-up: Golden Frieza. He crosses his arms and powers up until a flash of light enveloped the screen. From the flash, emerged a gold-plated Frieza.

Everyone went wide-eyed at Frieza's transformation.

"How much Lien do you think he's worth?" Weiss joked, eating her gummies.

"The encyclopedia here says Frieza weighs around 175 lbs. So, by calculation, he would be about 3.5 L (ien)."

"Yikes, wonder how much we could buy with that amount." Yang asked as she chowed on her smoked potato chips.

Almost everyone's now in their own rich fantasies~…Until Ren and Blake woke them up. "Are we gonna continue watching or fantasizing?"

"Whoops, sorry." Ruby said sheepishly while lightly knocking her head with a wink and her tongue out.

Golden Frieza used his first Ultimate: Death Ball. Frieza lights a spark of energy on his index finger. After a while, the spark grew to the size of a small moon and is thrown towards the target.

"Meh, I've seen better attacks." Yang deadpanned.

"One Death Ball is enough to destroy planets or as a last-ditch effort to kill an opponent." Ren countered.

"Meep, taking back my previous statement."

He then used his second Ultimate: Death by Nova Strike. (Yes, I suck in fusion move names) Frieza charges up, turns into his 100% Full Power form and surrounds his body in a sphere of energy. Then, charges at the opponent using the energy sphere as a shield, head-butting him and inflicting a massive amount of damage. While still downed, Frieza draws his right fist to his side and charges a purple energy sphere. Then, he brings his hand forward and fires an emanating purple energy wave at the airborne opponent.

"Did this guy have some steroids hidden in him?! He's beefed up!" Jaune exaggerated at the sudden muscle appearance. Yang felt a little saliva on her lips.

"100% Full Power is a transformation-like power-up that can be assumed by certain members of Frieza's race. It allows the user to draw out their maximum power and bulk out their muscles. Their defense and speed increase with this power-up as well. However, it requires a tremendous amount of energy to simply maintain the form and is only used as a last resort, such as Frieza's fight with Super Saiyan Goku." Ren explained.

"So, it's like Super Saiyan 3 Goku, with almost the same power-ups and drawbacks." Weiss noted.

* * *

This time's fighter is shown crossing his arms with an arrogant smirk. His face is completely white, he now has purple lines in both sides of his cheeks, and has a yellow line across his ears and chin. His eyes are pink, and his veins are purple. He gets into his fighting stance and powers up. He is shown with aura flaring up around him. "I was hoping for a diversion." Annotation says: **"Cell"**.

"Oh hey, it's that bastard green cockroach that destroyed nature loving android here." Yang sarcastically said with red eyes.

"Wait a minute, why does his power up stance remind me of Goku?" Ruby noticed.

"Because Cell is designed to possess all the abilities of the greatest fighters to have ever inhabited or visited Earth; the result was a "perfect warrior", possessing numerous favorable genetic traits and special abilities. Cell is composed of cells from Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Frieza, King Cold, who is Frieza's father, and possesses the information on Nappa, Raditz, Chiaotzu, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, and Future Trunks, therefore able to use their attacks, like Goku's Kamehameha and Vegeta's Big Bang Attack." Ren stated.

"So, this guy's a powerhouse full of skills. Kind of like my bunny Velvet's copy ability." Coco stated, while petting Velvet, making her blush.

Cell starts his Ultimate: Solar Kamehameha. Cell stores up an immense amount of energy as he prepares a Super Kamehameha. He then brings his hands forward and fires it.

"Copycat!" Ruby yelled.

"Yeah..." Blake agreed but then realized that Ruby somewhat made a cat joke then turns to her. "...Hey!"

"Sorry, wasn't trying to make a feline joke." Ruby quickly said with a sheepish smile.

"Aww, don't be in such a bad 'mewd', Blake." Yang joked, earning a chorus of groans and a tiny blush from the kitty girl.

"Actually, it was different. Cell himself claims that his Solar Kamehameha has enough power to wipe out the entirety of the Solar System." Ren stated.

"Oum, what's with these fighters and their 'planet-destroying' moves? It's like they can outmatch gods…" Jaune sighed.

* * *

The next fighter is a duo. A woman is walking with her back towards the camera. She's wearing a blue denim vest and skirt (with the Red Ribbon logo on the back of the vest) with dark blue tights, a brown belt, brown boots, and a black shirt that has white and black striped long sleeves. As she walked by, a man is seen beside her. He wears an orange bandanna around his neck, together with a short sleeve black shirt with the Red Ribbon Army's logo, and, underneath, he dons a long-sleeve white shirt. He wears a belt to hold up his blue jeans which have a tear just above the knee of the left leg. Just below the first belt he wears another belt with a gun holster and another pouch, and wears green socks and blue and white sneakers. "This could be fun." The man said. "Bring it on!" The woman declared. The anno reads out **"Android 17/18"**.

The boys blushed at 18, whereas the girls blushed at 17.

"Whoa, it's Penny's family!" Ruby exclaimed. Penny smiled at the thought she wasn't the only android.

"Well, they might fit as husband and wife…" Pyrrha said.

"…that can totally kick ass!" Nora exclaimed.

"I actually see them both as you guys." Blake pointed to the Rose-Xiao Long sisters.

"Aww, you're making us blush." Yang and Ruby blush, making a quick glance at each other, blushed harder.

"Actually, they're siblings," Ren stated, much to the shock of everyone. "Android 17 was originally a human named Lapis, whereas Android 18 was originally a human named Lazuli, 18 being the elder sister of 17. The twins were notorious delinquents, whom Dr. Gero, a.k.a. Android 20, would meet by chance while looking for fresh material for his experiments. He then kidnapped them and restructured them into Android 18 and Android 17."

Everyone was angry that Gero basically kidnapped two children just for his experiments. Team RWBY somehow got the feeling of Déjà vu about this Dr. Gero. (To know who, play RWBY: Grimm Eclipse)

"However, despite being referred to as androids or cyborgs and commonly regarded as such, both Android 17 and his sister are practically neither. Bulma stated while looking at 17's blueprint that he was human-based, but just about everything has been enhanced with bio-organic components. His only mechanical parts are the emergency deactivation controller and self-destruction device, which was removed thanks to Krillin."

"Lots of points comparing to Penny…" Ruby thought, glancing at the ginger android with a goofy smile and closed eyes plastered on her face. "But, she's lucky she's cute… Wai- Nonono! What on Remnant am I thinking?!" Blushing Ruby thought before shaking off her blush and thoughts and drinking a big gulp of strawberry soda, being noticed by her sister and the said android.

"Android 17 and 18 are the first two artificial humans designed by Dr. Gero to be a biologically modified human as well as being an infinite energy model. The nature and mechanisms of their infinite energy source has not been made clear. Since they are human-based, they can become stronger if they train. Though they do not need to eat, they do need to hydrate. Also, their artificial cells deteriorate slowly, so they age slowly too."

"I don't have to worry about my age! Once young for an android, forever young for an android!" Penny proudly trumpeted, gaining a few laughs and chuckles.

"Gero's experiments on them do not impede their ability to reproduce, as evidenced by them marrying and having children."

Everyone went wide-eyed with jaws dropped and was equally shocked, mostly Penny. Some who were drinking their drinks did a fountain-like spit take.

"You're…joking right?" Velvet asked.

Instead of saying anything, Ren showed the whole gang family pictures. One of them shows 17 is married and has a child, with two more children being adopted. (I can't describe them because they're not officially shown.)

If you listen closely, you can hear some of the girls' dreams being shattered.

But the other shocked them the most. The other picture shows Android 18 and Krillin married and have a three-year-old daughter named Marron.

"Wait, you're telling me that short monk got a beautiful android as his wife and a daughter to boot!?" Weiss yelled, hurting Blake and Velvet.

"Ow, Weiss, could you tone down a bit? You're hurting us both." Blake asked while petting teary-eyed Velvet covering her ears.

"Oh, sorry." Weiss apologized.

"Ironically, this is canon." Ren answered Ice Queen's question.

* * *

18 starts her first Ultimate: Energy Wave. She teleports above the enemy and charges a yellow energy sphere above her. Then, she fires the sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent.

"How does she know Vegeta's Big Bang Attack plus Final Flash?" Weiss questioned.

"Because both of them fought before. Back then, the androids were finding Goku to kill him, but the fighters got in their way. 17 fought the others while 18 fought Vegeta. He was clearly outclassed, as 18 broke both his arms effortlessly."

Everyone winced at that last statement, mostly Yang.

"And he was a Super Saiyan that time," as Ren showed a photo of 18 kicking Vegeta's left arm, causing it to bend.

Some of the members rushed to the toilet while other unconsciously rubbed their shoulders.

"Now this girl, she's on my hit list," Yang muttered.

17 and 18 start their combo Ultimate: Accel Dance. 17 and 18 barrage the opponent in sync and send the opponent flying with a synchronized kick. Both of them are standing opposite each other charging their energy waves, and as the opponent falls in between them, they launched their attacks, creating a massive explosion.

"That reminds me, it's been a while since we last used our team attacks." Ruby asked.

"Wait, you guys used team attacks?!" Jaune half-asked, half-shouted.

"We can vouch for that." Sun and Neptune raised their hands.

"Wait, where did you guys go? We haven't seen you after fighting the Paladin." Weiss and Yang asked.

"Ah, that? After seeing you guys fight, we hung around at 'A Simple Wok' for supper." Neptune answered.

"So, you just abandoned us?!" Yang ticked.

"Don't blame me! Monkey boy here pulled a 'They're probably fine' when I asked him!" Neptune defended.

"Sun, before we sleep, we'd like to have a word with you." All of RWBY shot dirty looks at him, with Sun facing away in guilt.

"Oh, boy. Monkey boy here's in trouble…" Neptune thought.

"Matters aside, next time we train, we'll polish our team attacks. You guys can join us too." Ruby offered the other teams.

"Sure, we'll join." Jaune and Coco answered.

"I would like to join too." Penny asked. "I'd like to know the aspects of 'team coordination'."

Agreeing their next training is team attacks, they continued the show.

* * *

 **Cell's other Ultimate, which is not shown, is the same reason like Adult Gohan's. An extra 3 parts plus bonus, we're finished. And I've heard of Fused Zamasu as DLC on the news, so that means there's gonna be a wave of DLC fighters for me. Thanks to a little help from my sis, I can preach a bit of romance. Of course, I'm planning a 'reading' story later on, just need some approval. And as always, reviews are welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7 - DB FighterZ (Part 6)

**Jesus Christ, not even two weeks and already Vegito Blue's revealed. A bit more and were finished with FighterZ. About pairings, I tell you who I ship later, because my shipping's are like a tornado. And I've changed the summary and rating. This is my new fanfic, so i jumped the gun and put it at a non-safe rating at the beginning. So, I changed it until we reach a point where the gory stuff begins and if we do, please notify me. Matters aside, let's continue the show.  
**

* * *

The fighter, from bird's-eye view, is seen kneeling down. He then slowly got up like a golem. He has icy blue eyes, a red/orange mohawk, and gold hoop earrings. His clothing consists of a dark undersuit, with a lime green vest, green boots, and green bracers. A small Red Ribbon Army logo is sewn to the left side of his vest. "It looks like I have to fight..." The anno reads **"Android 16"**.

"Whoa, he's as big as Junior- DAMMIT!" Yang said, hiding her blush from the others.

"Oho, had a little timeout with 'barman', did you?" Blake teased as revenge.

"Sh-shut up, Blake." Yang told the grinning cat girl. "You're lucky you're pretty."

"Despite his intimidating size, monotone dialogue, and seemingly dangerous appearance, Android 16 is calm, friendly, and embraces nature and humanity. He does not tolerate evil and described Cell as an existence whose purpose is to destroy life, especially nature and animals. He is also protective of whomever he considers his friends, and nature, as he tried to ask Android 17 or 18 to run and hide somewhere and not be found out by Cell." Ren said from the encyclopedia.

"So, he's a gentle giant like Yatsu." Coco stated. "Wonder what would happen if he saw that bastard Cardin bully Velvet."

16 demonstrated his first Ultimate: Hell Flash (I'm choosing Full Power Mode). He grabs his opponent and slams him on the ground. He then removes his hands, revealing two built-in cannons, and charges up energy before shouting "Hell Flash!" to release a powerful beam of energy so strong that not only it scorches the opponent, but part of the ground explodes with beams protruding from it.

"…Oookay then, that I can imagine to Cardin, but seriously, that's overkill." Velvet said.

"Ain't no kill better than overkill~" Yang said.

"Can you detach parts of your body Penny?" The little red hood asked.

"Well, so far, I can detach my limbs and head, but my father's planning to make my whole body detachable." Penny stated while pulling her leg (unintended pun).

Now Ruby's blushing when she thought of keeping Penny's waist with her.

16 then demonstrates his suicidal Ultimate: Suicide Bomb. He lunged forward and locked his opponent. With a yell, he exploded so powerful that an explosion dome was seen engulfing part of the planet.

Everyone was scared by the destructive force of his explosion.

"…Well, I guess he went out with a-" Before Yang could finish, she noticed the evil stares at her.

"Not. Another. Joke. Yang." Ruby said seriously.

* * *

The next fighter's a tad bit…weird? He hops on one feet twice before jumping and posing in mid-air. He has pink skin, an antenna on top of his head with three "steam holes" on each side. He is clothed in a purple cape, and a black vest with golden trims. He wears yellow gloves and boots with white baggy pants. He also wears a black belt with a golden belt buckle with a big 'M' sign. "Hm? Who are you?" The annotation reads: **"Majin Buu"**.

All of the watchers are showing confused reactions.

"I-I don't even…wha?" Weiss stammered at the pink fighter's appearance.

"Woohoo! A pink fighter!" Nora proudly proclaimed while glomping Ren.

"Although he is one of the most powerful entities in Dragon Ball universe, Buu is often playful and displays his childish personality, revealing he destroys things for fun simply from old instructions from his master, stopping once told what he was doing was wrong thanks to the Grand Supreme Kai's personality showing in him." Ren shoved Nora off.

Everyone was once again glad another villain turned to the side of good.

"Though he is playful and silly, his evil side is readily apparent, especially shown when his eyes widen, and steam shoots out of the holes on his body. His extreme anger issues show themselves often, when he is even slightly made fun of, or starts to lose in a battle."

"I sense a similarity…" Blake said as she looked at Yang, in which she countered with a 'why are you looking at me like that' face.

"He finds enjoyment in taking the lives of many and shows no remorse, though this is because he treats everything as a game due to his childlike innocence. In battle, he fights in a bullying manner, using his immense size to outflank his opponent."

"So, he's more of a funbag Cardin, not giving a care about other people like playing a game." Coco spat with a hint of hate.

Buu starts his first Ultimate: I Hate You. Majin Buu crosses his arms on his chest and charges a vibrating pink energy sphere around his body. Then Buu says, "Buu really really hate you!" and unleashes an explosion of pink energy across an incredibly wide range, destroying everything caught in its path.

"I wonder how many months of training is needed for me to do that." Yang wondered, seeing the range of that explosion.

Buu then stars his other Ultimate: Snack Now. Buu releases pink steam out of his holes and shoots a beam from his antenna towards the enemy, turning into a cookie version of themselves. As Buu eats and munches it, the opponent is sent out by a pink fog of steam.

"Did he just turn him into a cookie?!" Ruby shouted with a galaxy of stars.

"Yes, this technique is known as the Transfiguration Beam. This attack can actually change any object besides of chocolate or person into any type of object regardless of their strength."

"Whoa, that's amazing." Jaune thought.

"There are many variations to this attack, one being the Mend Beam, healing any flaws in their body."

"That beam is what we need now." Weiss thought of being the best healer with that technique.

"Aside from that, they're other version of his attacks, like the Chocolate Beam, Candy Beam, Cookie Beam…"

"I WANT THOSE!" Ruby basically needed those moves like an explorer wandering one week in the Vacuo desert finding water. She thought of having a sea full of infinite candy and cookies with the special moves.

"Right, we need to check on her to prevent her sugar rush…" Yang warned everyone.

"How bad was her sugar rush?" Weiss questioned.

"Last time she ate our whole Halloween stack of candies we hid, young Ruby nearly wrecked our house and part of Vale's districts with her semblance in just one sugar rush, with me and Dad holding her for a good two hours." Yang explained, feeling shaken and traumatized.

"Amen to that." Blake said as she hugged Yang, who's trembling like a little kitten, nearly giving Blake a nosebleed. "Why is she so cute?" She secretly thought.

* * *

The next fighter's…same but different? He's…sleeping. Opening his eyes, he let out a sinister cackle as he powers up. "Kee hee!" The annotation says: **"Kid Buu"**.

"Is that…Majin Buu? How did he become so small?" Velvet pointed out.

"Kid Buu is Majin Buu's original form. Unlike his other forms, this form of Buu's thought process is seen to be irrational and spontaneous, even destroying his own body to destroy the Earth. Although he appears smaller than any other form, he is more dangerous than any other forms of Buu due to his full relentless evil and unpredictability. He is also completely free of restraint and has no trace of sanity and, because of this, is extremely volatile. He retains his childish personality, becoming amused and laughing hysterically at his own destruction of entire worlds. "

"Yikes, this guy's crazier than Frieza!" Jaune said in a shocking tone.

Kid Buu unleashed his first Ultimate: Human Extinction Attack. Kid Buu raises his hand up in the air and charges a pink aura around his body. Then, he fires a massive barrage of pink energy waves up into the air to rain down on the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage.

Ruby and Weiss flashed in their minds.

"Ruby/Weiss, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Both said in unison and started cackling like a witch.

"Something tells me that there's gonna be a bad feeling about this…" Blake, Ren, Sun, Neptune and Fox thought.

Kid Buu then unleashed his second Ultimate: Planet Crushing Flash. First, Kid Buu beats his chest like a gorilla and he dashed forward towards his opponent at tremendous speed. As he flies towards his target, his aura shines a bright pink and white. After that, he stuns his opponent with a roar, raises one hand in the air and gathers his energy in the form of a giant, bright-pink energy sphere. Once it is ready, he launches the energy sphere at the opponent.

"What a combo! We're gonna need follow-up attacks for our next session." Yang asked.

"We need stun moves too. I mean, Yang can shoot flare in their faces to stun them." Ruby pointed out, making Yang think why didn't she thought of so.

A Dramatic Finish starts. As SS Goku launches Kid Buu forward, he teleported in the air, turning back to his original form. "Now! Everyone! I need you all to lend me your energy!" As Kid Buu recovers, he sees Goku gathering energy into a massive big blue and white ball of doom: the Super Spirit Bomb. "Why don't you take this!" Goku hurls the Spirit Bomb at Buu, who catches it in his hands and struggles to push back against it. Goku turns back into a Super Saiyan. "...You're really good... See ya!" With a smile on his face, Goku detonates the Spirit Bomb, obliterating Buu completely.

"DRAMATIC FINISH! GOKU WINS!" the announcer announced.

Goku turns back into his original form again and takes a breather. "I hope you're reborn as someone good this time." As he looked at remnants of his Spirit Bomb float to the sky.

* * *

"So awesome…" Everyone thought together.

"What was that giant ball of doom?! That thing completely destroyed Buu!" Jaune and Sun yelled.

Blake and Velvet were soothing their ears while shooting dirty looks at them. Ruby and Coco comforted Velvet, whereas Yang and Sun comforted Blake, making both Faunus enjoy and blush with the cutest faces.

"That was a Spirit Bomb. Users of the Spirit Bomb gather huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms and inanimate objects to conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. Energy takes the visual form of sparkling, glittering wisps when adding to the mass that are usually blue and/or white in color. The creation of the attack promotes a calm breeze away from the bomb, which turns into a strong continuous gale and expels colorful bands." Ren explained.

"So, the Spirit Bomb's strength depends on the support of all life forms…neat." Weiss wondered.

That gave all members inspiration and motivation to train harder and improve their resolve.

"We should train harder, I mean, even if Goku's powerful and all, he's still a mortal." Blake said.

"Of course. And even if he does get defeated, he improves with every fight. That is what Goku is all about. He thrives on becoming stronger and bursting limits and has overcome every obstacle in his way. Goku has never been invincible; he has very clear limits and must overcome those limits to solve the problems at hand." Ren read from the encyclopedia.

Everyone smiled and highly admired Goku's willpower to overcome his blocks. They wish that one day, they become the perfect Huntsmen that brings hope to Remnant's citizens. They all knew they have many challenges facing them. Cinder, Neo, Salem, the White Fang… but that doesn't stop them from doing their jobs as Huntsmen.

Blake still wishes that Adam and the White Fang would return to their peaceful ways of protesting instead of useless bloodshed. She and Sun wished to let the people know that humans and Faunus deserve the right to live with each other. But she's not fighting the battle like her old self: alone. Instead, she has great friends she knew to back her up.

Weiss struggles to uphold her lineage to the SDC while doing her job as a Huntress. Till now, she, not now and not ever, regret her decision of being one. Why? Because to her, it was the right thing to do, even if her father objects her choice. And she hoped that someday, while exceling as a Huntress, she will make her company better in a great margin, that even her father would be impressed.

Filled with new dreams and hopes for themselves, they continued watching, hoping for more honorable fighters to learn from.

* * *

 **Here I decided to add something different. I added a resolve that inspires all members to fight for good. I mean, what's the point of the fanfic if it's just weapons and skills. I will show other videos hat show others who faced situations that the whole RWBY cast never experienced before. I have to give** **the cast an inspiration and an improvement to their resolve. I mean, even with new weapons and skills,** **it's useless if they don't have the resolve to use them and the motivation to keep them going. I thank Derrick for opening my eyes to this idea of his. And as always, reviews are welcome.  
**


	8. Chapter 8 - DB FighterZ (Part 7)

**Well, just one or two more to wrap up the story! Sorry if I'm late, but if you want to know, check the next note.**

* * *

As the nineteenth fighter appears, a flash from the sky appears before a beam hit the ground, revealing the 'fighter'. He's a tall, thin humanoid with pale blue skin, white hair, violet eyes and rather effeminate features. He owns a long sceptre with a gem that floats above it, and is usually seen holding it in his right hand. Around his neck is a large light blue ring. He wears a maroon robe, a black cuirass with white and orange diamond decorations, and a blue sash. He also wears black high-heeled shoes with white spats. But beside him came the real fighter, yawning out of boredom. He looks like a purple anthropomorphic cat with golden yellow eyes and large pointed ears. His form is hairless and while overall defined in built, he is very thin and bony. He is of a similar height to Goku, being slightly shorter, but his ears make him appear taller. He dons black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with the same white and orange diamond decorations. "Now then... Well then, whenever you're ready." The annotation reads out: **"Beerus/Whis"**.

Everyone was surprised to see a 'Faunus' fighting.

"I'd never expect to see one of my kind fighting…" Blake and muttered in shock.

"Well, technically, he has animal ears and tail, but why are they huge?" Weiss asked.

"It's because he's a Vacutlesian Rex, a crossbreed." Blake answered. "I met a former one with the same characteristics, back when I was a member of the White Fang. His name was Kallibunker, and his father, Poldhu, who's an Atlesian Rex, married his mother, Lamorna Cove, which is a Vacuonian, another species of cat Faunus."

"So, by marrying different species, you get different species. Interesting…" Ruby thought.

"Well, Blake is technically right. But he's not a Faunus." Ren told the group. "Beerus is a purple anthropomorphic cat. He's lazy and playful like most cats."

"Well, not like one kitty I know~" Yang said as she put her arm over Blake, causing her to blush.

"His similarities to cat-like behaviour also display in his love for long sleep sessions and how he grooms himself."

Blake could only agree on the other part, seeing she cleans herself up after each sleep. But she doesn't sleep that long.

"Beerus is always in a bad mood when he wakes up from his deep slumber, but becomes less grumpy the more awake he is."

"Similar to many cats, he likes to display dominance, and will claim whatever he desires to have without much consideration for how it will affect others. He is also a gourmet, and his planet is stocked with fish and other sorts of food."

Blake could only face palm at the last part, considering she's like Beerus because of her hidden stash of canned salmon and tuna hidden in her closet.

"What about the other guy?" Yatsu asked.

"Whis is Beerus' martial arts teacher. He has a calm, aloof, peaceful personality, but is absent-minded and somewhat effeminate nature at time. Very eccentric, his priorities can often seem exceedingly trivial."

"So, he's a happy go lucky type, who would've thought." Jaune said, looking at the android-reaper duo. When both of them noticed Jaune, they see each other and blushed.

"Much like Beerus, he has an obsession with food, getting overly excited and somewhat undignified at new cuisines and can be easily persuaded using delicacies."

"So he gets excited over new food…he reminds me of you Nora." Ren said halfway.

"Aww shucks, Ren. Don't be such a tease." Nora countered with a blush.

"Wait, how strong is this Beerus and Whis guy?" Pyrrha asked.

"Beerus is the God of Destruction, so his power is strong enough to destroy planets and its inhabitants, but he is strong enough to destroy entire solar systems with ease as said by his angel attendant, Whis when describing Beerus' might when angered."

Everyone's eyes widened while they're jaws dropped. As usual, the scarlet spartan broke the five-minute silence.

"…I…don't know what to say anymore…"

* * *

While team JNPR, CFVY and SN were in utter shock, Ruby was shaking in excitement since she's watching a GOD fighting. Yang is also highly excited. Blake and Weiss are also interested. Penny entered her analysis mode.

"...Seriously, you guys are weird." Coco told the exicted team.

"At a greatly suppressed level of power, Beerus completely dominates Super Saiyan 3 Goku in battle, rendering him unconscious with just a light chop to the neck and barely breathing. Afterwards, Goku mentions that not even a Fusion of himself and Vegeta would be enough to take down Beerus. With only a tiny percentage of his true power, Beerus effortlessly defeats Majin Buu, Android 18, Tien Shinhan, Piccolo, Potential Unleashed Gohan and Super Saiyan Gotenks. Even with a massive power boost, Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta's assault barely fazed Beerus, who swiftly defeated Vegeta with a simple forehead poke."

Now everyone was really, really shocked.

"He took on a buffet of fighters, and all it took was one move to defeat them?! This guy's ridiculously overpowered!" Jaune yelled in utter shock.

"As powerful and feared as Beerus has become in his eons as a deity, his power is not truly supreme, as he openly states that Whis is superior in power."

"So, Whis is stronger than Beerus?!" Coco exclaimed.

"Yes. His might was shown to be great enough to easily knock out Beerus in an unrestrained rampage with a single chop to the neck. Whis' speed was shown to be so intense that he is capable of reacting and fighting faster than his opponents synapses could reach their brain, thus, instructing the rest of the body to react to his movements."

"Humph, wish I had that speed…" Ruby pouted with a hint of envy.

* * *

Beerus demonstrates his first Ultimate: Beerus Ball. Beerus creates a small orb between his hands and as he raises it above his head, it becomes an energy sphere as big as a large meteor. He launches the sphere as the opponent struggles to repel it. Beerus then holds out the index finger of his left hand and then fires a yellow energy wave from his fingertip towards the sphere, detonating it.

"Is that Goku's Spirit Bomb?" Weiss asked.

"Well, close. That is the Sphere of Destruction, and one is enough to destroy a planet."

"Lesson learnt: gods really mustn't be taken lightly…" Jaune thought.

Beerus then starts his other Ultimate: Judgement. "Now then..." Beerus grabs his opponent, surrounding himself in a purple aura. "Looks like I got a little carried away." He extends one of his hands and the screen fades to black. "Destruction!" Purple mist gathers around the opponent as it explodes, scattering purple shards as the opponent has disappeared.

"Wait, where did he go?" Ruby asked.

"He's been eradicated. No, not dead or disappeared like magic, he's been removed from existence." Ren answered.

Everyone dropped their snacks and they were lucky they're packaged.

A Dramatic Finish plays out. Beerus sends SS Goku flying into a crater on the Moon. Goku returns back to his original form as he's blacked out. "Very impressive... I might even say you're a rare genius." Beerus creates a massive Sphere of Destruction and throws it at Goku. The ground beneath Goku crumbles, sending the still unconscious Goku and the sphere towards Earth. Then, Piccolo Trunks, Gohan, Tien, Krillin, Goten, Vegeta and Yamcha suddenly appeared and shouted Goku's name. Goku then regains consciousness and turns into an unknown form to the cast, allowing him to destroy Beerus' Sphere of Destruction safely away from his home planet. With a small laugh, he faints and falls back to Earth, only for a pleasantly smiling Beerus to catch him. "...Hmph. What a fascinating fellow..."

"DRAMATIC FINISH! BEERUS WINS!" the announcer yelled.

Everyone was agape by Goku's strength.

"So awesome…" Ruby, Weiss, Nora and Velvet cooed with twinkles in their eyes.

"Heh, that's why you don't underestimate the power of bonds! Everyone's a family, that's why I love all of you." Yang, Coco and Jaune proudly trumpeted while hugging their teams respectively.

Team RWBY, Pyrrha and Velvet heavily blushed from the sudden group hug.

* * *

The upcoming fighter takes a few steps as the ground below him cracks like glass. Then, with a sudden flash, he reappears. He is a tall, muscular humanoid with purple skin, flattened ears, a bald head, and red eyes. He wears a long, turtleneck, dark purple, blue, and grey coat. He wears a dark cyan undershirt, dark purple elbow and knee pads, and dark purple wrist guards. He has a dark cyan belt with a yellow buckle. His pants are dark cyan and he wears a pair of dark purple boots with black toe-and-heel armour. "I have never let a job go unfinished." The anno says: **"Hit"**.

"Whoa, he's really fast!" Ruby was now overwhelmed by another speedster.

"Technically, he's not fast." Ren stated.

"Huh?" Ruby was confused by his answer.

"Hit is a legendary assassin, stoic and composed, constantly appearing emotionless and indifferent to most events."

"Ooh, looks like you have some competition here Blakey~" Yang joked.

"While an assassin, Hit is shown to be very trustworthy and honourable, as he will reveal himself to the target, as he does not believe in striking from behind, and explaining why he is present. Against one he is not required to kill, he will show mercy, offering his opponents a chance to surrender, and uses no more strength than absolutely necessary. While solemn in attitude, Hit believes in being fair, showing his respect by action."

Now, Blake is blushing and swooning as what Ren stated reminded her of the protagonist of the Ninjas of Love, where the MC, Yasashī Tamashī, was a ninja who cares a lot about his code of honour and mercy.

"A warrior at heart, Hit is shown to enjoy a true challenge, smiling from facing Goku's own competitive nature and sportsmanship, developing respect to him as the first person to make him fight seriously. Even more, he showed said respect as he gave Goku his approval with a friendly fist bump."

That made Blake blush harder. And Yang got a grin so big it split her face.

"Unlike most fighters who can manipulate their Ki, Hit does not appear to use energy blasts often. Instead, he relies on close-range combat."

"Now that's my kind of guy!" Yang fist pumped as she prefers close combats.

"To answer Ruby's question, Hit's signature ability is Time Skip, a technique where the user skips time for a tenth of a second, and in that limited time, they are able to move freely."

"Whoa, a fighter with time acceleration abilities!" Ruby now wished for time-based Semblances.

"Eventually, as Hit continued to improve his performance, he was able to refine his Time-Skip to rather than jump ahead momentarily in time, completely freeze the progression of time around him, enabling him to dodge virtually any attack."

"Well, it's true when they say training breaks limits." Pyrrha said.

* * *

Hit begins his first Ultimate: Realized Death Blow. Hit uses his Time-Skip to dash straight through his opponent with a powerful punch. Then, he delivers a soft but incredibly strong blow to the opponent's back from a distance, inflicting a huge amount of damage.

"This guy's…I want him as a teacher…" Yang commented seeing how hard Hit punched from a distance.

"Sis, you do realize he's an assassin?" Ruby deadpanned.

"What's wrong with dreaming Rubes?" Yang countered with a chuckle and a slight blush.

Hit then shows his second Ultimate: I Keep Improving. Hit shows his stance then lunges toward his opponent at an extremely fast speed. He will employ his Time-Skip to rapidly attack his opponents' vitals from many different angles, effectively making this technique a vastly improved version of Molotov. As the Time-Skip ends, the combined force of the blows will knock the opponent away as he muses to himself about his continued improvement.

"Ok, screw teaching, I want him as my fiancé." Yang now drooled over Hit's move.

"Sis, assassin. Remember?" Ruby reminded Yang.

* * *

The next fighter makes his appearance as a green tornado with lightning bolts around it. In the midst of the tornado, a silhouette with red eyes like a demon appeared, scaring most of the cast. As the tornado dissipates, the fighter's revealed to be…Goku?! With an evil smirk, he powers up into a pink colored Super Saiyan. "Well? What do you think of this color? Is it not beautiful?" The annotation shows: **"Goku Black"**.

Everyone was shocked to see Goku again with a new form.

"Is that Goku?! But why is his giving off an evil aura?" Weiss said, still afraid.

"Because that's not Goku. That's just his body being switched with Zamasu, an apprentice of a god. He long harbored an utter hatred for mortals, perceiving them as a blasphemy. Giving in to his desires, Zamasu mercilessly killed his mentor. Despite his cruel actions, even to his own kind, Zamasu feels perfectly vindicated, truly seeing no evil in his actions, thinking mortals are a corruption of existence as a whole that prevents the world from becoming a true paradise. After sparring with Goku, infatuated with the Saiyan's strength, he used the Super Dragon Balls to steal his body. Upon his wish being granted he decided to erase all personal ties to Goku's past by killing Goku, his family and friends." Ren explained.

Everyone was really really furious. Not only the apprentice slayed Goku and all his ties, he even wants to rid all of humanity, thinking of them as nothing but trash and a plague.

They then heard sobbing. They looked at a corner and saw Blake in a fetal position. Everyone immediately calmed her down, mostly Yang.

"Are you ok Blake? What happened?" Yang asked.

"It's…*sniff*…it's nothing..." Blake tried to cover up, but failed.

"Blake, please, tell us. What's good in trusting our team if you mask your problems?" Yang told the still sobbing kitty.

"You're a member of team RWBY Blake, we carry heavier burdens than you do... and yet we won't give up if a member's having problems, so please Blake…tell us." Ruby pleaded.

"…Fine, it's just that…hearing Ren's statement of Black reminded me of Adam…I first thought Adam was the embodiment of 'justice', but over time, I realized... he won't accept equality…only suffering for what he feels the world did to him…he's willing to cut down any opposition towards his twisted ideas of justice being dispensed upon humanity…"

Weiss also can't help but feel bad as back then she berated the White Fang in front of Blake, without knowing she was a former member. Thinking back, she really wish to beat herself up for spouting harsh words on her.

"Description keyed in. Subject Adam Taurus will be affiliated as suspect in White Fang activities." Penny keyed in Blake description.

After 10 minutes of stabilizing her emotions, they played the video.

* * *

Black shows an Ultimate Neptune's interested in: God Slicer Dance. Goku Black creates a blade slightly shaped like a guandao and rushes toward the opponent. He then dances sending arrow-like projectiles that pierce through the body of the opponent. Then he performs another dance before a sudden and huge explosion occurs.

"Evilness aside, he's really good with that blade." Neptune awed at the blade, wanting to ask Ruby and Weiss afterwards.

Black then used his second Ultimate: Holy Light Grenade. Goku Black and Future Zamasu both charge their Black Power Balls, combining to a bright purple energy sphere. Once launched, the Holy Light Grenade exploded on impact.

"That bastard's Zamasu? But Black's basically Zamasu…" Jaune questioned.

"Because Black's the original while the other's a future counterpart. Time travel, remember?" Ren explained.

"Oh, makes sense." The blonde knight replied.

Black unleashes his third Ultimate that made Ruby go gaga: The Work of a God. Black pierced his aura blade through his hand, making an aura scythe. Opening the rift with the Scythe, he let his opponent get attacked by at least four of his clones. Expertly twirling the scythe, he slashed at the opponent.

Ruby was foaming at her mouth.

"OHMYOUM!DIDYOUGUYSSEETHEWAYHETWIRLEDTHESCYTHEHE'SBASICALLYAPROANDTHOSECOMBOATTACKS-" before the red hooded reaper entered a speaking frenzy, Snow Angel shoved a cookie in her mouth, in which she stopped to munch on it.

"Better?" Weiss asked.

"Bhetta." Ruby answered while still chewing the cookie, making Weiss blush a bit.

"Aside from the fact he's a bad guy, I admit that he's really good with it." Ruby complimented after eating.

"But I gotta ask, why is he pink instead?" Nora asked.

"This is another version of the Super Saiyan. Black himself said the form's named Super Saiyan Rosé."

"Rosé? But aren't roses mostly red?" Ruby asked.

"Not that kind of 'rose', kiddo." Answered a drunk and raspy tone.

* * *

Everyone looked around in shock hearing that voice. Then, a crow, which was perched on a window suddenly transformed into a shaggy man in his early 40s. He had graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Ruby basically rushed towards the man and hugged him, revealing his name.

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby hangs on Qrow's outstretched arm. "It's so good to see you again! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?"

"Hehehe… Nope." They share a grin as he pats his niece's head.

"How long were you here anyway?" Yang asked.

"Eh, a while before Rubes here started her speaking frenzy." When Weiss heard this, she immediately faced away, hoping that he didn't see her face that time.

"Oh right! Everyone, meet my uncle Qrow." Ruby gestured to the drunkard. "Uncle Qrow, meet Team JNPR," the team waved and said their hellos. "Team CFVY," team CFVY did the same. "Sun and Neptune and Penny." The two boys followed along while Penny greeted him.

"Salutations Mr. Branwen!" the said android greeted with a cherry tone and smile.

"Yeah yeah Geppetto girl, look, that 'Rosé' Jade Dragon here meant a type of Atlas wine that incorporates some of the color from the grape skins, but not enough to qualify it as a red wine." Qrow explained, much to the shock of his nieces.

"I know my wine basics kids. Beside, that wine name reminded me of our graduation drink."

"Wait, you guys drank alcohol before graduating?" Yang asked her uncle.

"Yeah, both your mom's drank small sips, while Taiyang and I basically got wasted, and that's how he got two daughters, and a reason to lose a drinking buddy."

Most of the team giggled while some can't help but feel sorry for Taiyang.

"Anyhow, I was just passing by till I see all of you watch something interesting. But I gotta leave ya to your bonding time. Maybe I'll bring Snow Queen next time. Cya." Qrow transformed into a crow and flew off.

"Hmm, maybe I should invite some people here next time." Ruby wondered loudly.

"I'm sure Winter wouldn't mind." Weiss asked, thinking of her sister in Atlas.

"Maybe Papa and Mama wouldn't mind…" Blake thought of her parents in Menagerie.

"Is it okay if I brought my seven sisters? On second thought, maybe not…" Jaune piped up.

"I might ask permission to bring Master Ironwood next time." Penny said.

* * *

In an Atlas training camp, a certain Specialist and general sneezed.

"Something wrong, Specialist Schnee? General Ironwood?" one lieutenant asked.

"No, it's nothing. Back to our discussion, everyone." The specialist declared.

At Kuo Kuana, in a family house, a chieftain sneezed.

"Anything happening in your mind, hubby?" a cat Faunus asked.

"Nah, its ok, sweetie." The chief answered her wife. "Someone must be talking about me…Rumors, possibly…" he then wondered.

* * *

 **Just a bit longer, and I can't wait for Persona 5! You may notice some weird names, but I'll explain. Fancy places like Britain and France are labeled as Atlas, sandy places like Egypt, savannahs like Africa, some places in Central Asia like Iraq or Iran as Vacuo, eastern places like Japan and China as Anima, some of Europe and North America as Vale, part of Australia and South America as Sanus, and snowy places like Russia as Solitas.** **Yasashī Tamashī is a fan character which translates to 'Gentle Soul'. Maybe in the future, I'll add more reactors, but that's up for you guys to decide if I should include them. Reviews are mostly welcome.  
**


	9. Chapter 9 - DB FighterZ (Part 8)

**After weeks of relaxing, I can safely say that I'm back! Phew, holidays were quite the turmoil, no? Anyways, I shall give my explanation below.**

* * *

Back to the cast, they continued to watch the last 3 (non-DLC) fighters.

The other fighter shows a scientist with glasses and long bushy auburn hair. She has a gold ring on her left middle finger, and black nails. She wears a pair of hoop earrings, a sleeveless, blue and red short dress with black stockings, black arm sleeves, and blue and red heel boots. Her eyes are similar to Android 18. As she eats a pink macaroon in one bite, she lies down, facing the opponent. "Don't bother me, and don't get in my way!" As she gets into her position, her skin turns pink, hair turns into a much paler palette of pink, and her ears pointed and gains a tail. Her attire changes to a black tube top, keeping the black arm sleeves, and also gaining white baggy pants. Anno writes: **"Android 21"**.

"Wait, android? But she's clearly a Majin…" Weiss questioned at the android/majin.

"She's an android, her appearance in her true form is the result of her having all of the traits of the Z Fighters, Frieza, Cell and Majin Buu rolled into one." Ren said

"Didn't we hear something similar? Oh wait…Cell…" Pyrrha said before realising.

"Like Majin Buu, she also prefers sweets and confectioneries, her favourite being macaroons."

"Maybe if we meet her, we could be sweet buddies?" Ruby nudged Nora.

"Yang, before you want to hit on her, I suggest you don't unless you want to get arrested." Ren warned the grinning blonde staring at the majin.

"But why? She's '21'! Amirite?" Yang joked, making the whole cast groan.

"Jokes aside, it's reveals in a private talk that while she may have the appearance of an adult, she is actually less than ten years old, and regrets not having an adolescence, finding it awkward when small children call her "ma'am"."

Yang and the others went silent for a few seconds.

"Before anyone asks, I'm still fine with her. Just need to pick the flower the moment they bloom." Yang quickly countered. "Why is this game trying to label me as a pedo? As if Gotenks was worse…" she thought silently.

"So, 21 is like an adult Ruby, but with her still childish mind." Weiss said, earning a punch and a pout from the cutely fuming Ruby.

* * *

21 starts her first Ultimate: Sweet Tooth. Android 21 turns the opponent into a dessert and then eats the opponent completely in the sexiest way, regaining some health.

Most of the guys cross their legs really tight to prevent others seeing their 'tent' and the girls hid their lower areas with both hands to prevent any 'leaks'.

"Oh yeah, how do those sweets taste?" Ruby and Nora asked.

"According to Android 21, the taste of the confections created via this technique depend on certain factors such as the person's power and the nature of the person in question which 21 attributes to the growth process she used to mass produce large numbers of mature clones of the Z Fighters and the villains as well as their artificial nature." Ren stated.

"So, the stronger or mature the fighter, the better the taste?" Velvet said.

"Something like that, when 21 ate Frieza, she said it's so fresh and flavourful that she gave it an 80."

"Wonder how we taste then," Coco wondered.

21 does her next Ultimate: Excellent Photon Full Course. 21 envelops in a dark and crimson red aura and produces a beam attack that explodes as it hits along the ground. She then flies into the opponent, hitting them with a flurry of dash attacks, before striking them to the ground and fires a Ki blast from on top of them.

"Yikes, overkill much?" Yatsu said.

"Like I said, ain't no kill better than overkill~" Yang sang.

* * *

The next fighter is shown to be Goku again, but the cast were relieved that it's not Black. As he powers up, everyone expected his Super Saiyan form, but instead of gold hair, the hair and irises are now cyanish in colour, paired with a vibrant, fiery, electric cyan blue aura. "Let's both do our best!" The annotation says: **"Goku (Super Saiyan Blue)"**

Everyone was amazed by the colour change.

"Neptune, are you sure you're not related to me?" Sun jokingly asked the sea boy.

"Just because he has my hair colour, that doesn't mean he's like me!" Neptune answered with annoyance.

"Ren, can you fill us in on Goku's new form?" Yang asked.

"Sure, that's Super Saiyan Blue, shortened from Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. It's a form that combines the power of Super Saiyan God with the first Super Saiyan form." Ren told the group.

"Wait, Goku's a god now?! How much is he gonna impress us?" Jaune was shocked at the word 'god'.

"No, they have the Ki of god but they are not gods unless they choose to become one. Goku is a God among Saiyans. He isn't a God in conventional way, just super powerful, that is all - it is just a title." Ren calmed the knight.

"This form can be accessed by absorbing the powers of a god, activating them and then transforming into a Super Saiyan, or through vigorous Ki control training with a deity with godly Ki and then obtaining that Godly Ki for oneself."

"But how did they get god Ki?" Pyrrha questioned.

"A ritual is needed in order to achieve the Super Saiyan God transformation. It requires five righteous Saiyans to perform and a sixth Saiyan to channel the ritual and Ki into. The selected Saiyan to ascend will have the two Saiyans next to the target place their palms on the user's back, while the user faces away from the group. Next, instead of concentrating their Ki into the body, they must pour their heart into them. Blue aura appears around the group, shrouding each individual in the ritual. At this point, the user begins to experience a significant amount of pain. A blue aura starts to appear from one of the Saiyans, eventually transferring it into the Saiyan who is about to become god through the other five Saiyans. The user rises up and becomes a pinkish-red silhouette of themselves. Next, the user becomes a shadowy figure, before emitting a huge light and appearing again in their natural form. The end result is the user's ascension into the Super Saiyan God form." Ren flipped two pages of the encyclopedia and showed them a slightly pink-skinned and magenta red-haired Goku. His eyes become more detailed and the irises become red. His overall body structure appears to become younger and thinner in frame and build. His aura resembles a raging fire.

"Someone get me some water, because he's only FI-RE, baby!" Yang's nose bled as she swooned over his aura as it resembles the moment she activates her Semblance or the time she got angry (when some Ursai during initiation ripped of one strand of her hair).

Goku shows his epic Ultimate: Evolved x10 Kaio-ken Kamehameha. Goku unleashes his Kaio-ken, which gave him a reddish-pink aura over his cyan blue aura and attack rushed the opponent. Sending his opponent flying, he fires his x10 Kaio-ken Kamehameha and dives into it. He then punched through his opponent, resulting an explosion.

Speechless, everyone was amazed, but mostly Yang.

"Kaio-What?" Yang said, not realizing the TFS joke she made.

"Kaio-ken. It is a technique that multiplies the user's Ki for a "heart beat" - thus increasing their power and speed and enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. However, the downside of the Kaio-ken is that it takes a heavy toll on the user's body, making them more vulnerable to enemy attacks. While in the state, the user's aura color becomes crimson. The technique requires the use of Ki control to handle it properly." Ren told the blonde buxom.

"So, it's like a Super Saiyan, but not a real Super Saiyan…Argh, it's so confusing!" Ruby clutched her head.

"Not really, the Kaio-ken's weakness is that its surge in power is rather brief compared to the Super Saiyan mode that makes its power up permanent, and it thrashes your body afterward. It puts a much greater strain on the body than any Super Saiyan forms do, except Super Saiyan 3. When Goku first learnt Kaio-ken, x4 is enough to leave Goku in agony."

"Ouch, really hope my Semblance doesn't do that." Yang hoped.

"Only if you don't go overboard…" Blake told the brawler.

* * *

The following fighter is shown to the cast as Vegeta. Similar to Goku Blue, he powers up, and turned cyanish blue. "You'll find I'm not as naive as Kakarot..." Anno says: **"Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue)"**.

"Why am I not surprised?" Weiss deadpanned.

"If Goku can, Vegeta can too. Speaking of which, does he have a Saiyan God form?" Blake asked Ren.

"Of course, but it's only available in the manga." Ren showed them a Super Saiyan God Vegeta, but instead of magenta red, he possesses crimson red hair.

"Damn, now I have to choose between Goku and Vegeta…" Yang thought in her mind. "Wait, isn't it better if I take both?"

Vegeta demonstrates his first Ultimate: Galick Niagara Pummeling Gun. Charging up with a blue aura, he sends his opponent flying with a kick, he teleports above his opponent and mercilessly pummels the opponent to the ground and ended it with a Galick Gun.

"I'm so gonna try that move next time." Yang said.

"Didn't I remind you, Yang? It's dangerous and impractical if we spam use our Aura as offense." Blake reminded.

"Not the beam attack, the pummeling, silly cat." Yang chuckled while Blake blushed in embarrassment.

Vegeta shows an improved Ultimate: Final Flash Attack. After unleashing a seemingly regular Final Flash, Vegeta reels back and gathers energy into one giant punch before propelling the energy forward in one immense concussive blast and sending the opponent flying.

"Ok, if possible, I want both of them as husbands." Yang muttered silently.

The screen went black, signaling the end of the move showcase.

* * *

"Well, I guess that's all of them. What do you all think?" Ruby asked.

"It was good, most of them seems powerful and we could learn a thing or two…" Fox replied.

"But I have something to say! Which is your favorite character? Reason too." Yang asked the whole group.

"My favorite guys are Majin Buu and 21! I hope when we meet we can be sweet buddies…" Ruby thought of her and them hanging around at a sweets festival.

"Mine is the mature Gohan, o-only because he's an intellectual!" Weiss stuttered with her false excuse, the real one being that Adult Gohan was handsome and serious looking, but wouldn't dare to admit it.

"H-Hit's my favorite…" Blake admitted silently, with Yang taking her chance.

"Oh really? You like him because you have a crush on him?" Yang poked at Blake, making her blush in annoyance.

"NO! I Don't! He's just admirable and he even shows mercy and honors his opponents even if he's an assassin! There's a difference!" She retorted in denial.

"You love Hit man!" Yang hollered, while others groaned again at her pun.

Otherwise, everyone giggled and snickered while Blake turned even redder.

"I noticed the way you stare at him while turning red. Don't deny it." Yang continued.

Blake tried to make another denial but she knows she's cornered and there's no way out of this. "Why does Yang have to be so annoying?" She thought.

"And are you sure it's not because of this?" Yang slowly pulled out a book that made Blake blanch in horror.

"When you were out training, I stumbled upon your… 'literature' under your pillow when I slept on your bed and read it and I can see why you love him so much." She teased even more.

Blake was about to pounce on her and rip her to shreds, before Yang put her hand up and stopped her.

"And before you freak out or get mad at me, I totally respect your interests because I have my own as well. Even Weiss and Ruby accept you as that." Yang continued. Ruby and Weiss smiled and made sure they won't consider Blake different and still consider her their teammate and friend. Blake felt relieved.

"Alright, back to the topic, everyone!" Yang clapped her hands as they continued.

"Our's Trunks. Gotta admit, the way he uses his sword's impressive." Yatsu and Jaune said as they stare at their respective swords.

"I guess, every hero? They're all admirable and we can learn their resolve to protect the world…" Pyrrha said, still unsure which she liked.

"Piccolo's mine! I want his bombs! Oh, oh, Ginyu too! His poses are hilarious!" Nora exclaimed.

"Teen Gohan's mine. I admire his resolve and hopes." Ren pointed out.

"21…In-in a good way!" Velvet stuttered.

"What about you Yang?" Coco asked.

""Umm… it's-"Before Yang could continue, Ruby interrupted.

"I know, either Goku or Vegeta, both as a Super Saiyan God Super-ack! Owiee…" Ruby accidentally bit her tongue.

"Let me help, friend Ruby." Without hesitation, Penny walked towards Ruby and plunged her lips into Ruby's, slowly caressing the bit tongue with hers. Ruby stared blankly for a few seconds before blushing furiously, while the others had different reactions.

* * *

Weiss' face was scrunched up with a mixture of red and awkwardness as she nearly had a heart attack when she saw the sudden kiss. Blake was slightly taken aback but recovered quickly. Yang's face almost split in two with a mischievous smile that appeared on it and took the opportunity to snap some shots. Jaune and Pyrrha covered their blushing faces, Ren just remained neutral while Nora looked with a grin. Coco squealed but Velvet hid both her ears and face as she got flustered. Yatsu and Fox just kept their face straight while Neptune whistled a sexy tone, making Sun elbow him while chuckling. But, in WBY, Coco's and Velvet's thoughts, are one and only one thing: "I wanted to kiss her too…"

"OhmyOumwhatisthiswhydidshekissmesuddenlydidshereallylovemewhydidshekissI'mnotreadyforthisthisistoomuchforme..."From there on Ruby's overly fast thinking became incoherent until the reaper herself doesn't know what she's thinking of anymore. After a while, she regained her senses.

"Penny what on Remnant are you doing?!" Still blushing Ruby pried the girl of off her, leaving a thin saliva trail.

"Oh, master has embedded my saliva fluids with healing properties. But this is my first time trying this new function." Penny said with a smile and a rosy blush.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait wait. Does that mean…" Before Jaune could finish, Nora ended the sentence and repeated in a singsong tone. "It's Penny's and Ruby's first kiss~ It's Penny's and Ruby's first kiss~" Before realizing what she did "…Oh."

True, Ruby was kissed before, but never in the mouth, mostly on her cheeks by her obsessive siscon sister and her father when she was a toddler.

With a heavy atmosphere, Yang's (who also suddenly realized her baby sister's lips were stolen) eyes turned red with Weiss and Blake getting their weapons and, before they could pulverized the orange haired android, Ruby defended her with her tearing puppy dog eyes and puffy cheek pout combo.

"Can you all please don't hurt her?" Ruby whined in a sad voice, giving almost every female there squealing with nosebleeds and hearts in their eyes except Jaune, Ren, Yatsu, Sun, Neptune and Fox.

"Of course!" every girl except Penny said while hugging Ruby at the same time.

"What was that?" Fox asked Jaune.

"Ruby just used her forbidden puppy dog pout. It will make anyone agree to anything if they see it. Consider yourself lucky that you guys can't, it means you're immune." Ren warned.

"Why was it forbidden?" Yatsu asked.

"Few instances. Weiss had to help Ruby copy everything for one whole term, Blake had to play kitty with her despite Blake disagreeing, Yang nearly destroyed the owner of a food shack for charging Ruby expensively. Pyrrha and Nora had to put this up for weeks before giving in. And don't remind me the last time when Torchwick kidnapped her, he stole from almost every sweet store and confectionery for hungry her." Jaune shuddered.

"Wait, Blake had to play kitty for her? Need to record that!" Sun said between laughs.

"I wondered why he went from Dust stores to snack shops. But I have to admit you're good if you can resist this." Neptune praised.

Well, after three minutes of hugging Ruby, who nearly died of broken body and suffocation, to which the girls apologized, they continued talking more.

* * *

 **Extra: Dragon Ball FighterZ Manga Trailer + We Were Angels**

Halfway through, they heard the TV still playing.

They see the TV playing what looks like compilations of the video they saw as wells as some manga panels, showing similarities in the manga. After the Frieza vs. Goku scene, seven orbs gather and Shenron appears.

They all marveled at the dragon's appearance.

"Wait a minute, the dragon looks different from the dragons I read in history books." Weiss pointed out.

"My people's/Anima's way of interpreting dragons are different. Vale dragons were considered evil, but Anima's dragons were considered auspicious. Animan dragons, which were reclusive and known as "water spirits", were said to reside at the bottom of lakes or oceans, and in the foggy skies. Unlike the Valian variety that are clearly terrestrial beings, they often live in lairs or caves in mountains. Valian dragons are portrayed as much portlier creatures, with big claws and large, leathery bat-like wings. They look like giant lizards, and are often depicted with spines or rough scales. Animan dragons are wingless, serpentine creatures." Both Blake and Ren explained.

After that, a song played as it continued playing many scenes.

(Cues "We Were Angels" - Hironobu Kagayama)

 **(A/N: Sorry if I can't put the lyrics…Rules…)**

The scenes include various intros, then the Dragon Ball FighterZ logo.

"Wait, is this a video game?! I wanna get my hands on it!" Yang hollered, since she's a fan on fighting games.

Then there are many scenes in a chronological order: Goku's battle with Frieza on the destroyed Planet Namek, Teen Gohan's fight against Perfect Cell, Gotenks and Adult Gohan fighting Kid Buu, Goku finishing Kid Buu with the Spirit Bomb, Beerus fighting Goku in space, Hit facing Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Future Trunks' bout with Goku Black, and various combos and finishers, finally with Beerus holding an unconscious Goku in space.

The song ends with the Dragon Ball FighterZ logo on the screen.

Everyone was tearing in nostalgia and amazed by the beautiful song that left them in tears.

"It's…beautiful…" Weiss muttered in shock.

"This is beautiful... This song perfectly represents the singer's love and care for his friends…" Blake thought.

Ruby and Jaune thought of one thing after listening to the song: they needs to mature. They know that if they still act the way they are, people might think they're irresponsible and weak as a leader. They both decided to train harder to show the world that people can change.

All of a sudden, the casing flashed for a moment and went back to normal. Everyone was away from the casing when this happened. After the light show, Ren slowly approached the casing and opened it, revealing a… disc, but three eighths of it. A title was written on the disc as Ren read it out loud: 'DBFZ DLC Fighters'.

"There's DLC?" Fox questioned.

"Yes, but the disc is unplayable. Then, a bright light shined the whole room, to the surprise of others, revealing the disc as half now.

"So, if we wait, eventually we'll be able to play the disc." Blake calculated.

"Following Blake's theory, it might be true, but for the time being, we'll wait." Yatsu said. Ren put the disc back in its casing and placed it on the table. Ruby grabbed a red marker and wrote on a paper, taping it on the wall. Paper reads out: 'Future Discs to be Played'.

"That was interesting, so, will you do the honors Ruby?" Weiss told the reaper to take out the disc and put in the next disc and pressed play.

* * *

 **To everyone hoping and wishing for the DLC fighters, I, with every ounce of my body, deeply apologize from the bottom of my heart.** **Torches and pitchforks down! Before you start raging, please hear me out on this one, all right? As I said, I'm still a greenhorn in the writing profession. So, when it came to the end, I had a sudden change of heart to include the DLC only AFTER it all has been revealed. That also means if I, by some point write a chapter on SSBU, will have to wait later after the release date for more confirmation on DLC packs. Writing a story with an incomplete DLC is like baking a pie quickly till you made it half-baked. So until all 8 DLC fighters have been released, I won't write the DLC yet.  
**

 **And with that out of the way, I'll answer a few questions after I went hiatus:**

 **Guest (May 6): I live in Malaysia, where it's near the equator. So, there no four seasons there, just rain and sunshine.**

 **Guest (May15) and Jlargent: Yes, I included it in an upcoming poll.**

 **derrickfoo0: Wish partially granted (really sorry concerning the DLC). I included Dead Rising in a poll, but I can't say the same for Middle Earth. So far, their skills showcase videos were OK, but some skills were simply normal. And I have zero knowledge on MMORPGs or something similar. Thanks for the praise and wish, though.**

 **And during my rest, yes, I saw E3, and was hyped seeing a few games, mostly the Let's Go and Smash Bros. In my mind, Sakurai literally did the impossible: make the largest crossover game in Nintendo history, and make a link between a mobile game to a handheld game. Resident Evil 2 was realy good as Leon looked younger and better. Spider-Man was awesome as it's a complete boss fight in one of the trailers, but I really wished to see who Spider-Man saw before the trailer ended. AC Odyssey was, once again really progressive. From Syria to Egypt, now they have Greece. I can wait for new stuff they had for Fallout 76 and Doom Eternal. Devil May Cry got me when I saw Dante near the end of the trailer. Just Cause 4? More skylining... Kingdom Hearts' extra Disney tie-ins made me include it in the poll. Octopath hit me in the feels seeing a 2D JRPG with old school FF battle layouts and the graphics were stunning. More bloodshed and flashy kills in Hitman 2 for me, and more rage after seeing the Cuphead DLC.**

 **For now, I'll work on the Persona 5 arc and as always, reviews are mostly welcome.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Persona 5 (Part 1)

**Surprise! Truth is, during my break, I somehow managed to write half the manuscript for this one, so rejoice, as this chapter is longer than the previous stories.**

Story navigation  
 _In-game narration + Lavenza's voice  
_ **In-game conversation  
** _ **Persona quotes**_

* * *

Blake noticed a red book sticking out from the box. She pulled it out, just in time for the video to start. The front cover is the side shot of a masked figure with the title: "P5 Persona 5 Official Complete Guide".

(Cues "Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There" – Shoji Meguro)

Everyone heard some light music, and agreed it sounded kinda nice.

Unknown to them, Yang set her Scroll to record the song, focusing the 'wake up' part.

The screen showed a city in red, with several people jumping here and there throughout town. A figure jumped on a train on the screen, before dramatically removing his mask, and jumping off, followed by a flash of something as a winged figure flew up, and the screen soon scrambled as the title appeared: " **Persona 5: All Awakenings, Ultimate Personas, Skills and All Out"**. In the same script as Persona 5's title name at that. Then a compilation of some gameplay, like walking around in Shibuya and fighting Shadows.

The weapon fanatics were now excited to see some weapons.

"Persona 5? Has a nice ring to it…" Weiss thought.

"Persona 5 is a fantasy based on reality which follows a group of troubled high school students: the protagonist and a collection of compatriots he meets. These disturbed and troubled teenagers gradually realize that they are living in a toxic and dangerous world resembling a prison full of slavery, oppression and injustice, ruled by corrupted and twisted adults. They can't live with the system and can't live without it, and simply existing means they are at risk of being doomed and condemned to a life of slavery." Blake read out.

"So, basically like the corrupt White Fang. Wish we could help them…" Jaune noted.

A title appears in the same script, reading: **"All Awakening Personas".**

"What's a Persona?" Ruby asked, with the term unknown to her.

"A Persona is a manifestation of a person's personality in the Persona series, referred to as a "mask" for an individual to use to face hardship." Blake explained, giving Ruby swirly eyes. "Simplifying it, it's a being of our personality to fight our daily hard life."

* * *

The first awakener name was displayed at the bottom left: **Ren Amamiya/Akira Kurusu (Joker)**.

"Hey, this guy has your name, Renny!" Nora pointed out.

"Why Joker?" Coco confused at his nickname.

 _The scene shows Ren, with wavy unkempt black hair and dark gray eyes together with his glasses. He's wearing a red-buttoned black blazer with an emblem on the pocket, a white turtleneck shirt with chevron detailing on the collar, and red plaid trousers. He's pinned to the wall by two knights as a man with long black unkempt hair and thick eyebrows, a broad and square jawline and wearing a gold crown together with a red heart printed cape walking towards while laughing at an injured student with short spiky dyed blond hair and dark brown eyes. His uniform consists of the standard black blazer, unbuttoned to reveal a yellow t-shirt with a comic style star symbol and the word 'ZOMG!' He has plaid trousers rolled up to reveal his ankles. His pants have black suspenders that hang down instead of being worn on his shoulders. He has a white belt and his white sneakers have a rising sun flag motif._

Everyone knew at first glance they didn't like the wanabee king one bit, with the way he laughs at the student.

Back to Ren's perspective, his surroundings darken as a butterfly flies by.

"That's a beautiful butterfly." Weiss complimented.

 _The butterfly then 'spoke' to the protagonist._ _"This is truly an unjust game… Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you…"_

"Did that butterfly just…speak?" Jaune was confused now.

"I think so." Ren said.

 _As the surroundings return to normal, a dark voice resonated within his head._ _**"What's the matter...? Are you simply going to watch? Are you forsaking him to save yourself? Death awaits him if you do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake then?"**_ _A flashback is then shown to the cast the protagonist was arrested._

"Wait, why was he arrested?" Pyrrha asked.

"Hmph, probably nothing good he did." Weiss spat, thinking the protagonist was a criminal.

"The reason for his arrest was an incident where he witnessed a woman being sexually harassed by a man and stopped him. In his drunken stupor, the man accidentally fell without the protagonist touching him and injured his head. He blamed it on the protagonist and forced the woman to testify that it was the protagonist's fault. It doesn't help the fact that he's a powerful politician with strong connections to the police department. As a result of his intervention, the incident went down on his permanent record, and the protagonist was subsequently expelled from his school." Blake explained.

Everyone was furious to the fact the main character was arrested for something he didn't do, and Weiss felt guilty accusing him.

"That bastard! How could that man just leave an assault record on him and expel an innocent student?!" Yang got up with red eyes and burning hair as she punched the wall, cracking the wall.

The others dog piled and held Yang down to prevent more damage. Struggling for a minute, she eventually calmed down and apologized.

"I'm…sorry. Just needed to let some steam out…" Yang said in a sorry tone.

"It's ok sis, I understand." Ruby hugged Yang.

Everyone got back to the video as Ren denied the voice, saying his decision wasn't a mistake.

The blonde was lifted up by a knight and the knight pointed his sword at him.

The whole cast was worried as the main character struggled to free himself.

" _ **Very well... I have heeded your resolve."**_ _Finishing that quote, Ren writhes in pain as the voice continued talking._ _ **"Vow to me. I am thou, thou art I... Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!"**_

 _The 'king' shouted an order._ **"Now, execute him!"**

"Oh no he doesn't! I'll kill that bastard if he dares to!" Yang shouted.

 _Only for Ren to stop him._ **"What was that?"** _The 'king' demanded furiously, making the knight release the blonde._

" **You desired to be killed that much…? Fine!"** _The knights held Ren in place as the third knight got ready to swing his sword._

"I can't watch anymore!" Ruby and Velvet closed their eyes.

 _Then, a gust of wind blew back the knight. As they recover, Ren finds himself wearing a black and white, birdlike domino mask. He rips his mask off so hard that the area around his eyes were torn off and bleeding_.

Most of the members cringed and turned green as rushed to the washroom while others winced at the sudden action.

 _As they continued, the bloody area dissipated as his eyes were now similar to a demon's, with blue flames enveloping his body accompanied by a demonic laughter. Everyone steered clear as he's doused in blue flames. With burning eyes and mouth like the Devil, the flames rose from his body as it takes shape._

Everyone's faces can be defined into four words.

What. On. Remnant. Happened?

 _Ren now has a new outfit. His outfit consists of a black ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents, black jogger-style pants, brown-black winklepickers, and a pair of red gloves._

 _The blue flames that emerged from behind Joker, formed a rather intimidating figure, it had chains around its body and was larger than Joker, it had a black torso like a vest with a white cravat on its neck, its arms were covered in a long sleeves red vest that reached its clawed hands, it's legs had on leggings that covered its entirety of the legs, but not the waist and had boots with blades posing as long heels, a ridiculously tall top hat on its head. Said head was completely covered by a sinister black mask with red eyes and mouth and had two long horns curling to the front of its face._

Everyone shuddered at the Persona.

"What…was that?" Weiss trembled at the 'Devil's' appearance.

"That's Arsene. This Persona's inspired by based off the main character of Maurice Leblanc's Novels, Arsene Lupin. Lupin is a fictional gentleman thief and master of disguise, created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle." Blake read Arsene's biography.

"What makes him different? He's still a thief." Weiss chided.

"Not really, he is known to help law-abiding citizens." Blake shot Weiss down.

"That makes him a vigilante! So cool…" Ruby sparkled, admiring the phantom thief helping the good.

 _With a swing of his arms, two large black feathered wings appeared on its back, sweeping the knights and the 'king' away. Said 'king' ran away._

"Yeah, run away like coward, ya fool!" Yang got excited.

(Cues Will Power – Shoji Meguro)

 _The Persona introduces himself._ _**"I am the pillager of twilight - "Arsene"!"**_

"Best intro ever!" Yang fist pumped.

" _ **I am the rebel's soul that resides within you. If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis."**_ _The protagonist accepts, and the 'king' ordered his guard to attack him. But before they could show his powers, it switched to the next awakener._

"Aww, I want to see his powers…" Ruby pouted in disappointment. Almost everyone wished to see what Arsene can do.

"Be patient, I'm sure they'll show us eventually." Ren and Fox reassured.

* * *

 _The next scene shows the two running into a patrolling knight as the name appeared_ : **Morgana (Mona)**. **"A-Aah! Shit… Shit, it's them!"** _the blonde student cursed._

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor at the sudden swearing.

Ruby points at the screen accusingly. "Double swear!" The others giggled at this.

"Wanna make a bet, Ice Queen?" Yang whispered.

"Don't call me that and no." Weiss fired.

" **Tch, you amateur!"** _A small figure hopped on his head and revealed itself: a black cat with blue eyes and a white muzzle, paws, and tail tip who wears a yellow collar_.

All the girls' d'awwed at the kitty.

"SO CUTE!" they all squealed in delight at how adorable the little guy was.

"Your younger brother, Blake?" Yang teased.

"Sh-shut up. I don't have siblings." Blake got annoyed but blushed a bit. "Wish he was…" she thought.

Zwei started to growl in his sleep, even he doesn't know why.

" **Stay still!"** _Morgana then faced Ren._ **"Hey, you. You could fight, right? Let's go!"** _Morgana prepared as he summoned his persona._ **"Come, Zorro!"**

(Cues Keeper of Lust – Shoji Meguro)

 _A blue column of light flashed behind the cat. A towering figure with a massive chest covered by a black suit that also covered his massively muscular arms and black gloves, separating this massive upper body from its lower was a belt marked by a buckle with a large silver 'Z', going lower its legs were remarkably thin and covered by black pants and spur heeled black boots. On his rather small head was a helmet that covered all but his large yellow eyes. On its back was a black cape. In its right hand was a normal sized rapier that looked to be too small for his hands, but was still held with ease. With three quick strokes, the muscular figure made a Z in thin air._

Weiss was now squealing in her mind with the Persona's rapier skills.

"Wow, Weiss, a rapier user like you! Do you think he'll make a good fiancé?" Nora teased, getting a high five from Yang.

"Will you fools stop the teasing!? I can't bear your shenanigans!" Weiss exploded at them. But, in her mind, she really wished to meet Zorro.

"Zorro is a fictional nobleman portrayed as a dashing masked vigilante who defends the commoners and indigenous peoples against corrupt and tyrannical officials and other villains." Blake described while reading Zorro's bio.

"So, he's like a vigilante from somewhere rich like Atlas defending people like Faunus from corrupt officials." Pyrrha simplified.

Blake, Pyrrha and Weiss admired him. Despite his rank, he protects the weak from his kind. Zorro does whatever he must do to achieve justice for the common people. He never forgets his mission. He never backs down. All that got the three Huntresses blushing at the fact on how muscular he is.

" **Y-You got one of those things too!?"** _The blonde asked before the knight deformed_. **"Hmph, we'll promptly shut them up!"** _Morgana crossed his arms as the scene transitioned to a battle, before switching to the next Persona wielder_.

"Go kitty!" Ruby, Velvet, Blake, Weiss and Nora cheered.

* * *

The next one is the blonde they've seen before: **Ryuji Sakamoto (Skull)**.

"So that's his name…" Yang looked him over, nodding at his look. "Not bad." she said with a small smirk.

 _ **"You made me wait quite a while."**_ _Ryuji gains the demon eyes as he grasps his head in pain._ _**"You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact. Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc...? The "other you" who exists within desires it thus..."**_ _the voice continued as Ryuji struggles in pain like a fish._ _ **"I am thou, thou art I. There is no turning back... The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!"**_ _On his face was a dark grey mask shaped like a skull, minus a lower jaw._

"Woah, really gives of a cool feeling." Yang praised.

 _A golden knight is ready to swing his sword down. Before he could, Ryuji rips off his mask painfully, again, summoning his Persona._

Everyone was still wincing at the pain, but they got a bit used to it.

(Cues Will Power – Shoji Meguro)

 _Ryuji's outfit now outfit consists of matching black jacket and pants with knee pads, a red ascot, combat boots, a pair of yellow gloves._

 _Appearing in a burst of blue flames behind him, a Persona with a light blue shirt that showed it to be rather thin, on its chest were a pair of crossing swords with chains hanging from the guards of the cutlasses and anchors charms at the end of each chain, on its shoulders were black shoulder guards that attached to a black twin tailed coat that was tattered with a red interior, it's left hand was golden and clawed with a black cuff on the wrist, it's right hand had a similar cuff but instead of a hand there was a golden cannon. On its legs were a pair of thin black pants and similar boots, however what it stood on took was a pirate's ship the same size at it, looking almost authentic save for the angry eyes and sharp toothed mouth painted on the bow of the ship._

"Awesome, a pirate!" Nora, Neptune and Sun had stars in their eyes. Nora was a big fan of…old age fighters, ranging from Vikings to pirates. Sun and Neptune thought of their stowaway adventures with Scarlett. Now they wish he was here to see the pirate.

 **"Right on... Wassup, Persona... This effin' rocks! Now that I got this power, it's time for payback... Yo, I'm ready... Bring it!"** _Ryuji declared._

" **Ngh… don't mock me, you brat!"** _The knight turned into black mush before becoming a larger one wearing red armor that had two horns on the helmet, it had on a yellow cape and held a lance, and it lastly rode a deep violet horse._

" **Blast him away…Captain Kidd!"** _Captain Kidd pointed his cannon at the armored knight._

"Kidd? That's an odd name." Ruby thought.

"Captain Kidd was a sailor who was tried and executed for piracy after returning from a voyage. But some historians deem his piratical reputation unjust." Blake read Kidd's short bio.

"Wait, he was wrongly accused for piracy? That's just wrong…" Jaune and Velvet sympathized.

* * *

The fourth scene shows the next name: **Ann Takamaki (Panther).** _She has bright blue eyes and ash blonde wavy hair styled in bushy pigtails, with parted side bangs on the right side of her face. She accessorizes with a single yellow hair clip above her left ear, as well as small circular earrings on both ears. She has her standard black blazer over a white varsity-like hoodie worn long to cover most of her short plaid skirt. Her hoodie has a zipper, a red stripe between two blue stripes at the bottom, and S symbol near the front bottom on one side, and a green four-leaf-clover symbol on the back of the hood. She wears red tights and brown boots with yellow laces._

Most of the boys whistled over her figure, getting a few smacks by their female neighbors.

 _ **"My... It's taken far too long."**_ _The voice said as she was restrained on a torture device, making a moan in pain._

The moment almost everybody (RWBY, JNP, CV, SN) heard the moan, they immediately covered their privates while blushing.

" _ **Tell me... who is going to avenge her if you don't? Forgiving him was never the option... Such is the scream of the other you that dwells within... I am thou, thou art I... We can finally forge a contract..."**_ _the voice added._

The fact that Ann was struggling while being tied up and moaning more didn't help most of the cast, as they felt their hands along with their underwear was covered in some sticky fluids. All the excitement from hearing Ann's moans left them... they all made a strong mental note to wash their pajama bottoms and underwear before sleeping. No one noticed each other, anyway.

" **I hear you Carmen."** _Ann whispered, with tears and saliva showing. As she raised her head, a red panther mask that cover her upper face appeared._ **"You're right. No more holding back…!"** _With some effort, she broke her hand restraints._

"That's some girl power…" Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Pyrrha thought.

" _ **There you go... nothing can be solved by restraining yourself. Understand? Then I'll gladly lend you my strength."**_ _With that, she ripped of her mask, but everyone was thankful there was no blood._

(Cues Will Power – Shoji Meguro)

 _Her Persona has now appeared. A beautiful feminine figure with violet skin, and wearing a black corset decorated with deep red hearts running down the black sleeves, said corset however was left open at the top to reveal her featureless breasts that were only covered at the edges by black fishnet shoulder clothing, at her neck was a black choker. Her face was covered by a black panther mask with several spots the same color as her skin and was cigarette was seen in the Persona's mouth, she also had long black hair tied in two long tails. The lower part of her body was wearing a mostly red dress that was frilled with black and gold edges at the end of each layer, with a ring of roses at her waist acting like a belt, the Persona also wore a pair of high heeled black boots going to her calves that were decorated with dark red hearts and had pink toe tips with a line of red-orange going up the front of each legs. However under her right foot was a male shaped doll figure in a black suit with its head locked in a pink heart shaped box with pink eyes and a circular barred opening at the mouth, the figure was on its hands and knees as Carmen dug her foot into its upper back. At the neck of this figure was a long rose vine that was attached to another, identical figure that was being dangled in the air as Carmen held the vine that suspended it, making it float in the air._

 _Ann's new outfit is a skin tight red latex cat suit worn with a matching red panther mask, cleavage cutout, zippers, pink gloves, and dark red thigh-high boots and has a clipped on tail in the back._

Different reactions are summarized at the bottom:

"OH JEEZ!" Ruby said, quickly averting her eyes.

"GOOD LORD! COVER UP YOUR RACK ALREADY! SHOW SOME DECENCY! GRIMM DAMMIT!" Weiss shouted, covering her own eyes.

Blake just started to blush wildly while getting a small nosebleed.

"Hello mama!" Yang said, getting a perverted grin. And a nosebleed of her own.

"Whoa boy!" Jaune said, covering his eyes.

"REN! DON'T LOOK!" Nora said, covering Ren's eyes.

"Good lord!" Pyrrha said, averting her eyes.

"Oum Christ!" Coco closed her eyes in embarrassment.

"M-Mother of…!" Velvet hid her whole face.

"Holy Oum!" Sun and Neptune covered their eyes with nosebleeds, moving one finger to see the screen.

Fox and Yatsu simply looked away from the screen with a blush.

Penny took a quick but silent snapshot, storing it with the other images she took from the video before. (Yes, she takes snapshots for each character. I'll explain why later.)

There's only one thing in common for all of them: Seeing the Persona's boobs and Ann's skimpy outfit, all of them can't stand it as their privates unload more fluids, making stains on the floor, carpet and beds. "Oh, it'll be embarrassing to clean that up…" everyone thought.

Blake had a blank stare, not sure if this was an insult to her kind or not. Just then, a note was shown at the bottom, only noticed by Blake. _"Reminder: The clothes are special. To everyone who feels insulted, all the members are not wearing those outfits because they want to."_

"Not racist then I suppose." Blake thought in relief.

"A-Aside from the v-vulgar display, Carmen is a fictive female gypsy that is generally depicted as a classic femme fatale who would take advantage of her beauty and charm to make men fall for her but quickly break the relationship once she is bored of her wooer and then looks for the next victim." Blake recovered, but still stuttered and blushed, with the warm feeling beneath her.

"She's like me in a way then. Wish to learn her 'charms'…" Yang thought with a grin, thinking of meeting this Carmen lady for more 'techniques', making her blush again.

"And it looks like Glynda has competition for the dominatrix look." Nora snickered, while Glynda sneezed as she patrolled the student dorms.

* * *

The next user is named: **Yusuke Kitagawa (Fox)**. _He has dark blue hair with parted bangs slightly covering his left eye and gray eyes. His body is noticeably taller and thinner than those of other male characters. He wears a white gakuran-style shirt embroidered with a fleur-de-lis, fitted black pants, and black loafers. A silver key ring with multiples keys is attached to his belt loop._

"Ooh, a pretty boy~" Yang purred while blushing.

 _ **"Have you finally come to your senses? How foolishly you averted your eyes from the truth...A deplorable imitation indeed...Best you part from that aspect of yourself!"**_ _the voice continued as he falls, grasping his head with both hands._

" _ **Let us now forge a contract...I am thou, thou art I... The world is filled with both beauty and vice..."**_ _Yusuke scrapes the floor with his left hand, leaving blood trails from his fingers._

"Ouch, imagine the pain on your fingers…" Sun winced slightly.

" _ **It is time you teach people which is which!"**_ _A burst of blue fire made a traditional kitsune-style half mask appear on his face._

"A kitsune?" Blake immediately paid attention to the mask, as it resembles one of the creatures in her Anima legends book.

" **Very well…"** _With the bloodied hand, he ripped the fox mask off._ **"Come, Goemon!"** _A column of blue light burst behind him._

 _Accompanied with some kabuki music, the a tall male figure wearing a blue robe with blue and white ropes on his shoulders tying off behind his back on his waist was a red sash held in place by red and white rope acting as a belt with two bells on it, on its feet were white tabi that were wearing a pair of geta with tall stilts on them. Its face was white and outlined light blue, with a black pompadour style of hair on its head. In one of its white hands was a Japanese pipe large and long enough to be considered a sword, and yet was held like a in his hands, resting on a finger as if her were about to take a smoke._

"Dude, that's one long pipe! That thing is like, twice the size of Yatsu's sword!" Coco exclaimed, making everyone see the smoking pipe.

Blake now paid even more attention as the makeup on his face convinced her he's a kabuki shogun of some sort. She knows because most of her literature is centered about Anima's culture and history.

 _Yusuke stomps his feet and holds out his hands, making a kabuki mie pose._ **"A breathtaking sight…"**

(Cues Will Power – Shoji Meguro)

" **Imitations they may be, but together, they make a fine spectacle… Though the flowers of evil blossom, be it known… Abominations are fated to perish!"** _With a swing of Goemon's pipe, a gust of icy wind froze and blew away two security guards._

"That voice… That quote…" Blake whispered after letting out a raspy breath. The cat Faunus couldn't help but feel a bit drawn to his voice. How it sounded, so deep, so calm yet empowering, so...sexy. Just hearing one sentence from him was enough to enchant her. There is just something about it that made her shiver within her, making her horny. However, she thanked her lucky stars no one saw her in this state.

"An ice fighter! Looks like there's more of you, right Ice Queen?" Yang teased.

Blake recovered by simply shaking her head and read Goemon's bio. "Goemon was inspired by an Animan outlaw of the same name. His story details his attempted assassination of the shogun Hideyoshi Toyotomi, his capture, and his execution alongside his young son. As time passed, Goemon's story was expanded to make him a hero similar to another vigilante, robbing the rich and giving his spoils to the poor. Some stories also make him out be a skilled ninja."

After reading that last sentence, Blake now blushed like mad by the word 'ninja'.

"I think I'm starting to see a pattern here…" Fox thought out after hearing each bio.

* * *

The next one was: **Makoto Niijima (Queen** _ **)**_ _. She has brown hair in a bob cut with blunt bangs and a French-braid styled headband that matches her hair color. Her eyes are abnormal as they have been depicted as red, although sometimes her eye color can be interpreted as a reddish-brown. Her uniform appears normal but without the standard blazer. Instead, she wears a black halter vest over a long sleeve white shirt with a turtleneck, which is different from normal turtlenecks. She wears the regulation black and red pleated plaid skirt, black pantyhose and black-brown ankle boots_.

"Huh, not bad. With her looks, she could go as a role model. Not to mention Queen is a good nickname for her." Ruby looked her over.

" _ **Have you decided to tread the path of strife...?"**_ _the voice asked._ **"Yes…come to me!"** _Makoto answered, giving her the demon eyes, scaring some of the cast. Few of them cast their gazes at Blake, since her eyes look similar in feral mode._

" _ **Very well. Let us proceed with our contract at once. I am thou, thou art I... You have finally found your own justice... Please... Never lose sight of it again..."**_ _Makoto was in pain so much, she broke the floor tiles with two stomps._

"NOW that's some serious girl power right there." Yang and Coco both said as both sipped their drinks.

" _ **This memorable day marks your graduation from your false self..."**_ _An iron mask that covered her upper face with cut out's to reveal her eyes appeared, and she ripped it off, summoning her Persona._

(Cues Will Power – Shoji Meguro)

 _As the screen turned white for a brief moment, they see the Persona as a silver plated motorcycle that had a plate on the front wheel, and in front of the handles was what appeared to be a woman's face with her eyes closed and covered by a blue dome. When Makoto revved Johanna the standard revving sound could be heard, but it was also overlaid by a sound similar to vibrating glass._

 _Makoto, who's riding her new Persona, had a new costume. Her outfit is a two-toned dark blue and black skintight suit that is worn with a long black scarf, a dark gray corset-style leather breastplate, and shoulder and knee pads with spikes mixed with boots that sport metal heels and toes together with white gloves._

Yang dropped her tin of soda (luckily it didn't spill) when she saw the Persona.

"Damn, that motorbike of hers is cool…" Yang muttered, eyes shining at the Persona.

Blake and Weiss took the chance to tease her.

"Oh, what happened to Bumblebee?" Blake asked with a small smile.

"Don't tell me you're leaving her for that bike~" Weiss teased, getting the blonde brawler to turn red in annoyance.

"Oh, screw all of ya! Bumblebee's still my favorite!" Yang countered as she grumbled.

Their plan successful, the Monochrome duo gave each other a blushing smile and a high five.

"Joking aside, looking at that outfit of hers, I think we all can come to the same conclusion." Jaune and Sun said.

"Don't piss her off." Both said in sync, getting agreements.

" **A Persona…?"** _Yusuke asked, immediately answered by Ryuji._ **"No dude…that's a bike…"**

" **I can feel it…My 'self'…Me! Gun it!"** _With a screeching tire and scraping chains, Makoto drove straight and knocked away two security officers._

"Ya know… Why not bring your bike into fights, Yang?" Ruby and Coco asked.

"And get Bumblebee covered in scratches and dents?! Hell no!" Yang shot both down, but had a thought. "Maybe if I made her more durable and gave her modifications…"

" **I will not lose heart again, ever. I will go full speed, non-stop! Right Johanna!?"** _With that, she enters the battle fray._

"Johanna? Meh, Bumblebee's nicer." Yang thought of the bike's name.

"Really?" Blake saw this another chance to tease her. "Didn't you choose that name because of me?"

"Nah, that was long before I met you." Yang said willingly, not knowing she was going to land in trouble.

"Then what about that last time I heard you quietly repeating my name on your bike in the garage while you-" Before Blake could continue, Yang pounced on her and covered her mouth.

"Don't even think of it." Yang said with an angry tone and red eyes, getting a scared nod from the frightened kitty.

Blake dusted herself as she rose and read info on Johanna. "Johanna is based on Pope Joan, a legendary medieval woman who reigned as pope for a short period, going against the Catholic Church's ingrained tradition of male popes. Though the story was widely believed for centuries, modern historians have found no evidence of her existence and believe the legend to be a work of fiction meant to discredit the church. Most versions of her story describe her as a talented and learned woman who disguised herself as a man, often at the behest of a lover. In the most common accounts, due to her abilities, she rose through the church hierarchy and was eventually elected pope."

"So, she was the first female pope, making her go against the church's tradition." Yatsu surprisingly simplified.

* * *

The other awakener was revealed: **Futaba Sakura (Oracle** _ **)**_ _. She is a bespectacled girl with hip length black hair dyed bright orange. Her brown eyes also seem to have some faint purple tones in them, appearing mauve. She wears large black circular glasses, and she is always seen wearing a set of headphones with red ear pads. She seems to be very short, even compared to the other girls, around Ruby's size._

"Aww, a nerd as short as my sweet baby sis." Yang said, making Ruby embarrassed.

"Yang, please! I'm not short! I grow up! I drink milk!" Ruby trumpeted with pride, gaining some laughs and chuckles. "At least she looks almost like Penny, minus the hairstyle and glasses…" the reaper muttered in embarrassment. Penny, that somehow heard that, blushed.

 **"I won't let those distorted lies deceive me anymore... And I won't be led astray by other's voices either... I'm going to trust my own eyes and my own heart to distinguish the truth from the lies. There's no way you're my mom! You're just a fake created by those horrid adults! I'll... I'll never... I'll never forgive them!"** _Futaba lashed in anger, being tormented by her cognition._

"Huh, I see one similarity: you both love your moms." Ren said, not wanting to say the other similarity.

 _As her Egyptian self fused with her, appearing directly above her in a flash of blue flames was a green tinted UFO that had a gargoyle on top of it._

(Cues Will Power – Shoji Meguro)

" **What is that?"** _All Phantom Thieves members are on guard seeing the UFO._

"Awesome! A UFO!" Ruby squealed. Aside from weapons, she also loves science fiction.

 _A hatch directly under the Persona opened up, causing five tentacles to slid out and wrap around Oracles arms, legs, and waist before lifting her up inside of it, with Futaba not struggling in the slightest._

Blake covered her lower area, as she saw too much of the scenario on the screen through her smut yaoi book "Tentacles and Ninjas".

" _ **Contract...I am thou, thou art I..."**_ _a young voice said._ _ **"The forbidden wisdom has been revealed. No mysteries...no illusions shall deceive you any longer."**_ _Futaba wakes up to her new outfit as she marveled to see a bunch of screens and lists of detailed info._

 _Her outfit is a skintight black bodysuit with fluorescent neon green glowing strips and matching black boots with neon green soles._

"Ooh, ooh, her outfit looks like one of those racers from 'NORT'! (Inspiration from Gravity Falls)" Ruby's basically freaking out, and Weiss calmed her down with Penny before she could turn into her 'sci-fi' mode.

" **Futaba!?"** _Ann hoped that Futaba's safe, to which the orange haired nerd answered._ **"I'm OK! Please, help me! That's gotta go!"** _With a nod from Joker, everyone got into their battle poses before engaging combat._

"Awesome battle pose!" Yang got excited even more.

"What's the name of the UFO?" Ruby asked.

"Necronomicon, a fictional grimoire or a tome of magic." Blake answered, making everyone pay attention as they heard 'magic'. "The Necronomicon is a tome detailing the truth behind the various ancient cosmic beings that have inhabited Remnant and continue to influence humans for their own ends. It both functions as a means of imparting the forbidden knowledge of the ancient ones, and a source of danger as those who read it risk going mad from its knowledge."

"Yikes, that's some scary and unexpected kind of ability for a tome." Weiss shuddered, thinking what would've happen if she read the tome.

* * *

The second last Persona user is named: **Haru Okumura (Noir)**. _Haru has chin-length curly light auburn hair and brown eyes. She is taller than Futaba, but shorter than Ann and Makoto. She wears a pink turtleneck cardigan with short puffed sleeves and a long-sleeved white shirt underneath. The cardigan is zipped open up to her navel, and has two large pockets on the front. She wears the standard black and red tartan skirt, white tights with a black flower pattern and black Mary Jane shoes._

"Looks like a classic Atlas belle, wouldn't mind going out for tea with her." Weiss thought.

 _The screen shows a large robot with a white business suit and some violet parts at the joints about to attack the fallen Haru._

 _But before she could, her Persona appears, a feminine figure wearing a black and pink Victorian style dress, with red and pink vertical striped puffs on the sleeves of the dress that extends to its elbows and was wearing pink gloves. The bottom of the dress was a pink color with golden trim around the dress, which had a golden lip on the center of the dress that made it vaguely resemble a smiling face. There were black and red curtain drapes around the dress underneath, a pink heart shaped frill around her waist with a red bow tied on the drapes and a knife next to on the center of the heart shaped frill. Milady also had no head, instead her face was represented by a pink mask inset with yellow eyes that was on a stick held by her right hand, and she held a yellow and pink colored fan with black fur in her left hand, blocking the blow from the robot._

"Whoa, that's creepy…" Neptune was shocked by the lack of face as he drank his Aqua Ocean soda.

 _With a headache, she fell to the floor with a spotlight shining on her._

"This somehow reminds me a few drama plays I've seen when I was young." Weiss voiced her thoughts.

 _ **"I see you finally made up your mind...my dear, fated princess. Freedom for you must stem from betrayal. If you still yearn for it now...then you must not err. Now, tell me...who shall you betray?"**_ _the Persona asked._

"Now it's sounding more of a tragedy play…" Weiss thought.

" **My heart has been set, you should know."** _With that, she got demon eyes again, albeit briefly._ _**"Yes, that gaze...! I can finally display my true strength. I am thou, thou art I...Let us adorn your departure into freedom with a beautiful betrayal!"**_

 _With a flutter from her fan, a flurry of rose petals covered the two._

"I get the feeling I've been copied…" Ruby pouted.

(Cues Will Power – Shoji Meguro)

 _Milady's dress opened up down the middle, which revealed frightening metal contraption that looked like a jack-o-lanterns face, which the jaw of opened up and extended from it a missile, bazooka, and two Gatling guns, making half of the cast freak out._

"HOLY OUM!" Yang, Jaune, Coco, Velvet, Sun and Neptune did a spit take.

"How on Remnant can she hide that many weapons in her dress?!" Weiss was baffled by the amount of weapons shown.

Ruby was shaking in excitement seeing all the guns, while Velvet snapped a photo with her camera.

Penny scanned the weapons. "Analysis reports: one MZKT-79221 missile turret, one AT4 bazooka and two Atlas 1865 Gatling guns." (That's the closest resemblance I can find)

" **Jeez!"** _Skull was shocked by the sudden weaponry._

"Exactly our reaction." Yang deadpanned.

" **Farewell, dear father. I am no longer your subservient puppet!"** _Haru dramatically declared._

" **Then so be it… You're worthless."** _Haru's father said. He wears a mostly black, form-fitting spacesuit with various flashing buttons on it, and has blue skin._

"Ooh, he reminds me of Darth Grimm from Galaxy Wars: A New Hope!" Ruby fangirled even more.

Weiss broke out in cold sweat because as she sees Haru's father, she remembers her cold, arrogant, vindictive, and overbearing father: Jacques Schnee (a.k.a. Remnant's No.1 Worst Father of the Year in my opinion). Weiss hates the fact he married her mother just to take control of the Schnee Dust Company, even driving her into alcoholism. When Weiss tries to resist him, he cuts her off from the family fortune in order to force her to obey him. Thinking back now, she really wished to let her trashy father get skewered by Myrtenaster for stealing and tainting the Schnee Name, driving her mother to alcoholism, abusing her, Winter and Whitley (worst son in my thoughts) emotionally, physically and verbally and driving thousands of people into poverty so he could be number one. She hopes to shine the truth on her father's illegal practices and monopolizing.

Now taking a second look of Haru, she can't shake of her second feeling of Déjà vu as she feels as if she's like her.

Both grew up surrounded by elegance and splendor. They find it difficult to differentiate between who truly values her as a friend, and who merely wants to use her for her family's status. This includes not only friends, but adults and teachers as well. Their fathers are ambitious and career-focused professionals, but at a price of a complete, deliberate ignorance of the pain they caused to his company or his family. No matter how many scandals both companies faced due to its poor safety practices and punishing work hours, or how obviously unhappy their daughters are with their manipulations, they refuse to let their nobler passions influence their business, instead behaving as ruthlessly as they feel that they must to get ahead in the world.

 _Haru's father leaves, demanding the robot to deal with them how he wished. The robot wants Haru to join him, only to be jeered by the Phantom Thieves._

" **I don't expect you to come to reason at all."** _Fox stated calmly, joined in by Skull._ **"Uh-huh. We shoulda just told you this from the start, asshat."**

"Language!" Ruby pointed at the screen, earning another symphony of laughs and giggles.

"Oh, if only I had ten Lien every time Ruby pointed out a bad word…" Yang thought after laughing.

" **We are the Phantom Thieves, here to take your bride!"** _Mona declared as they start the fight._

"Blake, fill us in on headless mistress here." Jaune asked.

"Milady de Winter, more commonly referred to as "Milady" is a fictional character in the seminal novel 'The Three Musketeers'. Her main relation with the novel's titular heroes is her personal vendettas first against the novel's hero after he discovered she was branded as a criminal with a fleur-de-lis, then against his mentor Athos who was her former husband. In both the book and subsequent adaptations, Milady is depicted as a fiercely independent and manipulative villain. A force on her own account, she brings others to ruin for personal gain." Blake read out Milady's bio.

"So, this Persona was inspired by a villain. Seems different compared to the others inspired by vigilantes and anti-heroes." Fox noted.

* * *

The last one appears as: **Goro Akechi**. _In his Phantom Thief outfit, he wears a princely pure white royal outfit with red accents and a red, long-nosed mask that resembles that of a medieval western plague doctor, but Blake thought of it as a tengu, seeing the mask's color similar to a chief tengu which has a long nose. His image is a combination of a noble's attire and a uniform worn by cavalry or guards of honor._

Every girl blushed at the sight of his face, adding the fact he's giving out a royal aura made them look up to him.

"Judging the fact he has his outfit on, he already might have a Persona." Jaune theorized.

"Looking at him, he might be some sort of prince." Sun said.

Weiss immediately sketched the outfit in her notebook, along with the other Phantom Thieves' outfits. (Panther's was modified)

 _The scene shows Akechi with the other members discussing something in front of a casino elevator, only to be approached by a standing leopard with a green cloak and two swords._ **"No need to worry. I'll handle this. I need to prove my worth to you, after all."** _Akechi asked Joker for approval._ **"I promise to surpass lofty hopes as those."**

"Wow, full of confidence already! I'm starting to like this guy…" Yang swooned.

(Cues Will Power – Shoji Meguro)

" **Well then, let us begin. Don't worry, you can leave this one to me."** _Crow reassured_. **"Take them down, Robin Hood!"** _With a pull of his mask, his Persona appeared from behind_.

 _A white muscular being appears as a gallant archer and even somewhere near a knight, owing to his dominantly silver and gold design. His blue cape is split into two and has two dark yellow wings at the sides of the head and a red triangle on his forehead. The prominent "RH" shield logo on his chest and the wing shaped giant golden bow that hints of powers akin to angelic divinity reveals his name as it was engraved on the bow with capital letters_.

"Wow, he looks like some sort of superhero!" Ruby squealed.

"Well, technically, he's an outlaw with a sense of a hero. Robin Hood is a heroic outlaw in Atlas folklore who, according to legend, was a highly skilled archer and swordsman. Traditionally depicted as being dressed in Lincoln green, he is often portrayed as "robbing from the rich and giving to the poor" alongside his band of men. He even fought against the evil side of justice." Blake read Robin Hood's biography.

"So, he's another Zorro, but from a poor status." Fox said.

Blake and Pyrrha looked up to Robin Hood after the bio explanation. The fact that he helps his kind by robbing the rich and fighting the corrupt justice. Blake wished that if Robin Hood were here, the White Fang would have no difficulty and the fact he can fight against most of the people's racism against the Faunus. In her mind, he's every Faunus' hero. Most of the girls also swooned on how muscular he is.

"So, we have 9 characters with 9 Personas." Weiss clarified.

"Yup, and they all have their evolutions, I think. The title did say Ultimate Personas didn't it?" Jaune confirmed.

"Yes, and I think we're about to find out now." Ren pointed at the screen, now having the title: **"All Ultimate Personas"**.

* * *

 **And there's part one! What do you think? Up next is their Ultimates. And here's what I'm gonna announce. After each story arc, I'll add and extra story to it. You can post your suggestions of what will the cast react to after the story arc, AS LONG AS IT IS RELATED TO THE STORY. And, I'm posting a new story, a crossover of RWBY and one game that Pewdiepie and Jacksepticeye played:** ** **Abzû!****


	11. Chapter 11 - Persona 5 (Part 2)

**Another Persona 5 story is here! You may have noticed last chapter about Weiss writing something and Penny taking snapshots. Well, here's the list:**

 **Ruby: Weapons  
Weiss/Coco: Clothes  
Blake: Ships  
Yang: Music  
Penny: Analysis and Mimicry  
Jaune: Fighter Movements**

 **And there's something I want to clarify next time. Read below for more.**

Story navigation  
 _In-game narration_  
 **In-game conversation**

* * *

"Ooh, I can't wait! What Ultimate forms do you think their Personas have?" Ruby squealed, calmed down by Weiss.

"Patience, Ruby. The scene's starting." Weiss got the red-hooded reaper's attention to the screen.

At the bottom left shows the Persona's initial and ultimate names: **Arsene -** **Satanael.**

 _The scene shows Arsene behind Joker. Joker grabbed one of Arsene's chains and yanked it, breaking the chain. With the chains broken, power started swirling around the Persona as it lets out a demonic roar._

"Yeah, that roar is really unsettling…" Weiss was still scared by Arsene's looks and voice.

 _Arsene exploded, but from the skies descended a new Persona. With black feathers scattered, the muscular Persona was built with the size of two to three mountains. Half of his face was covered by a gold mask with Quetee horns (closest I can find) and red eyes. With a black halo full of wings and three pairs of devil wings, in his right hand was a huge and picturesque gun that made Ruby squeal. She managed to sketch it out._

Everyone was overwhelmed by the Persona's size.

"Damn, this Persona's huge!" Sun was marvelled over Satanael's size.

"Oohhh! Oh, that weapon looks so cool! I want to take a look at it!" Ruby was flailing at the screen seeing the weapon. Then she took out her notebook and wrote every exact detail of the gun.

"Satanael's an archangel who is said to be the form of Satan before he fell from Heaven. The second son of God, he rebelled against Him for freedom and bestowed free will and chaos upon humanity." Blake looked through Satanael's biography.

"Is he a fallen angel or a demon god?" Jaune quizzed.

"Fallen angel." Blake answered instantly.

* * *

Kitty Persona time: **Zorro** **\- Mercurius.**

"What Persona do you guys think kitty has?" Ruby asked.

 _Ren was sleeping on his bed with his blanket, and Morgana, in his cat form sits on top of Ren._ **"…Hey."** _Morgana called out._ **"…Actually, never mind. You must be tired."** _Morgana quickly tried to take back, only for Ren to ask him what he wants to say._

 **"Honestly…you're amazing. There's definitely something special about you."** _Morgana told._

Blake immediately got a blush and a nosebleed, imagining the innuendo and Morgana as a young boy. She immediately wrote something in her notebook. On the cover wrote: "Het/Slash/Femslash/Polyship Pairings".

 **"You dodge everything the enemies throw at you like it's your destiny. At first I just thought you were going to be a useful tool for me…but now this is where I belong."** _Ren asked the cat to stay forever. To which Morgana replied:_ **"Aren't you only going to be here for a year?"**

"A year? I thought that was his house." Weiss said.

"Well, thanks to his probation, he was transferred, so he stayed at a café called 'Leblanc'." Blake read out from Akira's bio, but inside her she's heating up when she still thought of that innuendo.

"Lucky him, getting free food and all…" Sun grumbled as he still didn't get rid of his food stealing habit.

 **"Still… it makes me happy to hear that."** _Morgana smiled and Blake swore she saw a blush on the cat's face._

 **"…It's not like me to say all that embarrassing stuff. But still… I think its fine. For tonight at least."** _Morgana said with a blush, proving Blake's thought._

And that was the last straw for Blake. Hearing that last quote made her faint, with blood coming out from two sides of her nose. Everyone panicked seeing a puddle of blood formed near her.

"DON'T DIE ON US, BLAKE!" Sun, Team RWBY and JNPR freaked out as Yang got a huge bucket of iced water from the bathroom and fridge and splashed it on Blake's face, instantly waking her up and letting her jump and attach herself to the ceiling before falling back down.

"B-Blake, are you okay? You j-just suddenly blacked out and s-started bleeding…UWAAHHH!" Ruby asked with a shaky voice and tears, before erupting into a teary volcano.

"There, there Ruby… It's alright…" Blake hugged and pet her head as an attempt to soothe her, and the method's working. Blake sported a small blush from Ruby's unhappy cute face, to which Yang didn't miss the chance to snap a photo.

 _Blue particles appear again from Morgana as the screen transitioned to his Persona, Zorro. Enveloped in a blue orb of light, a new Persona emerges. Completely navy blue jacket with a hoodie and Planet Mercury's symbol as the zipper, his eyes were long red wings and a grey bandanna covering his nose and mouth. He wears a short black cape. On his long legs were shoes that look like boat shoes and talaria shoes combined. The wings on his shoes were so large they're almost as big as Arsene's. On his right hand wields the Caduceus, Hermes' staff, a short staff entwined and surmounted with a pair of wings._

Everyone was awed at the winged Persona.

"Wow! That's a lot of wings!" Ruby sparkled, recovering from her watery tantrum.

"But, wings as eyes? Creepy…" Weiss shivered at the Persona's eyes.

"Known as Atlasian god of messages or communication and travellers, Mercurius is known for his speed and eloquence, explaining the wings. A seasoned globetrotter and poet, he is usually entrusted with urgent communications. Be wary of his trickery though: he will do anything to get his way."

An idea popped in Yang's head. "Hey Blake, Weiss, can you both lend me your Scrolls?" Yang said grinning.

"Sure, but why?" WB questioned.

"I need to phone heaven and tell Oum I found the missing angels!" Yang boldly said.

Everyone was surprised. Yang Xiao Long, worse comedian in life, made a good joke?!

"Someone please tell me this isn't a dream." Jaune pinched his cheeks, feeling pain.

And thus, chaos ensues.

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!"

"CODE RED! CODE RED! EVACUATE THE PREMISES!"

"ALL BATTLE STATIONS READY MISSILES!"

* * *

 _30 minutes later…_

"Do you all seriously have to do that?" Ren and Yang grumbled as they returned to RWBY's dorm, with others having a face full of embarrassment and guilt.

During the panic, one of the students who passed by their dorm thought it was a real alarm, so that student activated the alarm, causing everyone in Beacon Academy to panic and run outside. Eventually when Ren and Yang (surprisingly) explained and apologized to the teachers about the false alarm (while hiding the fact of the DVD's existence), they were given an earful before letting everyone know the cause and returned.

"Sorry, about that…" some of them apologized.

"But that really surprised me, sis. You managed to pull a good joke and take responsibility!" Ruby tried to lighten the mood.

"Heh, don't flatter me, Rubes. A good sister needs to take responsibility once in a while." Yang replied "And make a few good jokes too…" she added.

As they all entered the room, the screen showed the next Persona: **Captain Kidd -** **Seiten Taisei**.

"Blondie, huh? Wonder what's his…" Yang and Sun said as everyone went back to their seats.

 _The scene shows Ren and Ryuji talking in a ramen shop, discussing about how the protagonist helped him out._

 **"Hey, this ain't like me, but…I managed to change because you were here helping me. I got you wrapped up in this shit, but you stayed with me till the bitter end."** _Ryuji poured out._

"As much as I like to point it out, I decided to leave it be. Would be rude to ruin the beautiful moment." Ruby said.

 **"…You didn't abandon me. So…thanks, man."** _Ren denied the thanks as he explained it was all because of Ryuji himself, making the blonde chuckle._

 **"It's funny, huh? This started out as us training for the Phantom Thieves. How did it end up like this?"** _Ryuji remembered their first time as Phantom Thieves._

"Better jot this down." Blake thought as she wrote something again in her notebook with her small nosebleed.

 **"Either way, it's my turn now. If anything comes up, you tell me. I'll help you with whatever you need."** _Both gave each other a nod._

 _Blue particles appear again from Ryuji as the screen transitioned to his Persona, Captain Kidd. Enveloped in a blue orb of light, another new Persona emerges. A huge monkey man with chains forming an 'X' on his warrior vest, he wears a red scarf on his neck and a racing helmet paired with green tinted goggles, a yellow cape and a tall, yellow mohawk. He holds a huge bo staff with neatly arranged golden nails on both sides and the words '8000K' on one side. He stands on a black cloud that has Kidd's ship's eyes, without the white part, and a steel collar._

Everyone immediately shot their looks at Sun, who equally had a shocked look.

"Sun, you never told me your brother's in a game!" Ruby childishly reprimanded while pointing to the screen.

"Ruby, I don't have a brother!" Sun was annoyed by the barrage of questions regarding him and Seiten Taisei.

"Dude, he looks badass!" Neptune awed at Taisei.

"I want Ryuji's number…" Yang mumbled.

"Scanning weapon: identified as Ruyi Jingu Bang. Weighs 8 tons." Penny reported after scanning the staff.

"His weapon has your/my name and is heavier?! It sounds like as if you're/I'm a legend in video games…" Neptune was surprised, with Sun equally the same reaction.

"That's because he is. Warrior, rebel, trickster, monk, Sun Wukong is known by many titles in the East." Blake explained.

"The monk type doesn't really suit your personality, dude…" Neptune was exasperated by his friend's titles.

 **"Alright! Now I have that off my chest, let's do this! First up: the Phantom Thieves! I'll be countin' on you, Leader. And you can count on me too!"** _Ryuji said, getting a nod from Ren._

"The best bromance ever..." Blake thought silently.

 **"Hey, now that we're all fueled up, wanna race to the station?"** _With that, the screen blacked out._

"Thinking about it, how about next time we train, we race?" Yang suggested.

"Good idea, but where's the finish?" Ruby asked.

"Um, the ports?" Yang replied.

"Yang, no. It smells like fish there." Ruby pinched her nose.

"It's near the sea, you silly girl." Weiss replied with a bit of tsun.

* * *

The next Persona in line: **Carmen -** **Hecate**.

 _Ann and Ren were seen sitting inside the Ferris wheel. Ann was flustered because she's alone with Ren._

A grin appeared on Yang's face. "Ooh, what's this now?" she chided teasingly.

 **"Back when I met you and saved me… I realize that personal relationships are something to be treasured. That's why I'm not going to run away anymore."** _Ann started the conversation._ **  
**

"Like we said, bonds are important as a team!" Ruby, Jaune and Coco trumpeted.

 **"I'll face myself head on. This time, it's my turn to help someone. But, I'm still kinda worried. Do you think you could help me, Ren?"** _Ren agreed._ **"You can lean on me too, if you need it."** _To which he replied he already did, earning a giggle from the twin-tailed ash blonde._ **"I feel like we finally see each other eye to eye, Ren. I'm so glad I met you."**

Almost the whole cast got that dumb look on their faces that just screamed, "Some lady's got a crush."

Then everyone looked at the Arkos couple, with Jaune having confused looks.

"I can't believe knight boy here didn't noticed the signs." Everyone except Jaune thought, letting out a huge sigh.

 _Just like Morgana and Ryuji, the same scene transitioned again. Carmen now transformed into a new Persona. It was thin with carmine red skin, her outfit showing her extremely thin stomach, with two pairs of metal cone spikes on her shoulders and her breasts. She has six Senketsu-like eyes with slit irises, with the colour orange, yellow, green, light blue and purple. Four of the eyes on her head, two huge ones on her huge deer horned headdress. Her scarlet cape seems to resemble a vampire's cape, with the ends having nine hooks. Her doll figures have been replaced with scary shark-like dog heads with yellow to orange to red pupils, red fangs and a spiky collar on each._

"Jeebus heebus that is one lady I wouldn't go out with!" Neptune was terrified seeing the lady.

 **"Promise me you'll stay by my side…OK?"** _Ann asked Ren, who agreed. Just then, an announcement played stating that the ride will end shortly._

"Aw man, I hate it when you got on the ride and for what feels like one minute the ride's over!" Nora grumbled loudly, because the same thing happened to her too, with her boop buddy.

 _Ann was surprised that the ride's nearly over and she couldn't see the scenery._

 **"…All I saw was you."** _Ann smiled at Ren, making the girls go 'ooooh' at them._

 **"Um, before we get off…sh-should we at least do one thing…you know…that couples do?"** _Ann requested._

"Is she thinking what I'm thinking?" Yang and Coco said with a grin.

 **"Just one?"** _Ren asked. Ann stuttered for a moment before replying._ **"…I'll leave it to you. Should I close my eyes?"** _Both of them got closer._

Almost all the girls were chanting "Kiss him! Kiss him!" while Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha and Velvet covered their eyes while blushing.

 _But before they could show the 'act', the screen faded to black._

"Aww, come on!" most of the cast grumbled while the flustered reaper, knight, Spartan and rabbit let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Next up: **Goemon -** **Kamu Susano-o**

"Ooh, pretty boy's next, huh?" Yang purred.

 _The scene shows Yusuke and Ren at the art museum discussing on some art._

"Man, to this day, I still don't get art…" Yang, Jaune, Yatsu and Sun sighed.

"What do you mean? Art is a wonderful and beautiful thing! Art is a diverse range of human activities in creating…" Snow Queen started rambling away.

Everyone was groaning because the way she talks reminds them of Professor (hehe) Oobleck's class. Heck, they even thought that Weiss could be the second Oobleck, which would doom them all.

She could've continued until Blake stopped her. "Weiss, save your lecture for later. Look at them, they thinking you're like Professor Oobleck now." Blake showed most of the cast with blank eyes.

"Whoops, I'm sorry." Weiss apologized. Everyone was congratulating Blake in their minds.

 **"It must have been troublesome dealing with me. But for some reason, I knew that you wouldn't abandon me until everything was said and done. Thank you, Ren."** _Yusuke said with a pretty smile._

"Ok, new pairing written down." Blake wrote down a new pairing with a light blush.

 _Transition scene. An oni-looking blue muscular Persona appears with sun tattoos on his shoulders and a tomoe symbol (the symbol on Japanese taikos) on his chest, the rest full of Japanese looking tattoos. He has white wild-style hair like a lion's mane and a red bandanna with yellow stripes patterned like a tiger covering most of his face, save for the red eyes underneath a golden mask with two long horns. His sword, as large as the Persona, were two blade entwining each other to form an exotic-looking blade. On his waist were multiple golden fire wisps, and his footwear are getas with a few golden wisps._

"Oooh, wild style…mommy likes~" Yang licked her lips.

Blake sighed. "Well, you're gutsy and crazy to purr at an Animan god, Susanoo, the powerful storm of summer, the brother of the Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun, and of Tsukuyomi, the god of the moon."

"Well, I need to _tie Yang_ (as in _Tai Yang_ : sun in Chinese) a.k.a. myself, to prove myself I'm not a _lunar_ tic! I'm on a _summer_ roll, guys!" Yang punned, getting groans, but groans of relief.

 **"Now that I'm out of my slump, I need to make up for the time I wasn't able to paint."** _Yusuke walks off halfway, turning to Ren._ **"...I reiterate my promise to you. I'll extend my assistance to you, should you ever stumble."** _Ren nodded._

"Bromance number two, remembered." Blake thought again before blushing.

 **"Now then, shall we go? In order for me to learn about the heart, we need to work hard in our thief business."** _With that, both of them walked off._

"That means we should work hard too! As huntresses of justice!" Ruby fist pumped the air, getting agreements from others.

* * *

Following the line: **Johanna -** **Anat**

"So, model student is next, right?" Ruby questioned, getting nods.

 _The scene shows Makoto and Ren sitting next to each other on a sofa in Ren's room, talking about what they want to be in the future._

"Oooh, another girl in his grasp?" Yang smiled like crazy.

 **"…Thank you for all your help. Must have been difficult babysitting the uptight Miss President, right? ...Just kidding."** _Makoto asked Ren._

"Well, not as difficult as babysitting Ice Queen here-OW!" Jaune was interrupted halfway by a small ice ball from the heiress herself, thanks to her glyphs.

 **"Even so, I'm glad I asked you. I think now I'll be able to see the world even more differently. Actually, I'm sure I can. Because…I have you."** _Makoto smiled._

Almost everyone was now debating. 'Ann or Makoto?' they thought. The young and innocent members stayed out as Weiss just simply couldn't tolerate the childish debate.

 _Transition time. Johanna now became what looks like a Transformer. Mechanical body with a red skull embedded on her chest, red face with yellow demon-like horns, yellow heels with a blade on them pointing skywards, two motorcycle wheels behind her, she holds a smooth war cleaver with three big holes on the handle._

Ruby squealed even more, being the sci-fi fan.

"Aah! It's Marcee (Arcee) from Dustformers Prime!" Ruby exclaimed, getting giggles.

Yang now can't help but think what if her beloved Bumblebee transformed like that. "It'll be awesome…"Yang thought with stars in her eyes.

 **"By the way, you can rely on me for anything you need. I want us to be equals…"** _Makoto said._

"Anything?" Yang and Coco had the biggest grins ever.

 **"Now then, in order to fulfil my dream, I'll need to be accepted into my first choice college."** _Makoto thought loudly._

"You know, she reminds me of you, Weiss." Ruby and Yang said in sync.

"Really? How so?" said the Ice Queen.

"Similar nickname, model student, princess aura, demanding at all times, want to be the best at everything…" Everyone chided in.

"Geez, fine already!" Weiss stopped the rest.

 _Makoto giggled._ **"What a funny thought…Studying to become a head of police while working as a thief…"**

"Trying to be head of the SDC as a Huntress…" Yang added more.

"Will you stop it?! Jeez, enough already!" Weiss couldn't handle even more.

 **"But perhaps it's not as contradictory as it seems. The objective is the same…Exposing the evil lurking in the dark shadows…"** _Ren agreed to that._

"Well, I do wish that I could find a way to save the Faunus while helping the company…"Weiss thought sadly, getting a pat from Blake. "It's okay, Weiss. We can help you." Weiss smiled at the thought despite their race.

 **"S-So…you see…U-Um…"** _Makoto stuttered halfway, making Ren concerned._

"Something in her mind?" Jaune asked, still oblivious to love.

 **"Well…I was thinking…maybe we could study some things we don't have experience in yet…Would that be OK?"** _Makoto pleaded Ren._

Almost everyone went 'oooh' at the 'some things we don't have experience' part.

 **"…I want to be with you."** _Makoto asked honestly._

"Ten points! Straight up honest!" Yang thumbed up at the screen.

 _Ren put his hand on Makoto's shoulder and pulled her in, both of them embracing each other._

Most of the cast d'awwed while some others had to hold in their hnnnghs seeing such a pure sight.

 **"We still have some time before night falls…"** _Makoto's final words before the next person's Persona's next._

"Aww, that's so sweet of them!" Ruby's heart melted.

Yang popped a light bulb in her head. "Hey Ice Queen…."

"Will you stop calling me tha-" before she could continue, Yang pulled what Ren did: she put her hand on the heiress' shoulder and pulled her into her large bust.

"Whawhawhawhawha…"Weiss stuttered a lot. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU BRUTE?!" said the heiress before shoving her away. The others went 'kyaa' at the action.

"Aww man, can't I show Snow Cake here a bit of my love?" Yang winked and sent a flying kiss, making Weiss dunk her head in her hands with a tomato blush. "Curse you and your huge water balloons, Yang Xiao Long…" Weiss muttered silently.

* * *

Coming up next: **Necronomicon** **-Prometheus**

"Will the UFO change like Anat?! Will it? Will it?" Ruby squealed. This video is starting to make her inner sci-fi madness appear.

 _The scene shows Futaba and Ren in Futaba's room._ (Despite being an otaku and a hacker, her room's really tidy. I'm impressed.)

"Yeesh, he's some lady killer to have 3 girlfriends!" Yang was liking this Ren guy.

 **"You gave me something important."** _Futaba told Ren, who was puzzled at the statement._

"Was it your 'first time'?" Yang joked, making a few blush.

 **"You gave me my life back."** _Futaba made clear to Ren's confusion._

"…Oh. Dang, I feel kinda bad now…" Yang felt a bit guilty for joking at that question.

 **"It's thanks to you that I learned I'm fine just as I am… and that I learned to trust my mum again. I was as good as dead, but you resurrected me."** _Futaba starts to pour her heart out._

"Wait, how does resurrection work? Is he some sort of saint or something?" Jaune was not getting the concept, getting deadpan looks from the others.

"I think she meant by 'resurrecting' her back by letting her see the outside world…" Pyrrha nudged at Jaune, getting an 'oh'.

 **"I'd like to use my work with the Phantom Thieves to return the favour. Not only that, I realized… If I only act for my own sake, I can't put my full effort into it anymore. But when I remember my friends…and you…it's like I'm tapping into some kind of unknown power!"** _Futaba continued._

"And that's why we have teams! Nothing can stop us if we're together, through the bonds of the unknown power known as teamwork and friendship!" the team leaders declared, with their members agreeing with smiles.

 _Time for ze transforming. The UFO turned into a floating huge ball with an imperial red aura flaring around it. It has a smiley face made from colourful circuits. (Sorry if it's too simple.)_

"Looks simple, but complex." Weiss said with interest.

"Prometheus is a Titan, culture hero, and trickster figure who is credited with the creation of man from clay, and who defies the gods by stealing fire and giving it to humanity, an act that enabled progress and civilization. Prometheus is known for his intelligence and as a champion of mankind." Blake read out.

"Talk about a defiant… he progressed and civilized humanity by stealing from the gods? I don't know if that's a good thing, or a bad thing…" Weiss thought.

"Man from clay? That sounds odd…" Jaune pondered at clay humans.

"Champion of mankind? I'd love to challenge him!" Yang really wants a good matchup.

 **"You gave me my life back, so it's my turn to risk my life for you. Feel free to tell me anything. I'll do whatever I can to help. I'm serious, OK?!"** _Futaba requested, to which Ren counting on her._ **"Leave it to me!"**

"You know, she sounds almost like you, sis." Yang told the reaper.

"What! I'm always serious, Yang! And I'll do whatever I can to help my friends too!" Ruby countered back, with some of the cast chuckling.

 **"And…! I never said I was gonna let my reward go unclaimed!"** _Futaba stood up._

Everyone perked their attention hearing the word 'reward'.

 **"S-So… instead of training myself to be away from you…I want the right to not have to leave you."** _Futaba said, leaving a confused Ren._ **"That way…we'll never be apart if I don't want to be."** _To which Ren replied_ : **"I want that right too."**

"Us too…" most of them sighed as they wanted that right too so that no friend will leave them alone.

 **"R-Really…?"** _With that, Ren stood up, and Futaba laid herself on his chest._ **"You know, I don't mind if my purpose is the same as yours…Not just as a thief, but in life too…Actually, I want it to be the same."**

"Aww, that so cute!" Ruby and Velvet awed at the action and words.

 **"You're so warm…"** _Futaba muttered._

"Oh, is this the part where they get to it?" Yang was now eager.

 _Tears started flowing out of her eyes._ **"What…? I'm…crying…? I don't understand…"** _Futaba asked sadly._

"Ooookay, wasn't expecting that…" Yang now felt bad again.

 _Ren pet Futaba's head, calming her down and making the cast 'hnngh' at the sweet sight._

 **"…But this is my right. Until I say so… don't let go of me. Well, not like I'd ever say that!"** _Futaba blushed at that last part._

"Ooh, looks like someone's got your personality, Ice Queen~" Yang teased the snow princess.

"Shut your trap you." Weiss snapped at the chuckling blonde.

 _The screen darkens._ **"…You're OK with going home a little late today, right?"**

"Aw man, why does the screen black out before they showed it?" Yang grumbled, unable to see some action.

"Mainly to keep this game safe for those below 17…" Blake pointed the rating on the guide.

"Point taken…" Yang grumbled.

* * *

Second last: **Milady -** **Astarte**

"Wonder what the fancy lady has in store for us…"Neptune wondered.

 _The scene now shows Haru and Ren at the same place where the Ren-Makoto interaction played out: Ren's room._

 **"I'm glad I can be with you instead…"** _Haru spoke, feeling a bit flustered._

Jaune somehow felt like that happened to him.

 **"Ah, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I meant, I'm…um…glad to be your teammate…"** _Haru fumbled out before keeping quiet._

"Hehe, it looks like she's similar to you, P-money." Yang looked over at the blushing Spartan.

 _Ren replied, feeling glad too._ **"Y-Yes…thank you. As long as you're by my side…it feels like everything's going to be OK…"** _Haru faces Ren._ **"And if you're ever in trouble, I will be there for you."**

"Aww, that's so sweet." Ruby and Velvet felt their heart melt.

 **"After all, you were there when I needed it. I can help you now. I have the strength to do so, I can sense it."** _Haru declared with bravado._ **  
**

 _TRANSFORM! A shadowy woman with a huge crescent on her face, blocking her eyes and nose but not her pink lips. She has shiny cuffs on her, three around her neck, six around both wrists, and two huge ones on her earlobes and has a circular gold bra on her. Below her is a huge skull, minus the lower jaw, with a pink flower motif and two faces, one with open eyes and the other with closed. Underneath the skull was another similar skull together with another, albeit smaller._

"That's kinda creepy. A skull with flower patterns on it and having girlish eyes?" Yang was slightly creeped by the weird feeling from the skull.

"A Goddess worshiped under many names throughout the Mediterranean, Astarte is a goddess associated with fertility, love, and war. In Vacuo, Astarte was a warrior goddess paired with Anat." Blake read out from the book.

"Huh, that's where the get the saying 'make love, not war'." Weiss was surprised that a goddess of love can be a goddess of war.

"Skull lady was paired with Transformer chick here? Now that's weirder." Neptune thought.

 **"Ah…I feel wide awake after that coffee."** _Haru stretched her arms a bit._ (I know this is not part of the game, just think of it as setting the mood.)

"Of course, a good coffee with cream and five sugars always help through the night. Thanks, Weiss!" Ruby chirped as she remembered the coffee Weiss poured for her. Weiss uttered a 'you're welcome' and shied away with a blush, still remembering the reaper's cute sleeping face.

 **"So, um…T-Today…I'd…like to be with you a little longer."** _Haru lied on Ren's shoulder before closing her eyes before the screen blacked out._

All the girls gushed at how cute and romantic the scene was.

 **"Haru and I spent some time alone together…"** _Ren thought._

"I'm betting 50 lien he slept together with her." Yang said.

"I'll take that bet. The obvious way is to send her home." Weiss countered.

 **"…It's getting late…I should probably take her to the train station…"** _Ren finished his thoughts._

"Pay up now, Yang." Weiss smirked as Yang reluctantly and grumblingly fished out a Lien card.

* * *

The last one: **Robin Hood -** **Loki**

Before the scene starts, there's a note on the screen. **"Goro Akechi's Persona shown later is not an Ultimate, but his true Persona."**

"Wait, so Robin Hood wasn't his Persona?" Pyrrha asked.

"Judging from the message, I think yes." Coco replied.

 **"Here…I'll show you who I really am."** _Akechi declared, but with swollen eyes._ **"Come, LOKI!"** _With a burst of black and red aura, a Persona appeared. Standing on a heated sword, the Persona's completely covered in black and white stripes with two horns and four braided ponytails reaching his knees, two completely orange and the other two turning from black to orange. His heels were similar to Mercurius', but has black-orange fire wisps at the back instead._

Ruby marvelled at the sword.

"Ooh, it's like that fire sword I saw when I first came to Beacon!" Ruby giggled.

"Yeah, the time when we formed together as a team…" Yang sighed in nostalgia. It's been months since that fateful day where Team RWBY and JNPR was born.

"Scanning sword prototype. Sword identified as: Lævateinn" Penny scanned the sword.

"Lava-wha?" Ruby puzzled the sword's name.

"Lævateinn, a mystical sword wielded by Loki, a god of trickery." Blake copied from what Loki's bio wrote.

 **"Again…! It's that Persona!"** _Fox pointed out. Then, black aura starts to envelop Akechi._ **"What's going on!?"** **Noir is concerned of what happened to Akechi.**

"Apparently, he's going crazy, hello!" Coco yelled in irony.

 **"Don't make me laugh! Justice? Righteous!? Keep that shit to yourselves! You and your teammates piss me off!"** _Akechi lashed out as he struggled in pain in his new form. He now dons a body-covering, black and purple striped outfit. He has several black belts strapped around his legs and arms. He also wears a dark enclosed knight helmet, similar to plate armour, with a deep crimson mask resembling a sharp beak._

"Sis/Coco, Akechi's scaring me…" Ruby and Velvet start to hug their sister (figures) as the others were shocked at Akechi's complete one hundred eighty degree shift in his personality, adding in furious to Akechi's 'teammates are bullshit' statement. Blake was starting to shake because Akechi's outburst reminds her of Adam's views on human laws.

 **"He can use two separate powers!? Then everything… even his appearance was a fake!"** _Mona deduced._

"Wait, two separate powers!? That's like having two Semblances! It'll put a strain on his body or worst, kill him!" Weiss was freaking out now.

 **"You're going down…I'll destroy you…Go down with me!"** _Black aura flashed around Akechi again._ **"No way!"** _Panther couldn't believe what he did._ **"That bastard…He made himself go psychotic!"** _Skull exclaimed._

"Now he inflicted psychosis on himself!? He killing himself!" Weiss is starting to tear apart, if it weren't thanks to others who calmed her down.

 _Akechi now laughed like a mental disordered clown that scared the weak-minded of the cast._

 **"Now! Let's see you drop dead one at a time, in front of your precious friends!"** _Akechi declared. Mona warned Joker's group._ **"Dammit, he's lost it! Here comes!"** _Akechi charged at the group, leaving a quote in a psychotic tone that scared the cast, even Blake._ **"DIIIIIIIIIE!"**

"Yaaaaggghhh!" Ruby shouted in surprise, something that almost everyone in the room did as well, thinking Akechi's coming after them.

The video's now paused as everyone regained their senses and calmed down. Needless to say, most of them wouldn't be having sweet dreams tonight.

"B-Bad dreams aside, why don't we see their skills this time?" Nora, Sun and Neptune tried to lighten the mood, and succeeded, as everyone continued to watch.

* * *

 **And here, I think the next chapter's the final. Alright, to what I'm saying above, you guys want Blazblue CTB. 3 want UNiB, 5 want Blazblue and 1 wants Persona 4 Arena. I need to clear something first: do you want them to see CTB, or BBCF/P4A/UNiB first? And for the others wanting it immediately, wait. There are a few conditions needed for that.**

 **1\. The cast must be bigger.  
2\. A certain something from a certain game is absolutely needed for a certain somebody.  
3\. The cast needs a larger area.  
4\. I need to confirm if they want to see the other games first or CTB.  
5\. Interludes before that.**

 **If you're wondering what's condition No.2, here's a hint: it is 'Final'. And with that, stop asking for CTB. I'll eventually get to there, but I need you all to fulfill the five conditions listed.  
**

 **Edit: I made a poll on my profile. Vote if you want them to see the others or Cross tag Battle.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Persona 5 (Part 3)

**Hello there everyone! Really sorry about the lack of updates! My computer buggy, so we had to send it to the main center for further repairs. Now that I've got it back, I can continue writing!**

* * *

The screen now shows: **"All Persona Skills"** (I'll only show certain medium damage skills and above. Initial, Ultimate, Certain and DLC Personas only. Some skills were edited for the cast to learn, so expect skills that are different from the game.)

"Wonder what skills each Persona have…" Fox wondered.

Then, another message appears. **"Physical & Gun Skills"**

"Cool, time for some close up action!" Nora and Yang are now hollered.

(Cues Life Will Change – Lyn Inaizumi)

"Now that's my jam!" Ruby, Yang, Jaune and Nora all started bobbing their heads to the beat of the tune, while everyone else had to agree it sounded catchy.

* * *

(Some of the attacks instakills an enemy.)

" **Giant Slice" –** Susano-o grabbed his sword and sliced his opponent.

" **Assault Dive" –** Captain Kidd swung his ship around and toward the opponent with full force.

" **Megaton Raid" –** Seiten Taisei charged and slammed his weapon on the opponent.

" **Agneyastra" –** Seiten Taisei summons a small meteor shower towards the group of enemies.

" **Sword Dance" –** Loki took his blade and slashed at the opponent like dancing.

" **Brave Blade" –** Goemon summons several golden glowing blades around the opponent, spinning around and around for a moment before they all pointed at the opponent and impaled it.

" **Vorpal Blade" –** Zorro thrusts his rapier in random directions, inflicting damage to the entire group of enemies.

" **God's Hand" –** Robin Hood launched a rocket punch that slammed the opponent from above.

" **Myriad Slashes" –** Susano-o slashed his opponent horizontally multiple times before finishing with a huge vertical slash.

" **Tempest Slash" –** Zorro whips up a violent storm at the opponent and slashes him.

" **Deathbound"** – Arsene discharges a dark aura at the group of enemies, with shadow hands attacking them.

" **Vajra Blast" –** Robin Hood punched a group of enemies so hard they exploded.

" **Dream Needle" –** Milady unleashes a rain on needles on the opponent, making him fall asleep.

" **Terror Claw" –** Coating his claws in dark energy, Arsene clawed his opponent, leaving it scared.

" **Headbutt" –** Seiten Taisei rushed up and headbutted his opponent.

" **Hysterical Slap" –** Hecate covers her hands in red aura and slaps her opponent, making the enemy enraged.

" **Brain Shake" –** Astarte throws a black energy orb with pink red lightning at the opponent, leaving it brainwashed.

" **Sledge Cracker" –** Seiten Taisei grabs the opponents head and winds his arms multiple times, slamming it on the ground as he bounces back up, clasped his hands and bashed it straight in the head, making the enemy dizzy and confused.

" **Negative Pile" –** Arsene conjures mass of negative energy and slams it on the opponent, despairing him.

" **Lucky Miracle Punch" –** Milady opened her gown and launched a spring loaded golden boxing glove at the opponent, getting a critical hit.

" **One-shot Kill" –** Captain Kiddaims his cannon at the opponent's vitals, dealing critical damage.

" **Triple Down" –** Milady fired all her guns and rockets underneath her dress, hitting every enemy in the group.

" **Riot Gun" –** Satanael shoots a bullet at the opponent, summoning a huge thunderstorm striking the enemy group.

* * *

After the skill carnival, everyone was speechless by the showcase of skills.

"That…WAS AWESOME!" Yang broke the silence.

"That Vorpal Blade with Brave Blade and Tempest Slash was incredible! Even Dream Needle!" Weiss couldn't hold her excitement.

"I want to try God's Hand and One-Shot Kill! They look sensational!" Penny was now absorbed with each move's data and movements.

"Myriad Slashes and Terror Claw was intriguing, scaring your opponent with an attack." Blake thought of it.

"I'm so trying Vajra Blast, Sledge Cracker and Agneyastra during our next fight!" Yang thought of the moves as one of her to-try moves.

"I might not be able to do Megaton Raid or God's Hand, but with some modifications…" Fox thought.

"Giant Slice, seems simple." Yatsu thought.

"Sword Dance was awesome! Dancing while slashing your opponent, it's superb to watch!" Jaune now thought of improving his dancing, not only for the skill, but for the Beacon Dance event too.

"Shh! Hold up! Elemental skills are next!" Ruby quieted everyone as the screen showed: **"Elemental Skills"**

* * *

" **Maragidyne" –** Carmen conjures a lava pool beneath the enemy and erupts it, resulting a huge lava geyser with swirling flames.

" **Mabufudyne" –** Goemon freezes the opponent inside a wilted tree made of ice, before shattering it.

" **Maziodyne" –** Captain Kidd unleashes a thunderstorm on the opponent, with electric orbs adding damage.

" **Magarudyne" –** Zorro slashed his rapier wildly till the opponent is trapped inside a ball of wind gales.

" **Mafreidyne" –** Johanna launches a small orb towards the opponent, resulting a bluish big explosion.

" **Mapsiodyne" –** Milady shoots four psy-orbs as it hits the opponent, resulting a weird trippy explosion.

" **Makougaon" –** Robin Hood summons light spirits as they circle above the opponent before attacking him.

" **Maeigaon"** – Arsene summons dark spirits as they drag the opponent into the dark abyss underground.

" **Megidolaon" –** Satanael shoots a huge bullet at the enemy, swallowing him in a humongous explosion.

"…whoa…" almost everyone's speechless.

"I think I can do the first four, but what's with the other five?" Weiss asked.

"Well, Frei is radiation power, Psio is psychokinetic damage, Kouga is bless damage and Eiga is curse damage, both causing instakills. Megido is Almighty damage, a special, non-elemental property and are usually not hindered by defences such as repel or drain." Blake read info on the move typing.

"Imagine if those kinds of Dust exists…" Weiss was pondered because as SDC heiress herself, she's always intrigued by special Dust types. (Well, surprise, surprise, Weiss. You'll be getting those soon.)

* * *

" **Inferno" –** Hecate uses her eyes and her two 'dogs' to shoot a fire laser at the opponent, exploding in a torrent of flames, causing heavy Burn damage.

"Lasers!" Ruby and Penny had starry eyes. (I nearly forgot Penny had laser eyes)

" **Blazing Hell" –** Hecate creates a huge lava orb and hurls it at the enemy as it swallows him, inflicting severe Burn damage.

"Hey, that Blazing Hell move reminds me of that transfer student…"Ruby thought of Cinder.

"Really? How?" Yang asked.

"Well, one time I followed her secretly, she was using lava dust for her attacks. Dunno why she did that secretly…" Ruby answered.

* * *

 _Few days ago…_

Ruby was humming down the halls as she held her plate of cookies. Halfway through, she saw Mercury, Cinder and Emerald leave their dorm. She couldn't hear what they were discussing, so she put her cookie plate near her dorm door and followed them secretly. She followed them until they reached an empty field.

"Um, Cinder, are you sure about this? We're strong, and their just plain students." Emerald asked with doubt.

"They're not plain students, Emerald. They're Huntresses. The longer they continue their training, who knows one day they might triumph over us." Cinder replied.

"Pssh, please. I could beat that Spartan if I go all out, ya know." Mercury shot with a slightly bored tone.

"That Pyrrha has the ability to control metal objects, Mercury. If she controls your prosthetic legs you might not have a chance. Emerald's illusions are fine for one or two targets, but any more and she blacks out. That's why we have to hone our skills. If we train the same rate as the students, we might be still above them." Cinder countered.

"Alright, alright, I get it already. Jeez, you nearly sound like my dad." Mercury complained more, considering he and Cinder are still in neutral relation.

With that, the trio started showing their skills. Cinder trained with her fire attacks, Mercury starts kickboxing a few makeshift targets and Emerald trained her illusions by placing them in Mercury's mind, turning the targets as CRDL (I want to mess them so badly). All the time while not knowing a certain reaper was observing.

"What were they talking about? Maybe I should move closer and-" Before she could finish her thought, her Scroll vibrated. She was lucky it was in vibrate mode. As she opened it, a text message was shown:

" _Hey, Rubes. We're gonna need your help. Zwei's stuck in a pickle jar, and we can't pull him out without hurting him. Think you can help? –Sis."_

"Sheesh, again?" Ruby sighed. "Welp, gotta return to the dorm." She trotted off to the dorm. "Oh, Zwei, how did you get into troubles like these…?"

* * *

"Probably for a reason. The tournament's coming up, so they must have a secret weapon up their sleeve." Weiss reasoned. "Let's get back to the show, shall we?" Everyone continued watching.

" **Diamond Dust" –** Susanoo gathers an expanding blue orb above the enemy and explodes into many urchin-like ice projectiles, inflicting heavy Ice damage.

" **Ice Age" –** Susano-o rains huge icicle missiles on the opponent before sprouting more from them, causing severe Ice damage.

Weiss now set those moves in her mind. "Maybe turn it into snowflakes and blossomed trees instead.…" She thought when she saw Diamond Dust and Ice Age.

" **Thunder Reign" –** Seiten Taisei speared his opponent with his Bo stick, conducting huge amounts of electricity at the enemy, resulting heavy Elec damage.

" **Wild Thunder" –** The ground beneath the opponent glows blue, and as Seiten Taisei swung his staff, four large electricity orbs electrify the opponent, causing severe Elec damage.

"Oh hohoho, all that electricity…" Nora was drooling a lot seeing the electric moves.

" **Panta Rhei" –** Mercurius summons two windy circular saws and slams it in between the enemy, inflicting heavy Wind damage.

"I guess he didn't _saw_ that coming." Yang punned, getting groans.

"Goddammit Yang." Blake deadpanned.

" **Vacuum Wave" –** Mercurius strikes a large vortex-tornado at the opponent, inflicting severe Wind damage.

"Now I know how to deal with you noisemakers next time you all bother me…" Weiss grinned evilly as others sweated coldly, seeing Vacuum Wave.

" **Psycho Force" –** Astarte stabs the enemy with weird bars, as it warps randomly, causing heavy Psy damage.

" **Psycho Blast" –** The background turns weird and trippy, asAstarte summons multiple eyes, inflicting severe Psy damage.

Ruby and the others now had swirls in their eyes as others got dizzy considering how trippy Psy attacks are.

"Whoooaooaaah…So…confusing…" Jaune stuttered as his mind's hurting.

" **Atomic Flare" –** Anat traps the opponent in a blue orb, slowly expanding before resulting a huge explosion, inflicting heavy Nuclear damage.

" **Cosmic Flare" –** As the surroundings become the galaxy, Anat creates a huge cosmic flare and hits the enemy, inflicting severe Nuclear damage.

"Geez, this Nuclear type seems destructive…" Yang was surprised at Cosmic Flare, obviously because that explosion was in a galaxy.

" **Divine Judgement" –** Robin Hood summons a huge gavel made of light and slams it on the opponent.

"Seriously, a gavel?" Coco and the others were dumbfounded that a gavel was represented as Holy damage while Nora was dreaming of her hammer descending holy justice on the Grimm.

"I mean, it is a symbol of the authority and right to act officially, so I guess that makes sense?" Pyrrha tried to put reason for the others.

" **Demonic Decree" –** A forest full of dark energy and dead trees appears, and Satanael pulls out a huge scythe from the ground and swiftly slices the opponent.

"Oooh, I so want to try that!" Ruby got excited seeing another scythe move.

"Try that when we slay Grimm, sis." Yang calmed her down.

" **Ghastly Wail" –** Hecate opened her mouth and unleashed an ear-splitting shrieking wail and dark aura out of her mouth, scaring the opponent.

Everyone immediately covered their ears from the blasting sound assaulting them, the ones suffering the most were the Faunus. Think of it as the sound of a microphone feedback in the shape of a speaker placed near your ears. For the Faunus, it's twenty times worse.

"MY EARS! IT'S BLEEDING!" Sun, Velvet and Blake cried out as they held their ears in pain. (The double ears covered their human ears with a pillow)

Now the cast are soothing the ears of the Faunus members.

"Guess Miss Sadist isn't very _sound_ on temperament control." She managed to pun out and they all felt the terrible feel of that pun.

"Yang, first off, you're one to talk." Weiss chastised.

"And two," Blake chimed in with cotton swabs in her ears. "The puns, goddammit Yang."

* * *

The screen now shows: " **Unique Skills"**

"How…unique are they?" Ren questioned.

A note appeared on the screen: **"These skills are unique because they can only be used by certain Personas."**

Everyone let out an 'oh' in understanding.

" **Hassou Tobi" –** Yoshitsune slashes eight times at the opponent.

" **Die for Me!" –** Alice summons large teddy bears with dynamite strapped to their backs as they charge at the opponent, exploding on contact.

Ruby, Weiss, Nora and Velvet were scared on how these cute teddy bears were used as living bombs.

" **Ayamur" –** Baal grabs his water blade and gave the opponent three huge slashes.

"Hmm, I should try that sometime…" Neptune thought.

" **Samsara" –** Daisoujou teleports the enemy onto a huge sheet of paper as portraits of writing surround and spin around the opponent before exploding into paper talismans.

"To think words are weapons…" Yang was pondered on Samsara.

"Like the old saying: 'The pen is mightier than the sword'." Ren and Fox thought back on their studies on philosophy.

" **Black Viper" –** Satan summons a black puddle underneath the enemy and a large black snake emerged and chomped him.

"Whoa! Was that a King Taijitu?!" Jaune was surprised a Grimm was used for this move.

"Seems like it, the black head only." Pyrrha answered.

" **Morning Star" –** Lucifer summons the night sky as stars spun around, before one that shone brightly suddenly shoots a beam on the opponent, creating a massive explosion.

"Whoa…" Everyone was mesmerized by the stars until one shot a beam.

"MONTY OUM!" everyone recoiled in surprise.

"Now that, is what I call a _shooting_ star!" Yang joked, getting groans.

"Seriously sis?" Ruby asked in annoyance.

"Eh, I'm making this up as I go." Yang finger-gunned.

The screen displays another title card: **"DLC Personas"** and a note: **"Before we continue with other skills, we shall showcase the DLC Personas."**

"Well, this is the first time we see the DLC, unlike FighterZ's incomplete DLC." Fox mumbled.

* * *

(Cues Aria of the Soul – Persona 5)

The screen now shows Ren's mask and a Persona behind it.

"Whoa, each mask lies a different Persona…" Neptune was awed one mask can keep a powerful spirit.

Two female-built Persona appear. The one on the left wears a space helmet, masking her whole face and red eyes, and a red skin-tight suit with a blue gem embedded in her chest together with black hot pants with golden sleeves. Her golden headband on her grey hair with bunny ears has purple ribbons connected to a huge black semi-plate looking object with two chipped portions behind her, with her cuffs through the holes of the said object. Below the object was a layer with the colours yellow, green, blue, light purple and red, all sewn together.

The one on the right has the same build with the other, difference is that she has blue eyes, her helmet is red till blue and wears Ren's school outfit with checkered pantyhose. She has black hair and bunny ears with a silver headband. The object behind her is now red with the layers grey and black.

"Your bright heart shines even on the darkest night... We shall be your strength. We are Kaguya... May your light never fade…" the two introduced themselves as Kaguya as they have labels below them. Left one says: **"Normal"** while right one says: **"Picaro"**

"Hey, Velv! This girls has your ears. Dig the fashion sense too." Coco got Velvet's attention.

Everyone was confused. "What do they mean by 'Picaro'? Sun questioned and on cue, a message appears:

" **Picaro means rogue. Picaro Personas are different in looks, skills and abilities."**

"Whoa, they're the same but different…" Ruby wondered with stars as she thought of having a doppelganger with different skills.

"Kaguya was born from a group of celestial people who lived on the moon. She was found by a bamboo cutter inside a stalk of bamboo. The cutter raised her as his own daughter and she became renowned throughout Anima for her beauty. Hmm, it says here Kaguya resists Wind attacks, but her Picaro counterpart doesn't." Blake flipped through the guide.

"Born from the moon? Wondered how they lived…" Weiss was now wondering what life would be on Remnant's shattered moon.

Another Persona appears. His grey, muscular body was shown only the upper part, showing his skull in the shape of a cow with red eyes and facial muscles. Both his horns have black-red fire from the tips with chains pinned into various parts of his body.

His Picaro counterpart has a black body with blood red chains, His skull is now crimson pink with some black markings and has metal spikes vertically on his skull, with blue eyes and black facial muscles. His blue horns now emit black-blue flames.

"Hahahaha! We are Asterius! Become your mask...? *chuckle* Very well, but if you let your guard drop, we shall crush you!" the two Personas said with deep voices.

"The Minotaurs look so cool! I wanna ride them!" Nora bounced up down excitedly at seeing such beasts while others were scared on how carefree he is on crushing them.

"Asterius, also known as Asterion, was the first Minotaur in legends. His Original learns a Physical attack shield, but Asterius Picaro has a Magic attack shield."

"I want to meet him…" Nora's turn to have sparkly eyes.

DLC Persona number 3 appears. It had the appearance of a man wearing a black and white striped suit and cape partly covered by a grey and red overcoat. A crest that looked like a melted metal rose from its golden-masked face. It wielded a black sword with a similar melted-metal appearance.

The Picaro Persona here had his shirt in the same look like Ren's school uniform. His masked face now has a Spartan gladiator's helmet with neon light-blue eyes, metal bull horns and quarter of a circular saw. His black sword is now replaced with a one-handed axe. (Think of 7 Deadly Sins' Rhitta, Escanor's axe)

"We are Tsukiyomi. Madness in our right hand, tenacity in our left... Now then, who shall we break apart first?!" The two madly cackled.

Pyrrha was staring intensely at Picaro-Tsukiyomi's helmet, as it reminded her of one of her father's battle gear. While other members were slightly scared by their cackling.

"Isn't that… Susano-O's brother? He's somehow different compared to him…" Neptune asked.

"Yep, the lunar god in Animan beliefs, Tsukiyomi is the brother of Amaterasu and Susano-O. Original's a Physical master, Picaro's a Magic master."

* * *

Another one makes his appearance. He wears a grey and black trench coat with seven buckles at the bottom half and three on the collar next to the white metal mask's mouthpiece. His white helmet has golden eyes and a headband so long its ends reach his bladed heels. In his right hand wields the Amenonuhoko, the heavenly jewelled spear/naginata.

Picaro version had shades of red on his now checkered trench coat, heels, gloves, headband and spear/naginata.

"We art thou, thou art we. The time has come. Open thy eyes and call forth what is within. For we are Izanagi." Both announced with a mystifying voice.

"Monty, what is with his red and black clothes?! It's too heavy on the eyes!" Coco ranted.

"I don't know. Seems good to me." Ruby and Blake said at the same time, looked at each other, and blushed. (Huehuehue)

"I-Izanagi is a deity born of the seven divine generations in Animan mythology. He and his wife, Izanami, are the primordial gods of the Animan religion who are believed to have created the islands of Mistral and given birth to many of the other Anima gods or kami. Original evades Physical attacks, Picaro nullifies them." Blake read, still red.

"Whoa, this guy created Anima…" everyone were amazed. Izanagi, creator of Anima, one of Remnant's continent.

DLC number 5 shows up. His looks and builds are exactly like Izanagi, but dark in body and red veins that flow upwards throughout his whole body. His spear/naginata is wrapped in grimy bandages.

Picaro Pseudo Izanagi is completely dark with black and white stars and stripes on his trench coat. His mask is replaced with an orange Jack-O-Lantern style face. The blade of his spear/naginata is now serrated.

"Who calls to us both...? One who shines in unimaginable darkness...? Will you even draw on your own hallow self for your strength...? We are Magatsu-Izanagi... We will determine the path you take..." the two said in a distorted voice.

"S-Scary…" Ruby and Velvet shuddered while others felt the same.

"How-how did Izanagi turn evil?!" Sun was now puzzled how the creator of Anima turned to the dark side.

"This is Izanagi's state before he washed away the filth in a failed mission to retrieve his late consort, Izanami." Blake answered Sun's question.

Now the others felt sad that Izanagi failed to save his beloved.

"His Original uses Electricity, whereas Picaro uses Wind." Blake continued.

"I don't think I want Electricity from this guy…" Nora was scared receiving powers from a bad guy.

The next Persona has come. She resembles an android with her red eyes and pale blue skin. Her clothes resemble mechanical plates and robes, leaving her front body slightly exposed, saved for her breasts. Her teal colored hair is floating, somehow defying gravity.

Her Picaro self replaced her body colours with red and robe colour black. Her red eyes were now lapis blue and her floating hair is charcoal grey. She wears a blood red spiked helmet that crossed, but didn't cover her face.

"Please help us, as we shall aid you in guidance of wisdom…We are Ariadne…our string will guide you to the right path." Both said.

Penny got a blush seeing Ariadne, while others were overwhelmed by her gentle voice.

"Pretty…" Penny uttered unknowingly. As she did, she blushed and covered her mouth.

"Penny? Did you say something?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, nothing friend Ruby. *hic*" Penny answered.

"Ariadne, in Mistral mythology, is the daughter of king Minos. She fell in love with the Mistralian hero Theseus and, with a ball of thread, helped him escape the Labyrinth after he slew the Minotaur that Minos kept in the Labyrinth." Pyrrha explained this time.

"Wow, Pyrrha. You sure know your history." Jaune praised.

"Thanks, Jaune." Pyrrha replied with a blush, noticed by everyone except Jaune.

"Get the hint, Jaune…" everyone thought seeing them.

"Ariadne increases critical rate on a successful ambush, Ariadne Picaro increases all ally's Attack for a certain time limit." Blake continued.

"So, that means Blake takes the original, seeing how sneaky she is, and Yang can take the Picaro version for attack boosts." Ren deduced, to which both agreed.

* * *

The third last Persona appears. He has a turquoise torso, along with white arms and legs. The joints were silver, and his head was an endless black. His eyes were red and fiery, his hair was white and flowing, and a giant lyre was latched onto his metal back. From the looks of it, he could pass as a mechanical musician.

His Picaro self has Ren's uniform attire with black skin, silver-white hair, a checkered scarf, a spiked bracelet on his left hand and the lyre behind him is larger and blood red with wings of the devil.

"Thou art we... And we are thou... From the sea of thy soul we cometh... We are Orpheus, master of strings..." both introduced.

Penny with the others got red faces seeing his pretty face and deep manly voice.

"What is this…feeling…?" Penny couldn't figure out why her insides are churning up like a storm and feeling hot.

"Hey, Weiss. Think you and him go together? He has a harp, and you have your voice~" Yang joked.

"Yang, why on Remnant do you think I would go out with a robot? Also, that's a lyre. Harps are bigger." Weiss deadpanned. "Thought I wouldn't mind android or not…" She muttered silently.

Penny somehow heard that and blushed.

"Orpheus was an ancient Mistralian legendary hero endowed with superhuman musical skills. When his wife, Eurydice, was killed he went to the underworld to bring her back. Fascinated by the beauty of his music the god of the underworld allowed Eurydice to return to the world of the living." Blake read.

"Aww, that's so sweet~" The younger and childish ones were heart melted by Orpheus' love for his wife.

"However, on the condition that he walk in front and not look back until they had both arrived on the surface. In his anxiety, Orpheus forgot his warning and looked back when he alone had reached the surface, and saw his wife vanish, this time forever." Pyrrha added sadly.

Everyone, even Blake, was shocked to hear that. (The book didn't have that fact.)

"Hic… hu… hu…"

All females were crying now.

Streams of tears flowed like a waterfall from their eyes. Some lips trembled, some placed a hand over their mouths to conceal their expressions, but it wasn't working. Some choked on a sob as the boys went to their side and rubbed their hands upon her back. All started to cry in earnest, which made them move and wrap their arms around their partner. Jaune for Pyrrha, Ren for Nora, Neptune for Weiss, Sun for Blake, Yang for Ruby, Fox for Coco and Yatsu for Velvet.

"Poor…Poor Orpheus…he lost his wife…why…" Ruby cried while hiccupping.

As everyone drained their tears, they continued.

Second last Persona. It had grey gloves and a black coat with a gold belt. Its six coffins that are linked to his shoulders hanging from its back splaying out like they were the devil's wings. The Persona's dragon-like head and jawed helmet he wore so excellently emulated a starved Alpha Beowolf. His sword was sheathed at his left side.

The Picaro Persona has Ren's attire (again). His silver helmet's now a gold helmet with spikes from the top. His silver chains are now gold, his belt is silver instead of gold and the coffins are now white and red instead of blue and white.

"We are the beings of Death itself! Child of the queen of night and sibling of the sleeping prince! We are Thanatos, harbinger of peaceful death! For we bring eternal sleep to the world!" The two roared like a dinosaur.

"Yikes! That's one angry Nevermore I've heard!" Jaune plus everyone winced at the sound.

"Thanatos, in ancient Mistral religion and mythology, the personification of death. He appeared to humans to carry them off to the underworld when the time allotted to them by the Fates had expired." Blake read.

"Wait, 'time allotted to them by the Fates had expired'? What's that?" Jaune was puzzled.

"It means their time to live have been overdue, meaning their time to die." Pyrrha answered.

"Thanatos strengthens Curse attacks by half their original power, but Thanatos Picaro enhances the chance of instant-death from Curse attacks." Reading that, everyone shivered as to not face Picaro Thanatos.

And the final DLC Persona shows up. He looks like Orpheus, only bigger and different. He stares into the sky with Orpheus' face, except he's white in colour, a white scarf completely wrapping his neck and has blonde hair. His body consists of white tiles and wears a silver armour that covers the upper part of the abdomen and his pelvis. Instead of a lyre, behind him is an object shaped like a jet, the taller part appearing from his back and the wing part which resemble as hands hugged his pelvis with wing covering his lower part, but not hiding his Orpheus-shaped legs. His left hand has a chain which held several coffin lids, similar to Thanatos'.

His Picaro counterpart gave him Ren's uniform colour, along with another checkered scarf covering his whole face except his blue eyes. He now has Orpheus Picaro's hair along with a headband with golden spikes. His hand are now red, including the ones wrapping his pelvis. A new addition is a golden circle frame added behind him with spikes resembling the sun.

"We appear before the final day to save the virtuous… We are universal figures, appearing in myths around the world… Many stories involve of our coming and leaving of this world… For we are Messiah."

"Whoa…Is that…a God?" Ruby and the others were marvelled by his godly aura.

"Messiah is the title traditionally given to the 'one who sees above all life'. It also means 'Anointed One', meaning 'blessed one'. This title was used of priests and kings, as well as a future leader who would be both priest and king. Original Messiah absorbs Physical attacks, whereas Picaro Messiah halves damage taken by sacrificing evasion." Blake read.

"Whoa…to think we would see the one who sees all life…" Everyone was dumbfounded that the saw the Messiah.

* * *

"Oh, I think that's all of them." Ruby said as the previous song continued.

(Cues Life Will Change – Lyn Inaizumi)

" **Shining Arrows" –** Kaguya summons light orbs around the enemy group which then transforms into shining javelins that rain down on them.

Pyrrha wanted to try it, but gave up since she can't summon weapons. But Penny, she can.

" **Titanomachia" –** Asterius swallows a group of enemies with a huge tidal wave of uprising flames, from red to white colours.

"And that's _blazing_ it up!" Yang joked, getting groans.

Seriously, three bad puns in a row! Can she do any worse?

" **Abyssal Wings" –** Tsukiyomi summons a pair of fiery red wings that engulf a group of enemies from behind.

"Now that's going out with a _wing_! Or in my case, a _Yang_!" Yang continued.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Nora declared, making everyone attack Yang with pillows, plushies, bolsters, blankets; anything that's soft enough to not cause any serious damage.

After a while, Yang was defeated, slumping on the floor. As she got up removing feathers and cotton pieces from her hair, they continued.

" **Magatsu Mandala" –** Magatsu Izanagi summons 8 (unknown) letters that circle the group of enemies quickly before exploding into a beacon on mantras.

"As I said, 'the pen is mightier than the sword'." Ren and Fox said.

" **Cross Slash" –** Izanagi cross-slashed his opponent with his naginata.

Yatsu thought of trying that, after he can easily wield his sword.

" **Beast Weaver" –** Ariadne whipped up a bundle of strings which turned into a bull, which dashed straight through the opponent.

"Who knew she could whip up a _Red Bull_?" Yang punned.

"Sis, the next time you try a pun on this video, I'll get the gardening shears." Ruby said with a bit of fear aura from her breath, causing Yang to tense up. Sure, if it's anyone else she'd pummel them to kingdom come, but if it's in the family, that's another story.

" **Oratorio" –** Messiah holds his hand high as a bright light shone below Ren, engulfing him in a rainbow-colored aura which completely restored his health.

"Now if healing Dust were to be possible…" Weiss thought. (Patience, Weiss.)

" **Cadenza" –** Orpheus plucked his lyre as music lines and notes surround Ren, healing him by half.

"If music were an instrument of healing, Snow Queen should bring her voice to battle next time." Yang joked.

"I'd rather not get sore throat from using my voice in battle, thank you." Weiss growled back.

" **Door of Hades" –** Thanatos summons a legion of spirits that enter the opponent before exploding into nothing.

"Alright, everyone who agrees that Thanatosissuperscaryandpowerfulandifweseehimimmediatelyretreat, say 'Aye'!" Ruby said calmly to quickly out of fear.

"AYE!" everyone shouted in panic.

"Phew, you think that's all of them? Also, yay! You all finally said aye!" Ruby said.

"Not yet. It seems there's more." Fox pointed to the screen, which had the title: **"All Out Attacks and Combos"**

* * *

 **Phew, the final chapter is next! After looking at the poll results, I can safely say that after the three games, I will put CTB as a poll choice. Also, if you have any suggestions, PM me. I also need all of you to give me an idea for what kind of extra to put for the next and final chapter of Persona 5.**

 **Here, I'd like to shout out to** **magna ryunoid! I appreciate your comment. Readers, you all give me just as much as I give you. You guys really help** **me out everyday with your views and comments and criticism. Without your words, I wouldn't know where to improve or get new ideas to continue the story.** **I'd be so lonely** **and lost without all of you, so I thank all of you for your help and protection from bad reviews. As you offered request to help me, I, honestly and selfishly, request you all for help too, at three major factors:**

 **Battle Scene Writer: I'm horrible at writing battle scenes. Action scenes are not my piece of cake.**

 **Character/Event Scene Descriptor: As much as I've struggled this far, I still try my best to describe the characters and events as precise as possible. As much as I'd like to say, I may need some help too.**

 **Brain Stormer: This is for all you readers. I need all of you for** **help in finding information or looking for other games that could help me.**

 **Anyone interested in the first two positions, PM me. And here, this is where I continue writing the next chapter. I've unlocked another poll for the next chapters, so feel free to vote for your favorite game. Reviews are welcome.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Persona 5 (Part 4)

"Nice, we get to see team combos! Who knows we might use them?" The team leaders got excited, considering they've been seeing solo action so far. (All-Out and other team attacks come later. We focus on the solos)

 **Down Shot –** Ren shoots a few rounds while doing a combat roll and shoots a few more when making a jump, knocking down the enemy.

"He's rather impressive, to move like that while shooting." Ren was amazed on his acrobatic agility. He thought of trying that.

 **Bullet Hail –** As Joker and his 3 teammates jump into battle, they unload rounds of bullets into the enemy, continuously and mercilessly.

"Wait, why didn't we do so in the first place? We could whittle down the Grimm's health." Jaune said, making everyone pause and widen their eyes before some face palmed before shouting: "DAMN YOU HINDSIGHT!"

* * *

The screen shows: **"All Follow-Up Attacks"** and shows the protagonist attacking the enemy, then a teammate comes up.

 **Ryuji –** Ryuji winds his arm multiple times and, taking his aim, swings at the enemy.

"HOME RUN!" Yang shouted, making others chuckle. Sun thought of using this idea, if he could modify his pole.

 **Ann –** Ann does a noblewoman laugh as she props her foot up and whips the group of enemies.

Everyone turned to Weiss after seeing that laugh.

"Weiss, I'll pay you 100 Lien to do that pose." Yang asked.

"No." Weiss quickly shot down.

"Great, now I can picture Weiss doing that to Jaune." Blake chuckled a bit, while others were shocked to what she said.

"Hey!" Jaune deflated.

"Pass me that 100 Lien anytime, Yang." She whispered, Yang giving an 'OK' sign.

 **Morgana –** Morgana transforms into a van and rams the whole group of enemies.

"You're kidding, right?" all said, completely bewildered.

"But...that...MORGANA transformed into a VAN?!" Weiss sputtered.

Blake flipped through the guide. "Uh…it doesn't give us any explanation how."

Ruby had stars in her eyes. "I wonder if Zwei could do that." Zwei whimpered as he slept.

"Sis, just because he managed to compress himself into a tube, destroyed a Paladin by being lit on fire and launched by Prof. Oobleck, survived a train explosion by taking shelter inside a Paladin, doesn't mean he can transform into a vehicle like a Dustformer." Yang said, popping Ruby's cheer balloon. "Aww…"

 **Makoto –** She delivers a left jab and folds her hands in before giving the enemy a left overhead back hand.

"Martial arts? That's new." Ren and Fox thought.

 **Yusuke –** He zips towards the opponent and gives a quick slash. As he sheathes back his sword, the opponent bursts into a fog of smoke.

"No…" Blake flinched badly, as she was reminded of the same man who can do that.

 **Haru –** She spun her axe and lifted herself off the ground and slammed her axe into the opponent.

"I want to try lifting myself off the ground like that!" Nora cheered as others now fear her hitting them doing the spinning hammer trick.

 **Akechi –** He held his laser sword back as it shined a bright light, bisecting the opponent.

Ruby squealed. "HE HAS A LIGHT SWORD LIKE IN GALAXY WARS!" everyone had to cover their ears. The Faunus, let's say their ear wounds were close to reopening.

"Ruby! My ears are going to burst!" Blake got annoyed. "Sorry…" Ruby dejectedly apologized.

* * *

Screen now shows: **"All 'All Out Attack' Poses"**

"Says here an All-Out Attack will allow your entire team to attack simultaneously. Your enemies will be unable to defend against it; it's a very reliable method of attack." Blake read.

"So, all of us jump at the enemy, and they can't retreat or counter?" Pyrrha asked.

"AWESOME!" Nora cheered.

 **Joker - Ren landed with his back turned to the enemy, tightening one of his gloves before he tightened the second with a confident smirk on his face as Ren's eyes seemed to glow red in the scene. "THE SHOW'S OVER"**

"Classy badassery!" Coco cheered.

 **Skull – Ryuji nearly nails a scorpion before standing up and doing a 'rock horns'. "FREAKiN' BoRiNG"**

"Boring?! That's some cool stuff you nailed!" Yang wanted to try that.

"I don't know if you could…" RWB stared at Yang's chest before imagining her bouncing up again before falling over, causing them to stifle a laugh.

 **Panther - Ann did a small twirl as she landed before bending and giving a wink and a peace sign. "OMG! We are SO awesome!"**

The guys blushed at this.

 **Morgana – Morgana sat on a leather revolving stool as he held a cigar. "MISSION ACCOMPLISHED"**

"He looks like a movie director slash mafia boss…" Blake said.

"So what's his next movie? The Meowfather? Catface? Reservoir Felines?" Yang chuckled.

 **Fox – Yusuke lands as he slither his hands into a pose. "IT WAS FUN WHILE IT LASTED, GOODBYE."**

"Artistic." Ren and Weiss agreed.

 **Queen – Makoto slams here fist on the ground as she faces her back towards the camera. "JUSTICE HAS PREVAILED."**

"Justice for fashion has prevailed indeed!" Coco posed heroically, getting a few laughs.

 **Noir - A fancy table with a teapot and chair fell from above, with Haru taking a spin to take a seat on the chair, a cup of tea in her hand as she lift it to take a sip. "Adieu."**

"Classy." Neptune and Weiss said.

 **Crow – Akechi landed and twirled halfway before spreading his hands out. "MY SOLE INTEREST IS UNCOVERING THE TRUTH."**

"With that mask, it seems like as if he's prideful at what he's doing." Fox said.

"Well, that's it I guess." Sun said as the screen turned black. The disc at the table shone again. Ren checked it and saw its 7/8 of the disc.

"Alright Ruby, put the next-" before Weiss could continue, the screen turned static.

"Huh?"

(AN: Sorry for the lack of words at the specials ;_; . Hope the extra's enough to compensate.)

* * *

 **Extra: Persona 5: Dancing Star Night**

The screen lit up to see a neon Morgana with a huge star along with two music notes. Below Morgana were the words: " **Persona 5: Dancing Star Night"**

"Dancing Star Night?" Jaune was confused.

Blake flipped the guide again. "Hey, it's like some sort of spinoff rhythm game."

"Nice! We get to see some characters bust out their moves!" Yang was hollered. I mean, the Beacon Dance is coming, and students have been practicing dancing lately.

A note appears. _"Nope, you'll be busting those moves yourselves."_

Everyone was confused before something popped out of the box and phased through everyone, scaring them out of their wits.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Weiss got Myrtenaster ready.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS BUT IT WENT THROUGH US!" Neptune was freaking out with his trident ready.

"Calm down everyone." Ren and Fox said. "Whatever was sent through us didn't affect us somehow." Everyone put their weapons away.

The screen then shows pictures of the P5 cast and a sentence. "Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There"

"Is that the opening song?" Ruby remembered when they first played the disc. "It seems so." Weiss answered.

But what's next shocked them. "Dancer: YANG XIAO LONG"

Everyone looked at said blonde. "Wait what?! I'm a dancer?"

The music played. Then Yang got up and started dancing. (Ann's choreography)

"Whoa wait! What am I doing?!" RWB and JNPR tried to restrain her, but was flung off. "WHAT IS HAPPENING?! I CAN'T CONTROL MY BODY!" The TV starts to sing the lyrics.

* * *

 _Who am I?  
Am I not unique?  
Maybe I'm not here at all  
Look, the fakers  
Blinding us with lies  
The breakers of us all_

"Nice moves there, Yang." Blake recorded with her Scroll.

"Can it kitty cat and help me!" Yang yelled and tried to break free but to no avail.

 _Oh, it's useless  
What could it mean that we're here?  
Can we make a difference  
If we don't break outta here?_

 _Wake up, get up, get out there_

Then Blake got up and danced along. (Morgana's duet)

"Wait what on Remnant?!" Blake was confused too.

 _Raise your voice against liars  
Feed your anger like fire  
Why does nobody want change?_

 _Just imagine you're out there  
Swatting lies in the making  
Can't move fast without breaking  
If you hold on life won't change_

As the cat walked away, she regained control of her body.

"What was that?" Blake felt tired.

"I think it must've been that thing that phased through us." Ren deduced.

"How long am I gonna keep this up?! My arms and legs feel like they're gonna fall off!" Yang was burning now thanks to her Semblance.

 _The fakers  
Are all sick at heart  
Their faces hiding their fear  
They look down on  
All the rest of us  
Like they're some special breed_

 _Who's the high lord  
Who thinks he's better than us?  
Ain't it a crime, that?  
Is there a mission for us?_

 _Who is that high lord ...  
Who'd kill a million of us?  
And as the bell tolls  
Is there no remission for us?_

 _Wake up, get up, get out there_

Ruby's turn. (Futaba's duet) "Whoa mama!" Ruby stumbled on her feet.

 _There's more to life than their way  
If you'd live you can not stay  
Why does nobody want change?_

 _Let your voices ring out, yeah  
Take the mask off and be free  
Find yourself in the debris  
If you hold on life won't change_

Ruby switches out as she caught her breath. "Who knew dancing could be this tiring?! Add in those stupid lady stilts…" She slumped to the floor.

 _Wake up, get up, get out there  
Raise your voice against liars  
Feed your anger like fire  
Why does nobody want change?_

 _Just imagine you're out there  
Swatting lies in the making  
Can't move fast without breaking  
If you hold on life won't change_

The song ended as Yang posed with her hands at her hips. "Argh…" she fell to the floor next to her sister. "No more…" Yang drooled a bit as she never felt this amount of tiredness before.

* * *

The others clapped their hands. However, it wasn't over. "Blooming Villain. Dancer: LIE REN"

"My turn?" Ren then felt his body move automatically. "Whoa!" He then starts flailing his arms into different poses as the music plays. (Yusuke's choreography)

"Pfft, hahahahaha! His-his hands were moving like squid tentacles!" Nora laughed.

"And the way he poses is like someone with a lot of e-ego!" Coco joined in the laughter.

Ren is going to give Nora a good lecture once he's finished.

After a while of dancing and posing, Jaune joined in. (Ren's duet)

"Yikes, they've never told me dances were this crazy!" Jaune struggled a bit, but kept up nonetheless.

Then, Jaune left as he drank some soda. "Phew, feels a bit better now."

"How are you not tired?" Pyrrha asked.

"Seven sisters in the family during your childhood days makes you one hell of a crazy dancer." Jaune replied.

Ren continued what Nora called his 'tentacle' dance from the first half. Ren was starting to get a bit annoyed at the laughter received by the hyper ginger and tired from the dance.

However, at the next turn, Nora's in. (Makoto's duet)

"Whee!" Somehow, Nora's enjoying it. After some dancing with her dear old Renny here, she was freed as she returned to her seat. "That was really fun!"

"Say that when your energy's reduced to zero!" Yang grumbled from the floor.

After some grievous and excruciating moments of dancing, the song finally stopped. Ren collapsed, and Nora collapsed on him.

"Nora, get off…I can't breathe…" Ren muttered as Nora rolled to the side, facing him. "Alright."

* * *

"Final song: Last Surprise ( Taku Takahashi Remix) Dancer: VELVET SCARLATINA"

"M-Me?" Velvet then got up as she starts to dance to the sci-fi beat. (Futaba's choreography)

 _You try to run me through  
Hold on  
Think again  
Don't you know  
What you're starting  
But... you sure ain't got a clue  
How bad  
This will go  
Don't you know  
Know my art  
(Art of war)_

 _And as you look to the horizon  
Not a cloud  
But then stormy weather's caught you cold  
Seems like it crept up out of nowhere  
All around  
You it's not quite what you foretold_

"Whoa!" Velvet stumbled a bit.

 _You'll never see it coming  
You'll see that my mind is too fast for eyes  
You're done in  
By the time it's hit you, your last surprise_

 _You think you got your game  
Planned out  
To a T  
Yet I'm two  
Steps ahead yeah  
So… you step into my way  
Stand down  
It's a trap  
One more step  
And you're dead  
(Yeah you're dead)_

 _Why just a picosecond ago  
Clear blue skies  
But now lightning's struck your last resolve  
It's not an accident that no one  
Hears your cries  
As your last strength seems to dissolve_

 _You'll never see it coming_

Fox joins in. (Ren's duet)

 _You'll see that my mind is too fast for eyes  
You're done in  
By the time it's hit you, your last surprise_

 _I'm coming  
For you  
My game's always so fast, so fine  
You're spun in  
By the net you didn't catch it in time_

"It's actually quite fun once you get used to it." Fox said as he walked back to his seat and drank some water.

"How are you also not tired?" Weiss asked.

"Simple: we've trained with the superwoman who slung her minigun everywhere." Fox answered simply.

 _Better think  
About your game  
Are you sure  
Your next move's the right one for you?  
Are you sure  
You won't get outmaneuvered again  
And again my friend?_

 _You'll never see it coming_

Coco's turn. (Ann's duet) "Woohoo!" Coco cheered as she danced.

 _You'll see that my mind is too fast for eyes  
You're done in  
By the time it's hit you, your last surprise_

 _I'm coming  
For you  
My game's always so fast, so fine  
You're spun in  
By the net you didn't catch it in time_

* * *

Coco left as Velvet finished shortly afterwards. "To think you've got dancer's moves, Velv!"

"Th-thank you…" Velvet blushed. The fallen have recovered. "Ugh… last time I'll dance like that" Yang groggily said.

"Let me put the disc in." Weiss got up and switched the disc.


	14. Explanation

Hello there readers. It's me, Wrighteous. I'm back, but to know more on why no new chapters or updates, you have to read my Explanations story (which will soon appear, I just published it).


End file.
